Nadie lo vio venir
by Himp
Summary: Despues de derrotar al 14avo ángel, en nerv esperan recuperar al piloto del evangelion 01 pero este les depara una sorpresa que cambiara todo como lo conocemos.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax, Adv films en America. Sí, yo se que ustedes no son idiotas, pero ese es el reglamento de la pagina, coloca el disclaimer o blabla…

"_¿No es divertido? Un científico loco crea a un monstruo, este se escapa y es un grupo de adolescentes llenos de acné los que tienen que limpiar la mierda, o mi querido capitán"_

Anónimo

**N****adie lo vio venir**

Por Himp

Prologo: Engaño

Treinta días han pasado desde el ataque del catorceavo ángel, ya de por sí, es difícil hallar las palabras adecuadas para describir aquella batalla, choque o duelo era otorgarle civilidad y romanticismo que definitivamente no poseía, brutalidad, depredación, corrupción, son términos aceptables, el Eva-01 desató su lado más primitivo, atacando como un animal enloquecido al ángel, ganaron, por el momento.

Los efectos de aquella lucha sacudieron con la misma intensidad de un terremoto a los habitantes de Tokio-3, en la superficie, los civiles que abandonaban sus refugios se vieron en una zona de devastación a tal grado que solo pudieron compararlo con el segundo impacto.

Enormes rascacielos de concreto y acero arrancados de cuajo de sus bases en la calle, las ventanas de cristal destruidas por las ondas de choque tan poderosas que recorrieron el terreno, durante días los habitantes vieron una fina lluvia de polvo cristalino cubriendo la zona cero. Sin mencionar el daño en el nivel de las calles, cráteres de diversos tamaño se formaban de manera irregular marcando el sitio de entrada del invasor como la guía en un mapa, en su mayoría fueron hechos por la defensa artillada de la ciudad que trato infructuosamente de frenar el asalto, en cuanto a las torres artilladas, solo quedo metal derretido y fragmentos de metralla que llegaron a los limites de la ciudad impulsados por una misteriosa fuerza.

Quizá el daño más inquietante era el agujero que separaba a Tokio-3 del mundo subterráneo de Nerv, un círculo de metal perfectamente excavado que se abría paso implacablemente por las entrañas de la ciudad, algunos rumores dichos por los grupos de obreros era que lo hizo de un solo ataque, como testimonio del gran poder que se poso sobre sus cabezas, en la superficie todos tenían una pregunta; _"¿Es una locura creer que sobrevivirán?"_

Con la tenue luz del sol menguando junto con el día, las sombras cobraban vida en el geofrente, los daños eran menores en extensión o por lo menos en la estructura, la pirámide que conformaba la cara visible de su organización, tenia una abertura por la cual paso el ángel con facilidad pasmosa, no utilizo un rayo de partículas o su campo-AT, nada más empujo su cuerpo y derribo el muro.

Tras analizar los daños resultaba increíble que ningún empleado muriera en el incidente, los técnicos del puente se vieron cara a cara con el ángel, se cuenta que el monstruo se detuvo frente a la mayor Katsuragi, cuando ya se daban por perdidos, la unidad-01 llego intempestivamente salvándoles de las manos de la muerte. Ellos admitían sin vergüenza, su incomodidad por regresar a la sala de mando principal, aunque su reconstrucción estuviese avanzando a pasos agigantados, más la preocupación principal era la perdida de uno de sus pilotos, Shinji Ikari.

Aquel héroe que les protegió, era el mismo chico a quien obligaron a ver como uno de sus amigos era triturado por su Evangelion, sin embargo, él pagó el último precio, hasta ahora su cuerpo permanece asimilado en el LCL de la cabina del piloto, la única prueba de que estuvo alguna vez ahí, era un uniforme de escuela junto a los conectores nerviosos A-10 que le permitían unirse a su Eva. Claro todo esto era una visión idealizada por el departamento de publicidad y verdades a medias dichas entre el personal de guardia en aquel momento, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a hacer su trabajo; esparcir rumores y medias verdades.

La realidad era distinta, mucho de los empleados presentes aquel día detrás de cámaras, estaban más capacitados en discutir la realidad de las cosas, nunca rechazaron la idea de que regresar por sí mismo a combatir con el ángel tenia su marca de heroísmo, lamentablemente habían visto como la integridad de los pilotos caían en picada, el treceavo ángel llevo todo al limite, y a nadie parece importarle, todos callaban con un silencio cómplice.

***

Hoy estaba planificado el ultimo intento de rescate del piloto de la Unidad-01, las ordenes que fueron dadas con varios días de antelación expresaban, que si el tercer elegido no podía ser recuperado esta noche, se le declararía oficialmente como "muerto en acción". Claro esta, la doctora Akagi fue quien dio la desagradable noticia a la tutora del tercer niño, terminando en un altercado bastante violento, Ritsuko estaba segura que de no ser separadas a tiempo, ella habría terminado la semana en un cuarto de hospital.

Lo que llevaba a la otra fuente de chismes de pasillo; la mayor Katsuragi. Estaba de pésimo humor, en las últimas semanas su rostro perdió el brillo exuberante tan distintivo en ella, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y las ojeras producto del insomnio, expresaban mejor que cualquier palabra como se sentía actualmente. Sorprendente cuando menos, nadie creyó nunca que una mujer conocida por dirigir las fiestas más salvajes de la ciudad se metiera de lleno al papel de madre responsable en unos pocos meses de convivencia.

Generalmente el grupo de mantenimiento siempre bromeaban por lo bajo, con el hecho de que Shinji era el adulto de la relación, desafortunadamente los hechos parecían darles la razón.

Mientras supervisaba los trabajos de seguridad, Misato se enfocaba en evitar cualquier "incidente casual" que saboteara el rescate. Ponía en esto sus ya mermadas esperanzas de volver a ver a su protegido nuevamente. Necesitaba disculparse, se sentía culpable por no informarle de la elección de Touji como piloto y del desastre subsiguiente.

Su conciencia trabajaba tiempo extra, recriminando la pobre actuación como tutora o más bien la inercia con la cual sacudió sus responsabilidades en Shinji. Le resultaba imposible dormir una noche completa, las pesadillas le acosaban continuamente, desde escuchar los gritos del chico intentando comprender su situación actual, a una visión fallida del intento de rescate donde reconstruían apenas algunos trozos del cuerpo, liberándolo a su muerte, esta cada más recurrente a medida que llegaban al limite de pureza del lcl.

Sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces Misato trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos morbosos, siempre diciéndose a si misma que eso nunca pasaría, su Shinji volvería junto a ella a su hogar. Bien, era mejor decir, retorno a la zona de guerra, tal y como se transformo desde la llegada de Asuka, calculó erróneamente que ella solo necesitaba adaptarse a la vida japonesa, pero en todos estos meses su actitud competitiva degenero en altercados verbales y muchas insinuaciones burlonas, caldeando el ambiente en el departamento a niveles intolerables, esta era una de las muchas cosas que se prometió arreglar cuando acabara la operación de rescate.

—Junto al cambio de muebles nuevos —. Agregó finalmente, como una amonestación. Durante el mes, las rabietas de la inquilina alemana causaron severos destrozos al mobiliario.

También había el punto que las dos compartían el desdén por los quehaceres domésticos, la basura se amontonaba en pilas, ocupando un buen tramo de la cocina, incluso Penpen notaba lo calamitoso de su situación, para él sortear obstáculos sin pulgares era una tarea de proporciones titánicas.

Llevaría tiempo y esfuerzo terminar las reparaciones, no solo las materiales… Necesitaba a Shinji para poner en marchar algunos cambios, su relación insalubre con Kaji estaba en la tapa de la lista, demasiado tiempo actuando como adolescentes, la permanencia de Asuka bajo el mismo techo era un error desde el día uno, ella merecía su propio espacio lejos, probablemente la haría mas feliz, su dulce hogar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, su pequeño hermanito regresaría a casa una vez más, quizás podrían ser madre e hijo.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos como estaba, nunca había notado al hombre de gafas que se acercaba a ella, con cierto nerviosismo.

—Mayor Katsuragi disculpe.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hyuga? —pregunto Misato en un tono oscuro, reprimiendo una oscilación de humor al mal lado, ese tono solemne de Makoto siempre es una señal de problemas.

—Tenemos problemas con Asuka señora, otro arranque de rabia y esto está afectando los datos que recibimos —contesto tímidamente el operario, la rencilla con la Doctora era ampliamente sabida en la base, trataba por cualquier medio de no provocar la ira de la mayor.

Un suspiro de frustración fue lo único que emergió de la boca de Misato mientras marchaba hacia el cuarto de prueba. Donde una aterrada Maya Ibuki trataba de calmar al diablo alemán, tal y como fue bautizada la chica en las últimas dos semanas a causa de su explosivo mal humor.

¿Cómo qué mí índice de sincronización esta diez puntos por debajo de la niña modelo? ¿Acaso mencionas que ella es mejor que yo?

—Yo, no… Asuka, yo solo decía que debías concentrarte más —en respuesta, se gano una descarga de insultos en alemán e ingles, de seguro Maya agradeció a la providencia el no conocer el significado de todo aquello.

— ¡Asuka, basta ya! —Interrumpió Misato—estás entorpeciendo las pruebas, recuerda que estos datos son para el plan de recuperación de Shinji, ahora, has tu trabajo y obedece a la teniente Ibuki.

—Ha, tanta preocupación por ese baka que es capaz de perderse dentro la cabina del piloto, por mí que se quede ahí ese idiota.

Esto fue más de lo que Misato pudo tragar. — Escúchame bien Asuka si sigues saboteando la prueba, me encargaré de que pases un par de semanas en confinamiento solitario ¿me has escuchado bien?

—Sí señora —fue la única respuesta que se obtuvo del piloto del Eva-02 aparte de unas obscenidades por debajo de la mesa, las cuales prefirió ignorar por respeto al dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con matarle.

— ¡Gracias Mayor Katsuragi! —fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Maya antes de se cerrasen las puertas del cuarto de pruebas.

En la oficina aledaña, Ritsuko Akagi preparaba algo de café, a estas horas, en cualquier otro día se abría conformado con aquel alquitrán helado que preparaba Maya en las mañanas, ahora necesitaba combustible, la cafeína duraría lo suficiente para cerrar este capitulo. La intuición le gritaba que necesitaría todo lo que pudiera beber.

Tras cada paso, dedicaba sus pensamientos a las circunstancias del pasado mes, el Eva-01 derroto al catorceavo ángel, devorando luego el motor S2 para sí mismo en batalla, asimilando al tercer elegido tras sincronizar sobre el 400%. Algo así ocurrió diez años atrás, con estrepitoso fracaso en el rescate del piloto, todo el incidente les llevaba a la situación actual; Gendo abandono a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano con el fin de moldearlo como una herramienta, cimentando el panorama con un cordero de sacrificios, todo con el fin de traerla a su lado, otra vez.

Una expresión de amargura se formó en el rostro de Ritsuko, mientras continuaba saboreando el desabrido brebaje ella recordaba la importancia de no fallar hoy, claro está, sacando de la ecuación los planes privados de sus jefes. Su mejor piloto era una sopa anaranjada, las unidades dos y cero estaban con severos daños llegando casi al límite de no reparación y, siendo sinceros nadie en Nerv confiaría sus vidas a Asuka o a Rei ¿realmente quién puede culparles por ello? El futuro del mundo pesaba en sus hombros y le resultaba muy incomodo para su gusto.

—Supongo que esto es lo que siente Shinji cuando sube a la Eva —dijo a nadie en especial, ignorando a propósito el ruido de la puerta abierta de par en par sin ningún cuidado.

—Hey Rits ¿está todo listo para sacar a Shinji del Eva-01? —no necesitaba voltear, reconocía los manierismos de Misato desde la universidad, cuando estaba en crisis emocionales tendía a crear hábitos molestos, como ir a su oficina todos los días a la misma hora, exacta. Odiaba el acoso que en su opinión era un gasto inútil de energía.

Ritsuko le estudio antes de responder, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el dolor de los golpes que le propinó. Al fin que era solo el maldito mensajero no otra cosa, no era su culpa que ella se encariñara con el chico, los pilotos siempre vinieron con fecha de caducidad, perdía el tiempo en sus niñerías por un motivo, eran amigas.

—Misato recuerda; ¡no es seguro que lo saquemos de ahí! Aunque trates de elevarte los ánimos sabes bien que todo esto puede terminar mal, de todos modos, si, el resultado es positivo hoy podremos rescatarlo de la Unidad-01, además, estamos contra reloj, si fallamos el lcl se corromperá destruyendo su cuerpo e inhabilitara el Evangelion puesto que ningún otro podrá pilotearlo —respondió Ritsuko en su voz habitual de científica, no estaba de ánimos para jugar a la condolencia.

— ¡Es el único motivo el maldito Evangelion, solo por eso se mueven!

—Actualmente; Shinji es tan importante como el Eva mayor, por eso se hará todo lo posible—. Por un momento, la científica relajo su regaño, eran amigas… En el fondo y en momentos de gran estrés las dos compartían el mismo defecto, les resultaba imposible controlar su lado profesional y el lado humano—. Mientras tanto, ve a descansar Misato, con esa apariencia que tienes él se espantará.

—Supongo que tienes razón, necesito recostarme un rato, si sigo así no llegaré a la prueba —dijo Misato mientras tomaba un respiro.

Mientras esto ocurría, en los vestidores de los pilotos, una pelirroja tenía otro arranque de furia.

— ¡Maldito seas, Shinji baka! me supero otra vez y ahora es el héroe de todos, ese idiota que ni siquiera puede salir de su Eva por sí mismo, él que nunca se esforzó para llegar aquí es quien tiene todos los créditos.

En ese momento entraba la piloto del Eva-00 al cuarto de vestidores, quien escucho su lamento y el siguiente intercambio de insultos con el casillero, la vista de la pelirroja emitiendo decibeles sin control en días pasados le había demostrado ser una experiencia estresante.

— ¡Felicidades!, seguro que debes estar satisfecha por haberme sobrepasado en la sincronización y, vienes a restregármelo en la cara ¿verdad niña modelo?

Rei se detuvo en seco, en oportunidades anteriores la segunda elegida se enfrasco tanto en sus quejas, que no la había notado llegar o irse del lugar, lo cual no era malo desde su perspectiva. Dado que le había hablando, lo mejor era saciar la curiosidad de la segunda elegida.

—Esta equivocada piloto Soryu —contesto sin inmutarse— las pruebas de sincronización no son competencias, sino entrenamientos para mejorar nuestra capacidad de lucha contra los ángeles.

—Haber, la niña modelo dando lecciones de vida, quizás debas guardártelas para el baka, ese cobarde que nunca se decide a hacer algo por su propia voluntad.

—Él sí hizo algo por voluntad propia, regreso para luchar a ese ángel, gracias a su intervención continuamos con vida.

—Claro realmente debemos sentirnos honradas de la existencia del gran y poderoso Shinji Ikari, el héroe que alcanzo los cuatrocientos puntos de sincronía con su Evangelion.

—La sincronización depende del estado mental del piloto, una mente que no puede centrarse debido a sus preocupaciones o sentimientos superfluos no podrá sincronizar adecuadamente.

—Siendo así niña modelo ¿Acaso tú mejora en la sincronización en las pruebas, es por qué él podría regresar hoy?

—Sí, puedo atribuir mi mejora reciente a eso, es un hecho que deseo su regreso al finalizar el día.

La respuesta dejo pasmada a Asuka, nunca creyó escuchar a la muñeca decir algo semejante y casi con sentimientos.

—No, escuche mal —. Pensó.

— ¿Quizás el que Ikari sea rescatado reduce su índice de sincronización piloto Soryu? ¿No desea que él vuelva? —inquirió Rei.

La mueca de exasperación de Asuka era evidente, soporto demasiadas humillaciones por causa del idiota, para tener que tolerar a la mascota del comandante y sus preguntas sin sentido.

—Realmente no cuido sobre lo que pase con el idiota, me resulta mejor que se quede ahí —gruño Asuka en respuesta.

—Como diga, piloto Soryu, en pocos minutos es el intento de rescate, desde luego, no creo que desee ir, en ese caso procedo a retirarme.

El chirrido suave de la puerta, acompaño la salida de Rei, dejando a una Asuka realmente confundida, cualquiera diría que ella no poseía limites en su ambición por vivir en la cima, no era así, disfrutaba derrotar a sus enemigos, vivía para ver sus rostros en derrota y restregarles su superioridad, desear la muerte al tarado de Shinji, se movía en contra de todo lo que trabajó.

Dentro de su mente una idea se apodero de ella, si la chica maravilla le soplaba a Misato…

—Oh mierda, seguro esta niña modelo quiere pasarse de lista conmigo y planea dejarme como una basura delante de toda la base, pero no se lo permitiré. Si tanto desea que vaya a ver Shinji, vera algo que valga la pena —. La pelirroja formo una sonrisa traviesa, si tanto le deseaban en el puente, les daría una imagen insuperable que nunca olvidaran.

***

Rei caminaba al cuarto de pruebas, mientras avanzaba en los claustrofóbicos pasillos, se percataba de las emociones que se manifestaban en ella, similares a aquel estremecimiento helado que recorrió su cuerpo durante el incidente del doceavo ángel, incluso antes, en menor intensidad cuando vio al tercer elegido entrar al foso volcánico para rescatar a la unidad dos, esperaba una respuesta positiva de este operativo.

Él le había reconocido como una persona y cuidado de ella, por eso deseaba su regreso con seguridad, no por Nerv, por su propia voluntad y eso le asustaba.

***

Los preparativos eran efectuados con celeridad, removieron la armadura del pecho del Eva exponiendo el núcleo central S2, un sistema de sensores fueron insertados a los puertos de la columna del monstruo púrpura, finalmente, un juego de esposas y restricciones fueron colocados en los miembros con la intención de evitar una reacción bersek, por último la base estaba en alerta roja, con todo el personal de mantenimiento y seguridad a la espera, no podían permitirse una baja de energía o una brecha de seguridad en la base.

Mientras el personal de rescate se reunía en la sala de mando, la doctora Akagi daba las órdenes finales antes de iniciar la cuenta atrás, distintos grupos de operativos de la MAGI trabajaban al tiempo en las salas de control secundarias, debían proporcionar mayor capacidad de maniobra al elevar el tiempo de respuesta en la reunificación del cuerpo y alma. Misato entre tanto caminaba de lado para el otro, esperando lo mejor. Rei miraba desde un ventanal al monstruo púrpura, con la expresión de neutralidad habitual en ella. Incluso él comandante Ikari y su segundo, tomaron sus respectivos lugares, estudiando la situación.

En ese instante Asuka hizo acto de presencia, entro al lugar de pruebas con un vestido blanco, que recordaba mucho al que llevaba la primera vez que ella vio a Shinji, lucía hermosa y de mejor humor que nunca, apenas llevaba algo de labial y emitía un ligero olor a lavanda.

—Al parecer el tercer niño tiene una admiradora ¿esto va contra el panorama Ikari?

—Esto no será un problema para los planes futuros, el panorama avanza satisfactoriamente.

Lo único que pudo hacer el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki fue ahogar un suspiro, ante la evidente falta de humor de su pupilo.

La reacción de Misato fue sonreír al ver una necesitada fuente de bromas en Asuka — ¿Dime Asuka es esto un plan alterno para sacar a Shinji del Eva?

— ¿Realmente las mujeres solo tenemos que arreglarnos para los hombres? Con esa forma de pensar tan lamentable es obvio por qué sigues soltera con treinta años de edad.

Misato alzo la ceja mientras seguía escuchando al pequeño diablo.

De todos modos —continúo Asuka— si Shinji te llega a ver con esa cara o la niña modelo se espantara al punto de no querer regresar más, es mejor que vea algo que sí valga la pena aunque sea por un momento.

Misato solo sonrió ante esta salida, agradeciendo el gesto en voz baja.

—Bien dejen de charlar, la operación de rescate dará inicio. ¡Ya! —Ordenó la doctora Akagi-

—Iniciar reacción de frontera del ego, mantengan los psicografos trabajando, cambien el pulso de onda a seis, inicien transferencias de datos a las MAGI, activen fuentes de energía del uno al diez, activen conexiones neurales —las ordenes se sucedían con especial frenesí, habían ejecutado el procedimiento repetidamente durante semanas, de alguna manera podrían realizar los pasos de manera instintiva, cosa que les permitirá ganar algunos segundos valiosos para compensar cualquier situación extraña que pueda presentarse.

— ¡Todo en orden doctora podemos comenzar el programa de rescate! —exclamó Hyuga.

—Perfecto iniciar el programa de reconstitución del cuerpo ¡ya!

Los sistemas de las MAGI comenzaron a emitir toda clase de cálculos en las pantallas holográficas, algunos eran patrones mentales de Shinji, otro el progreso de la reconstrucción del cuerpo. En esos momentos había tres personas que esperaban una respuesta positiva más que ningunas otras de ese lugar.

Asuka esperaba a un héroe, aquel que ella envidiaba y a regañadientes respetaba. El baka por el cual en algunas ocasiones ella creyó sentir algo más.

Rei solo esperaba su amigo, era la única definición que ella tenia en sus sensaciones para el piloto a pesar de no entenderlas por completo.

Misato simplemente quería a su hijo de vuelta, durante el tiempo que han vivido juntos por primera vez recordaba ese calor de hogar que tanto añoraba y que le fue negado por los ángeles.

Aparentemente sus esperanzas fueron rotas, cuando la alarma empezó a sonar mostrando un mensaje en rojo, el mensaje decía en todos los idiomas "Operación Fallida"

Después de eso todos vieron horrorizados como la cápsula del piloto expulso el lcl de su interior, con el, toda la ropa del tercer elegido, dando un amargo final a sus esperanzas.

Asuka hacía lo mejor para mantenerse tranquila, su orgullo le impedía derramar una lágrima o armar una escena, aunque fuera él.

Rei por un momento se quedo paralizada, su corazón latía rápidamente creando un espasmo desagradable "Ikari-kun perdido" sintió esas palabras repetirse en su mente.

Por otra parte, Ritsuko permanecía a la expectativa, fallar es siempre una posibilidad aquí no, la completa confidencia de Gendo a pesar de los continuos fracasos era una señal de que ya estaba previsto en el panorama — ¿Por qué? — La vista de Misato corriendo hasta los restos del lcl solo acrecentó sus dudas.

¿De qué sirve toda la ciencia de Nerv si no pueden salvar a una persona?, ¡Devuélvemelo! —Se escuchaba sollozar a Misato mientras abrazaba las ropas de Shinji— ¡Regrésame a mí Shinji! —era su único reclamo al monstruo púrpura pero nada ocurrió.

En ese momento un intenso resplandor rodeo el núcleo central del Eva-01, de este broto una gran cantidad de lcl que inundo el piso del hangar, bañando a Misato en el proceso, quien cegada por el líquido no vio claramente lo que ocurrió, únicamente el ruido sordo de algo estrellándose contra el suelo le indico que debía moverse.

Observo un cuerpo al frente, era una mujer, cosa que daba por descartado a Shinji. Dejaba como duda ¿quién era ella?

— ¡Yui! Es ella finalmente ha regresado —. Fue la persona que menos esperaban quien dio el nombre de la chica, Gendo Ikari.

Por primera vez muchos vieron al frío Gendo Ikari mostrar un dejo de emoción mientras bajaba junto al vicecomandante al lugar donde reposaba la joven mujer.

— Yui, después de todos mis sacrificios volvemos a estar juntos—… Cuando el comandante colocó su mano derecha sobre la joven otra alarma comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Qué demonios ocurre ahora! —se escuchaba claramente a la doctora Akagi sin perder ni un ápice de mando a pesar de las alarmas.

— ¡Doctora! —se escuchó a Maya exclamar evidentemente nerviosa—. Tenemos una llamada y viene del Eva-01.

—Imposible.

**Notas del Autor:**

Resulta extraño tengo en quinto y sexto capitulo hasta la mitad y me regrese a hacer la limpieza, ya saben, errores ortográficos y redondear algunas cosas que pudieron quedar "colgadas de la nada", cualquier duda, sugerencia, llamas o correcciones, etc. pueden hacérmelas llegar vía revisiones o en mi perfil, están mi E-mail y cualquier material de chantaje.

**Omake:** Neko Génesis Evangelion

En ese momento un intenso resplandor rodeo el núcleo central del Eva-01, de este broto una gran cantidad de lcl que inundo el piso del hangar, bañando a Misato en el proceso, quien cegada por el líquido no vio claramente lo que ocurrió, únicamente el ruido sordo de algo estrellándose contra el suelo le indico que debía moverse.

Lo que observo era… era, ¡Increíble! Shinji mentía abrazado a tres hermosas muchachas, que tenían orejas de gato, una cola mullida y pequeños bikinis. La imaginación de los presentes se disparo por lo hablando entre sueños.

—_Shinji sama, necesito descansar seis rondas por noche es demasiado, nya_

—_He sido una chica traviesa, las chicas traviesas deben ser castigadas._

—_Quiero seguir jugando con oniichan en la cama._

El grito de "¡Ese es mi hijo!" dado por Kaji despertó una aclamación de los técnicos en el puente — ¡Viva Shinji!

_¡Gar!_

_¡Gar!_

_¡Gar!_

Misato sonrió orgullosa del muchacho mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en su rostro, era rica maldita sea — Rits me debes el millón de yenes cuando apostamos que Shinji no era gay. _"Ahora si pudiera evitar que Asuka le castre, pudiera disfrutar de nietecitos gatunos"_

Ritsuko estaba en otro mundo _"Catgirls auténticas, con sus suaves y calientitas orejitas, una larga y mullida colita, con adorable inocencia y esos collares de propietario en el cuello" _Esta limpio el chorrito de sangre que le salía por la nariz mientras pensaba en toda clase de "estudios" que puede hacer, en especial los que incluyen leche y crema de masaje.

Rei se preguntaba si Shinji necesitaba otra compañera para dividir el día en turnos de seis horas.

"_El panorama sufrió un serio revés"_ Gendo maldijo su mala suerte mientras pensaba en como desviar la culpa sobre otro, el tercer elegido debía están tan abatido que cayera en las manos de Tabris, era un sacrificio vital, ahora tendría que torear a Seele, con la boda…


	2. Interludio 1: Mensajero de la noche

-NGE no me pertenece a mi y este fan fic fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro solo para entretenimiento del autor y de la gente que considere esto algo entretenido (Alguno habrá por ahí creo…), la serie pertenece a Gainax, ADV Films y otros tipos por ahí que viven en Cancún gracias a nuestros ahorros gastados en los dvd de colección. ¿Tendré que poner este aviso en cada capitulo?

**Interludio**

El mensajero de la noche

"_Humanos pequeños y displicentes, así nunca debió ocurrir pero ellos se han desviado del camino elegido esto siempre a ocurrido hemos visto muchos mundos ayudamos a muchas razas a surgir algunas evolucionan y se unen a nosotros como seres de gran poder desafortunadamente muchos se pierden en el camino y tenemos que ir por ellos nuestros hermanos para reunirlos con la madre y el padre sus almas descansaran en paz en el cuarto del Gauf hasta que puedan renacer en una raza superior, pero estos humanos en quienes teníamos esperanzas han traicionado nuestra confianza, apresaron a la madre y trataron de esclavizar a nuestro padre, usaron la única cosa capaz de matar a un mensajero, aquella arma que fue otorgada a nuestro padre para proteger a sus hijos "la lanza del destino" , 9 de mis hermanos han caído derrotados por estos humanos y sus abominaciones la información que recibimos los siguientes en la misión. En que son copias de nuestro padre, ellos son como nosotros ¿por qué trabajan para ellos?, ¿para que trabajan con quienes lastiman a nuestros padres?, ¿acaso no saben la verdad de nuestro cometido?, ¿simplemente traicionaron a su pueblo por su propia voluntad?"_

Una figura orgullosa se yergue en Tokio 3 una esfera negro y blanca de un 1 Km. de diámetro observa la ciudad la construcciones de los lilim, su objetivo es claro triunfar donde sus hermanos no han logrado, dar castigo a quienes han apresado a sus padres, luego liberarlos y asimilar la humanidad corrupta dentro de si, el planeta seria reformado y una raza quizás mas completa que la anterior viviría en el.

**Nerv 8:00 AM **

En el centro de mando de Nerv todos esperaban un ataque de rango del ángel, como demostró el 5to todos los evangelion estaban tomando posiciones en barricadas hechas para detener rayos de partículas este era mucho mas grande que aquel, todos miraban expectantes preguntado que clase de poder tiene aquella cosa.

"_¡Shinji, Asuka, Reí!_" Tomen posición en las barricadas no se muevan hasta que el ángel comience alguna actividad ¿entendido?

"_¡Si señora!"_ Respondieron los pilotos de 01 y 00 al unísono.

"_Como si necesitáramos un plan para derrotar al ángel solo enviemos a Shinji Baka quien tiene el mayor de sincronización" _ respuesta de 02

"_Asuka" _no es momento para juegos, ahora sigan las ordenes rugió Misato desde el centro de mando.

"_Esta bien, de todos modos nunca arriesgaras al cobarde de Shinji, protejan al piloto de mayor nivel, los secundarios van de primero para ser pisados" _ Asuka realmente se escuchaba enojada.

"_Iré por el ángel, no necesito ayuda de nadie" _El eva 01 avanzo lentamente debajo de la esfera, justo sobre su sombra…

"_Espere 01 no puede hacer eso esta contra las ordenes" _

"Me estoy hundiendo, no puedo salir" "Ayuda Misato"… el eva 01 desaparecía de la vista de las cámaras lentamente se sumergía dentro de la sombra del misterioso ángel, sus movimientos y voz indicaban el terror que padecía el piloto en este momento su cargador fue vaciado totalmente en el negro mar.

Misato no podía hacer nada solo tratar de salvar a los otros pilotos a pesar de todo tenia que hacerlo _"Replieguen no pueden salvar a 01, regresen de inmediato a la base"_

"_Que hay del piloto Ikari" _ Reí miraba el cable umbilical estirarse hasta el tope mientras la sombra la seguía de cerca.

"Déjenlo lo recuperaremos después"

"_Entendido" _Reí sintió una presión leve en su pecho mientras abandonaba a su compañero.

"_Interesante, realmente es muy interesante sus estructuras externas están hechos de metal modificado a nivel nanometrico; también veo que tienen recubrimientos cerámicos, quizás sea para reducir el daño de los rayos de calor, realmente puedo admirar el trabajo de los lilim a pesar de que esta hecho en base al dolor y la tragedia. Pero este ser es diferente a medida que lo percibo siento su energía su vida y no es una copia del padre, esta hecho de la madre quizás pueda comunicarme con ella su piloto esta débil es una oportunidad de analizarlo a fondo, deseo conocer al asesino de mis hermanos"_

Curiosidad el hecho de ser enemigos Leiliel podía considerarse como un niño con un juguete nuevo, fácilmente podría encoger el mar de dirac hasta aplastar a la intrusa o simplemente activar diferentes campos para lograr que la gravedad destaje a su enemigo, pero las posibilidades de hacer contacto y comprender sus motivos era mayor a su interés por la matanza además era su hermanastra de cierta forma le debe esa oportunidad.

"_¿Donde estoy yo?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Estoy muerto?, ¿Es el paraíso o el infierno_?", Shinji Ikari observaba a sus alrededores un mundo oscuro sin luz alguna una oscuridad capaz de helar el corazón de un hombre, desafortunadamente Shinji no era un hombre cuyo corazón se helaría en este sitio ya había sufrido demasiado en la vida, mas allá del miedo a la muerte que todos los seres humanos tienen y que siempre niegan en un vano intento de confortarse este lugar solo le daba hastió, no podía morir aun, tenia una sola meta y la lograría a pesar de todo y todos, es verdad sus heridas emocionales le duelen y probable es que nunca lo hagan a pesar de su dolor el debe lograr su objetivo esa es su única motivación para sobrevivir a los ángeles ahora era un prisionero de uno; Solo tenia que esperar nada mas que esperar _"perfecto soy un prisionero de guerra de un ángel, ¿me interrogara por las buenas o solo me torturada y luego acabara conmigo? " _pensó sarcásticamente.

"_Ninguna ni la otra Lilim, nosotros no somos esa clase de bárbaros eso es algo que esta bien para ustedes" _ Una silueta brillante se acercaba lentamente al lugar donde Shinji flotaba, a medida que se acercaba el percibió que su forma era femenina de apariencia joven como la de Asuka o Reí pero esta es mas exótica, cabellos rosa claro que caía suavemente hasta la altura de sus rodillas recorriendo cada parte de su bien proporcionado y desnudo cuerpo, el vistazo rápido le permitió notar que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba hecha al perfección sin defectos aparentes en su piel, nada de mas en sus piernas o abdomen pero nada de menos en sus curvas todo bien equilibrado para su estatura…

"_Perfecto si no me bastara con una Asuka psicotica y una Misato exhibicionista me toca ser raptado por un ángel femenino con el mejor cuerpo del planeta"_ Shinji noto que la mujer se paro a corta distancia de el y lo analizaba con detenimiento, no era observación científica a toda regla era mas bien una mirada de decepción, bien ¿que esperaba ella de el? No era el prototipo de héroe que la gente tiene en su mente y esas no son sus intenciones, seguro esperaba alguien orgulloso y arrogante como Asuka, Shinji rió imaginando a Asuka interactuando con el ángel…

"_No pareces ser el asesino cruel y despiadado que esperaba, tampoco pareces disfrutar de la matanza ni sentir gratificación de matar a los míos" _todos los pensamientos de Shinji se detuvieron en ese instante con solo mirarlo aprendió eso,_ "Pareces llevar un gran dolor en tu corazón, un dolor corrosivo y sangrante ¿Qué lo causa?, ¿somos los culpables de se dolor?, ¿ese es tu motivo para lucharnos?" _ -Bien esto supera con mucho mis expectativas- Shinji pensaba todo esto mientras debatía en su mente la posibilidad de ser comunicativo con la chica. El resultado era que si charlaría con el ángel de todos modos no se pondrá peor.

"_Realmente deseas saber el motivo de mi dolor, creí que los seres omnipotentes lo sabían todo"_

El ángel solo sonrió a este comentario el sarcasmo no era un concepto desconocido para los ángeles pero que en una situación comprometida para el chico le respondiese de esa forma era muy estimulante… _"Si yo fuese un ser omnipotente no habría permitido que mis hermanos fuesen derrotados o estaría tratando de entenderte, somos iguales de cierta forma solo que para mi el sentido de la vida es mas amplio demasiado para que un lilium pueda entenderlo mientras es prisionero de su ego"_

"_Oh! Rayos, realmente sabes como hacer sentir pequeños a los demás" _ Si esta chica debe congeniar con Asuka, realmente como podré tratar con ella con ese carácter.

Leiliel sabia que no habría, ningún avance mientras el humano siguiese a la defensiva _"Supongo que intercambiar preguntas y respuestas de una a la ves será mas productivo"_, El ángel pensaba como tratar con su invitado, si lo hace sentir confianza en ella todo seria mas rápido.

A pesar de todo Shinji fue el primero en hablar _"¿Qué deseas de mi?"_ su voz era insegura, pero ella sentía algo mas de fondo ¿rabia quizás?

"_Un intercambio de información nada mas, los dos tenemos curiosidad sobre los motivos del otro bando para actuar, podemos resolver nuestras dudas mutuamente"_ solo que un adolescente muy enojado no la dejo terminar…

"_¿Intercambio y motivos?, ustedes mataron a 2000 millones de personas en un plan kamikaze destruyeron el polo sur por el eso vivimos en un jodido verano perpetuo, y aun así te atreves a pedir motivaciones por su culpa mi vida a sido un infierno de abandono y dolor; ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme explicaciones?"_

La expresión tranquila del ángel desaparecía mientras una de rabia emergía junto a eso una luz comenzó a rodear su mano hasta que una vara se materializo, de la misma forma que un niño molesta un animal con una rama Leiliel hacia lo mismo con Shinji.

"_Uhh","Auch", "oye no hagas eso". _En vano Shinji se cubría de la vara hasta que vio con horror la punta transformarse en una cuchilla… _"Ya me va a matar" _la reacción de un hombre acorralado es similar a la de una rata simplemente atacar sin pensar en nada solo los reflejos adquiridos por nuestros ancestros cuando ellos eran el punto mas bajo de la cadena alimenticia, solo ataco para salvar su vida…

La voz de la chica fue mas tranquila mientras veía al aterrado piloto del eva tratar de recomponerse _"¿Ves mi punto ahora?, ¿Cómo puedes culpar a Adán de ser un asesino despiadado si tu hiciste lo mismo que el?"_

"_Tu me estas diciendo que solo fue por autodefensa el segundo impacto, ¿así nada mas? En esa época no teníamos evangelios ¿Qué amenaza representábamos para ustedes?_

"_La lanza de Longinus, el arma del destino, la única arma capaz de matar a un mensajero como yo como Adán"_

Cada frase del ángel generaba mas dudas y mas deseos de respuestas Shinji aun seguía molesto pero su curiosidad era mayor a su necesidad de luchar _"Esa lanza fue la que atravesó a Cristo hace siglos ¿estoy en lo correcto?"_

"_No lo seres humanos no pueden manipular por si mismos un arma de varias toneladas proveniente del espacio exterior, ese es el nombre que los lilim le dieron al arma solo lo uso como referencia para ti"_ el tono le la chica era mas calmado como si la inocente pregunta sobre la lanza le resultase cómica y su invitado fuese un niño al que le relatan un cuento…

"_¿Y entonces? si Adán hizo este desastre por defensa propia, ustedes deben venir por venganza o algo similar"_

"_nuestros motivos no son eran esos de principio…, puedo decirte todo lo que se, pero tu deberás corresponderme de la misma forma ¿aceptas hacerlo?"_ El chico estaba pensando que decir sus gestos indicaba que su arranque de rabia anterior aun continuaba, y que sus dudas estaban luchando con su razonamiento, era fácil saber cual seria su respuesta.

"_Yo acepto" _ Shinji solo vio a la chica delante de el sonreír, ella se acerco un poco mas a el hasta tocar su rostro _"Escúchame bien lilim lo que te diré tendrá consecuencias en tu futuro inmediato y te creara muchas dudas casi tantas como las que responderá no deberás interrumpirme al final entenderás casi todo" _el chico solo cabeceo afirmativamente a la petición del ángel ella comenzó a relatar su historia.

Las siguientes horas Shinji escucho la historia del ángel, como Adán y Lilith crearon la vida en la tierra, el porque del primer impacto el como cambiaron el planeta para que la siguiente especie en evolucionar a grado consciente lo tuviese mas fácil para desarrollar una civilización, su vigilancia en este mundo para ver el crecimiento de sus hermanos menores, los pergaminos del mar muerto que advertían a la humanidad lo que no debían hacer y las consecuencias de hacerlo, el texto del juicio final aquel que habla de los 17 mensajeros y lo que representan la ultima esperanza de su salvación y finalmente lo ocurrido durante el segundo impacto la llamada del advenimiento de los 15 hijos, el mensaje de la profanación de su madre y el hecho de que los ángeles vienen a vengar a sus padres violando su ideal original, sus sospechas sobre lo que planean los humanos con sus padres y finalmente el tercer impacto angelical o la asimilación dentro del cuerpo de Lilith para darle la comodidad a sus hijos imperfectos.

"_Ahora te toca hablar a ti humano"_ Shinji no respondió al llamado estaba consternado por lo sucedido toda su vida había estado llena de dolor y maltrato no fue la guerra para salvar al mundo de los invasores del espacio fue la propia humanidad quien se encargo de pisarlo como su fuese una hormiga lo peor del caso fue la ultima parte de la charla de Leiliel es posible que ellos traten de iniciar su propio impacto para levantarse como un dios falso, eso también llenaba los espacios vacíos de lo que el sospechaba hace años desde aquella noche, era un plan de su padre para lograr algo el que y el como eran secretos hasta este momento que la verdad lo golpeo, ahora sabia que su curso de acción que su conciencia le recriminaba por las noches era el correcto.

"_Déjame entrar en tu mente, es evidente que no puedes hablar" _ Leiliel observo el rostro del muchacho delante de ella, angustia, miedo y rabia solo eso miraba ella el sufrimiento no lo dejaba actuar lógicamente el mejor curso de acción era entrar en su mente y sacar la información ella misma, esta no era su especialidad el procedimiento era doloroso pero era necesario si deseaba entender lo que pasaba _"Esto te dolerá pero si te resistes será peor solo trata de mantener la calma" _ Las imágenes entraban en su mente de forma vertiginosa, el nacimiento del chico nombrado Ikari Shinji, su infancia su madre el afecto que ella le prodigaba luego su padre la oscuridad que lo envolvía las conversaciones que el bebe captaba y el trato general hacia el chico que era nulo, después vio a su madre morir al ser asimilado por el ser sin alma su denominación era evangelio 01, finalmente llego a la parte mas dolorosa de su visión en la mente del joven su abandono por su padre y aquella crianza junto a los excesos cometidos contra el, durante un momento considero dejar de ver, todas las respuestas y las ideas preconcebidas de Shinji sobre los ángeles hasta llegar a lo mas reciente la ciudad humana y sus habitantes no estaba complacida con la forma de actuar del chico pero entendía su necesidad de obtener justicia por sus sufrimiento, el no avanzaba por el camino correcto pero sus propios hermanos solo deseaban exterminar a los humanos ella no puede hablar con moral sobre el tema _"Los caminos nunca son lo suficientemente claros ni siquiera para un mensajero, incluso si seguimos como en este momento perderemos a nuestros padres y ellos su futuro, además su idea de aprender mi debilidad y luego explotarla me resulta desagradable, eso es tolerable de todos modos yo planeaba hacer igual"_

**_Nerv 17:00 PM _**

Las ordenes eran claras recuperar la unidad 01 sin importar como y la condición del piloto, el plan actual era disparar 999 minas n2 al núcleo del ángel luego de deshabilitar su escudo AT con los evas 02 y 00 la posibilidad de supervivencia de Shinji era del 0,0000000000001 .

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en el cuarto de comando secundario Misato estaba indignada _"¿Planean asesinar a Shinji solo para sacar ese pedazo de basura?"_

"_El rescate del evangelion es prioridad principal por ordenes del comandante, mayor Katsuragi cualquier queja puede dirigirla a el, mientras tanto yo estoy al mando de la operación de recuperación del eva 01 su comando esta relevado hasta nuevo aviso" _ Ritsuko era molesta ese chico solo le traía problemas, era el hijo del comandante y de esa mujer evidentemente lo opuesto a Gendo Ikari y solo una herramienta para su planes que ella siempre tiene que lidiar _"Si me disculpa explicare los planes a los pilotos no podemos perder el tiempo en situaciones personales" _con eso la científica en jefe de nerv abandono el recinto.

Shinji no mueras por favor, era el ultimo susurro de Misato antes de seguir a Ritsuko al centro de operaciones.

**Interior del Mar de Dirac **

Shinji finalmente consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para hablar con Leiliel_ "sabes todo sobre mí, mis sentimientos y lo planeo lograr ¿que harás conmigo ahora?" _ La respuesta no era lo precisamente esperaba.

"_Nada, no planeo hacer nada contra ti realmente me molesto tus planes de hacerme explotar desde dentro con un campo AT invertido aunque lo entiendo según tu circunstancia inicial, de todos modos invertir tu campo AT en el mar de dirac solo causaría un agujero de gusano que te llevaría al otro lado de la galaxia"_

"_Bien no soy el tipo de hombre afecto al turismo de aventura, pero tu buscas algo de mi por eso me has mantenido vivo todo este tiempo así que dime que es lo que planeas"_

"_Bien es simple, nuestras metas convergen en un punto tu padre el guarda secretos y manipula al su alrededor tu deseas cobrarte lo que te ha hecho a lo largo de tu vida, yo deseo rescatar a mis padres, si lo que sospecho que planean los humanos es verdad, ellos morirán de forma definitiva"_

"_¿Muerte definitiva?"_

"_Los mensajeros no morimos al perder nuestro cuerpo físico, lo importante es el alma con ella podemos reformar nuestros cuerpos en otro lugar, los que vinieron antes ya se han restaurado lejos de aquí, pero la lanza no solo puede destruir nuestros cuerpos también el alma por ende seria una muerte definitiva"_

Shinji estaba a punto de colapsar ¿reformarse, el alma?, todos los ángeles que el batió estaban vivos por ahí y quizás estén en camino otra ves esto se pone mas feo a cada instante.

"_Ellos no volverán, seria una violación demasiado evidente a nuestro propósito todos tenemos un papel en el juicio, en cuanto a nuestra invasión los restantes son una amenaza pero con mi ayuda puedes detenerlos" _

"_¿Por qué traicionarías a los tuyos no se supone que buscan rescatar a sus padres?_

Leiliel suspiro realmente podrían los humanos ser tan lentos para algunas cosas _"Mis hermanos han ido a bersek por lo sucedido a Adán y a Lilim que a tu madre le quiten media alma para hacer experimentos atroces, eso enoja mucho a cualquiera ellos vienen a rescatarlos pero el grito es desolación desean venganza y limpiaran el planeta para lograr su cometido, esa no es mi meta ni la de mis padres tampoco su meta original y además supongo que tu debes querer seguir vivo, no es traición lo que estoy haciendo es mas velar por su bien"_

La idea original de Shinji era escuchar a la chica aprender todo lo posible y luego huir pero una posible alianza con un ángel si le hubiesen dicho esto un par de meses atrás el solo respondería que era una estupidez, en este momento su unión por intereses comunes era la mejor oportunidad de arruinarle los planes a Gendo y quizás detener la furia de los creadores de la humanidad… _"¿Qué ocurrirá con tus padres cuando sean liberados, nos perdonaran o seguirán con sus planes de asimilación?"_

"_No puedo asegurarlo realmente no se su situación actual, pero si se una cosa si ellos desean realizar el 3er impacto nada los detendrá, es un riesgo que deberás tomar para que nuestro plan tenga éxito" _Leiliel era sincera realmente seria una deshonra usar al humano sin decirle que sus opciones eran limitadas, el podía continuar o aceptar tomando las consecuencias de sus actos…

Shinji suspiro esta es la encrucijada de su vida, puede seguir el solo en plan que lo llevaría a su muerte mas tarde que temprano y la victoria de Gendo por consiguiente, o mejorar sus posibilidades con este aliado aun cuando ella no le aseguraba que existiese el mañana después de que Adán y Lilim despierten._"¿Y por Donde comenzamos?" _su voz era animada y resuelta sin importar el costo el obtendría lo que deseaba, las demás personas eran inaplicables.

"_Bien primero tienes que salir de aquí tu ritmo cardiaco esta cesando y tu respiración es mas pesada, haremos un acto convincente que engañaría al zorro mas astuto luego de eso tendrás que mejorar tu habilidad de combate los siguientes en atacar son los mas brutales de la armada divina y finalmente tienes que fingir que no ocurre nada mientras busco a mis padres con libertad, imbuiré mi cuerpo en el núcleo de tu unidad desde ahí veré lo que sus ojos miran y oiré lo que escucha si lo que observe en tu mente es cierto mi sola presencia en nerv me proveerá de mucha información que podremos usar a conveniencia"_

**Nerv 17:35 PM**

Los evas fueron colocados en posición rápidamente cada persona del centro de mando se encargaba de posicionar los aviones con las minas N2 mientras los últimos cálculos sobre el punto de impacto eran refinados.

Asuka observaba el agujero negro que dejaba el 12avo ángel mientras maldecía al baka Shinji por haberle hecho caso nunca se ha preocupado de el y mucho menos lo haría cuando vio el carro con una bolsa de cadáveres esperando junto al equipo de recuperación_ "Mierda Shinji cuando salgas de ahí te daré la golpiza de tu vida idiota"_

En el cíclope azul el ojo enfocaba el centro de la sombra tratando de notar algún cambio que indique alguna actividad de 01 en el interior _"esto es ilógico, por mas que trate de ver no puedo hacerlo en un espacio oscuro, de alguna espero que el lo logre" _

Ritsuko esperaba terminar con esto pronto los cálculos de Baltasar indican que el rescate del 01 sin agregados era seguro en un 76 _"Preparen el campo AT el lanzamiento de las minas comenzara en 30 segundos"_

De pronto la tierra tembló, las fisuras de agrandaban en las calles de Tokio 3 mientras que la esfera perfecta del ángel cambiaba su color a negro mientras se estiraba en algunos lados y en otros se contraía… _"¿Qué esta ocurriendo Hyuga?"_

"_No lo se señora, el temblor esta 6 grados y el epicentro es el ángel también hay lecturas anormales del campo AT en el área y una…"_

"_Por dios es horrendo" _grito Maya, el eva 01 marcaba su silueta en la piel del ángel sus manos sobresalía junto con su rostro el esfuerzo del eva dejo sin aliento a los espectadores"

"_Parece una escena de alíen"_ murmuro por lo bajo Aoba.

Finalmente el eva 01 rasgo un pedazo del monstruo que lo apresaba cuando hizo esto un rayo de luz salio del interior luego su color cambio a negro y comenzó a ser aspirada hacia dentro de si misma, el eva 01 estaba en tierra un rugido bestial marco su victoria sobre su enemigo que desapareció tragado por su propia sombra.

"_¿Piloteo uno como ese?"_ se preguntaba Asuka su desconcierto se mezclaba con la fascinación.

Poco tiempo paso para que llegaran los equipos de rescate dirigidos por Misato al lugar donde estaba el eva 01, todos miraban la mascara del eva parcialmente quebrada dándole un aspecto de diablo eso no era lo importante la vida del piloto era lo principal.

"_Shinji, Shinji" _ se siente tan bien el aire puro de la noche lleno del dulce olor a contaminación perfume barato y sangre… _"Argh Misato no hagas eso no me dejas respirar"_

"_Shinji tonto casi mueres ahí, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? _" Dijo entre lagrimas Misato.

Shinji solo levanto su mano para acariciar el rostro de su guarda _"calma Misa-Chan todo estará bien, solo necesito descansar"_

De nuevo era el baka Shinji el centro de atención_ "¿No se supone que regañarías al idiota cuando regresara?" _ Es bochornoso verlos, nada que incomode a la gran Asuka Langley.

**Fin del Interludio**

**Notas del autor**

Capitulo hecho en 8 horas, realmente estaba escribiendo el capitulo 2 y el 3 y me di cuenta de que deje un par de hechos sin explicación así que puse a trabajar la maquina de hacer Omakes en algo mas productivo, mas importante es : muchas gracias por las revisiones y espero que este capitulo les agrade junto con los consejos y sugerencias que me dieron están siendo tomadas, la aparición de Leiliel les causara alguna duda supongo que puedo responderlo su aparición es mi comodín para explicar algunas cosas y su apariencia bueno no creo que nadie se queje por eso ¿ o si?, además quitando a Kaworu los ángeles son mostrados como bestias sin sentido en casi todos los fics, solo se salva de esto el 15avo ángel por su naturaleza mental, otro punto es la misión de los ángeles no lo se; creo que si a tu padre le pinchan con un tenedor gigante, lo reducen a tamaño de una rana y se lo meten a Gendo, sin mencionar que le cortaron las piernas a tu madre para colgarla de una cruz da como resultado unos 15 hijos muy enojados, en cuanto a los pergaminos del mar muerto me recuerda mucho las instrucciones de las sierras eléctricas : no detener la hoja con manos, pies o cabeza… ¿ya se imaginan el resto?

Gracias a Richardtc, ngefan, Yumesugoi, Jiraiya-Sama, Feroang…. Las primeras revisiones : )

Tiempo del Omake, dedicado a los universos alternos…

Omake 1: Hogar dulce Hogar….

¡Este va a ser otro día genial!

Shinji Ikari era muy feliz, si leyeron bien ¡Feliz! No se disculpaba por cualquier cosa que hacia era seguro de si mismo, no tenia pesadillas con su pasado ni con seres gigantes amorfos era un estudiante normal de 8vo grado de secundaria, su madre siempre lo cuidaba y le preparaba el desayuno a el y a su pequeño huracán de alegría la mas nueva Ikari, Karin Ikari con 6 años era mas terrible que Asuka en sus malos días, al parecer su madre estaba embarazada al momento de ser asimilada por 01, pero no importa ya esos días de Tokio 3 el 3er impacto y el jodido milenio que estuvo abandonado en una tierra desértica surcada por ríos de lcl estaban detrás, si fue una cruzada despertar con el motor s2 de Adán con toda la humanidad hecha pudín de naranja y el mundo literalmente en llamas, los aviones se estrellaron, las plantas nucleares hicieron fusión por falta de mantenimiento, la radiación mato toda vida vegetal y animal menos a el, era un dios viviente durante 1 milenio entreno su cuerpo para controlar su poderes el resultado, viajar en el tiempo para avisar a su yo pasado recién llegado a la ciudad de Tokio 3 y darle su s2 junto las instrucciones para detener esta locura, el lo recuerda todo igual sus amigos cuando llego el 3er impacto el Reí y Asuka reformaron el mundo no a un lugar perfecto solo a uno con un futuro, Asuka tiene a su madre y su padre un luchador profesional llamado Hans el terrible su carácter es como ella explosivo pero su naturaleza bondadosa siempre esta ahí cuando se necesita, de Reí no supo nada mas de ella quizás este cumpliendo sus sueños por alguna parte, Kaworu esta en una situación similar en cuanto a su hermana es muy apegada a el siempre duerme a su lado con la excusa de un malvado monstruo de 7 ojos en su armario, los niños son tan lindos y su mayor pasatiempo es atormentar a Asuka y el par de chiflados, su padre esta con ellos si Gendo. Shinji le dio el honor de ser su padre con Karin es un intento de padre mejor que con el mas le vale, después de la modificación que le hizo al destino de Gendo no debe tener voluntad para oponerse, nada grave solo pequeños cambios su jefa es Naoko Akagi quien a sido acusada de acoso sexual por parte de sus empleados en varias ocasiones ¿adivinen quien es su nueva presa?, también el hecho de que Yui tenga un montón de admiradores en su empleo como científica en Nerv internacional y reciba toda clase de regalos lujosos que el no puede costear sin mencionar el detalle final sobre su madre es la mujer mas hermosa de todas ese delantal de Yoshi pega muy bien son su armadura púrpura ,si los ojos de Gendo tienen un pequeño trabajo que hace que el no vea a su mujer si no al eva 01, no es muy entretenido ver un robot asesino preparando el desayuno, sin mencionar otras cosas mas intimas… Igual eso no importa es otra mañana de escuela Asuka debe llegar pronto y no quiere perderse su desayuno.

Omake 2: Neo Génesis ¿Chobits?

"_No por favor no quiero morir, no me lastimes por favor"_ un pequeño niño escapaba de un laboratorio siendo perseguido por un androide de batalla su armadura en forma de diablo color púrpura con un cuerno rematando la sombría figura, no importa cuanto corría el chico no podía competir con un arma militar avanzada finalmente la criatura atrapo al chico y comenzó a exprimir su cráneo…

"_!Nooooooooooooooooooo!, no quiero morir " _un muchacho de unos 14 o 15 años estaba gritando en su cama como todas las mañanas desde hace 8 años, los años de terapia solo disminuyeron su trauma aun así continúan sus pesadillas y el temor a los persocons, solo que no puede seguir por siempre la empresa familiar Nerv Cybercore, eran los creadores de estos androides que se encargan de satisfacer a sus amos humanos, algo lo saca de su sueños…

"_Despierte Joven Shinji, por favor despierte es solo un mal sueño" _

Un bostezo marca el inicio de su cumpleaños sin mencionar que alguien lo despertó de su pesadilla cuando enfoco su vista vio 2 sirvientas, el no las recordaba en la mansión antes además son bastante exóticas, piel blanca de porcelana, cabello azul claro y hipnóticos ojos rojos, su figura era hermosa en especial dentro de traje de criada francesa y esas medias con ligero que acentuaban su piernas… _"gracias por despertarme era un mal sueño"_

"_De nada joven amo" _los dos sirvientes exclamaron al unísono de forma mecánica justo como…

Shinji sintió el sudor frió salir a borbotones _"¿Ustedes acaso, so, son persocons?"_

"_Si Joven Shinji somos persocons JSM-9 Rei 2 y Rei 3" l_a sincronización al decir esto seguía siendo perfecta

"_Salgan de aquí, por favor yo le tengo fobia a los persocons" _

"_Lo sentimos Joven Amo sus deseos no son aplicables, la creadora nos dio a usted como regalo, nosotras 3 debemos curar su fobia a los persocons para que sea el heredero de la familia"_

"_ustedes 3" _

"_Si joven amo falta Rei 1" _ en ese momento dramático cabe decir entro otra Rei su vestimenta eran unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, gorra de motociclista y un par de tirantes que evitaba que sus activos delanteros quedaran completamente al aire, si no tenia alguna camisa o sujetador sin mencionar que parecía ser un par de años mas joven que los otros modelos se notaba en su altura y físico.

"_Que clase de pervertido lolicon se imagina mi madre que soy yo, ¡yo debo escapar, yo debo escapar, al diablo debo escapar al fin mundo!" _Shinji predica con su ejemplo corrió a una velocidad que pondría verde de envidia a Speedy Gonzáles. Desafortunadamente la resistencia es inútil.

La Rei más pequeña saco cierto tipo de cuerda negra del cinturón… _"¡Get Over Here_!" el grito de guerra presagiaba el destino del chico que si fue atrapado.

"_No hagan esto por favor" _solo podía lloriquear por piedad.

"_Te gustara cree en nosotras"_ lo ultimo que vio Shinji antes de desmayarse fue las sonrisas de chacal de las 3 androides.

En otro lugar en lo más profundo de las industrias nerv un televisor de pantalla gigante monitorea la acción del cuarto de Shinji. 2 mujeres miraban con satisfacción el ataque de las Reis.

"Kyoko el panorama avanza como fue preparado" Yui Ikari estaba feliz su plan para quitarle los traumas a su hijo de ese accidente.

"_Si pero cree que le agrade a Shinji, los persocons siguen siendo maquinas" _La mujer que estaba parada al lado de Yui miraba el asalto al chico.

"_Fueron creadas con materiales compuestos que simulan la textura, olor, sabor y temperatura de la piel humana además les instale termostatos en áreas criticas, el plan es perfecto"_

"_¿y la Rei 1?" _la mujer lo soltó con una mueca perversa

Yui tosió la copa de vino a causa de esa pregunta " Ejem solo se me acabo el material construí a 02 y 03 primero por error jejee solo es coincidencia tu sabes Kyoko yo no haría algo así a propósito"

Vieja alcahueta fue el último pensamiento de Kyoko mientras su atención cambiaba a Shinji. Mmm a crecido mucho en estos años quizás Asuka solo ande en la negación es todo un hombre…


	3. Los pecados del padre

-NGE no me pertenece a mi y este fan fic fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro solo para entretenimiento del autor y de la gente que considere esto algo entretenido (Alguno habrá por ahí creo…), la serie pertenece a Gainax, ADV Films etc.…etc.…etc.…

_El infierno lleno de lava y almas siendo torturadas no existe como tal, la humanidad vive en el y se llama sociedad…_

**Nadie lo vio venir**

¡¿Qué demonios ocurre ahora?! Se escuchaba a Ritsuko Akagi gritar

"_Doctora"_se escucho a Maya exclamar evidentemente nerviosa _"tenemos una llamada y viene del eva 01"_

**Capitulo 2 **

**Los pecados del padre**

-Realmente es extraño despertar tras pasar 10 años en coma, justo después de la muerte de tu madre, por normal general alguien quien ha pasado el 80 de su vida en una cama de hospital no puede moverse o hablar o nada, pero su caso era diferente su cuerpo era totalmente sano y sus conocimientos sobrepasaban a los de sus compañeros de escuela, fácilmente incluso a lo de sus profesores, nunca estudio o recuerda haberlo hecho solo tiene el conocimiento su dominio del Japonés perfectamente con todos sus Kanjis, Ingles, Alemán, Francés y Chino es completo. Cosa que a un traductor profesional le lleva años de estudio y esfuerzo quizás es buena suerte o algún experimento raro que la hizo tan inteligente, lo suficiente para ser quien lleva la organización Nerv, acabar con ángeles malvados del espacio exterior con robots mas parecidos a demonios que otra cosa y que sus pilotos son una pandilla de niños con muchos problemas que requieren un psiquiatra.

"_Dios esta a esta oficina solo le falta una guillotina y el Márquez de Sade seria feliz" Una_ chica de apenas 14 años miraba con cierto asco la oficina donde trabajaría desde ahora para salvar al mundo, tal y como lo hizo su hermano antes de quedar prisionero por siempre dentro de su evangelion.

"_Primero hay que remover esos dibujos del árbol de la vida del piso y del techo, habrá que ser un jodido megalómano o un fanático para tener eso en un lugar donde casi se vive, algunos colores pasteles en las paredes algún parquet en el piso y muebles minimalistas mejoren este sitio, o quizás debo comprarme un látigo y un corsé de cuero en caso de que no se pueda lo primero" _la chica recorría la oficina mientras pensaba en las cosas que le habían dicho en los últimos días y lo que tendría que afrontar en un futuro.

Primero despertó en un cuarto del hospital de nerv, fue transferida a ese sitio desde que su madre Yui Ikari, murió cuando ella tenia 4 años siendo alejada de su hermano Shinji, de ese punto no le hablaron mucho solo que no podrá verlo nunca mas, luego que ella heredaría nerv a causa de la falta de su padre y que fue regresada del coma gracias a un tratamiento experimental.

La chica se detuvo frente al escritorio negro al fondo del cuarto _"solo siento que me han dicho puras mentiras, hay algo más y lo descubriré tarde o temprano"_

"_En la vida hay cosas que deseamos saber, pero cuando las sabemos no podemos soportarlas, hablo con conocimiento de causa Yurika" _la persona que interrumpió a Yurika era la mayor Katsuragi en los últimos días era su confidente y amiga dentro de lo que cabe la diferencia de sus edades.

"_Es una falta de respeto para tu superior entrar sin anunciarse, una semana en la celda de castigo cambiara eso ¿no lo crees Misato?"_ el tono de la chica era el de una travesura.

"_No exageres Yurika, si aun no te sabes los rangos de la base" _respondió Misato con su buen humor habitual.

"_No me molestes, ya me los recordare pero lo mas importante es ¿como esta Rei?" _Su voz era mas preocupada, había sentido lo de la chica sufrió un colapso nervioso o algo así.

"_Le darán de alta mañana, luego la llevaremos a un apartamento de nerv donde la tendremos bajo vigilancia constante"_ Misato no estaba muy contenta con la idea de conservar a Rei cerca de ellos desde aquella noche.

"_No hará falta que hagan eso ella vivirá conmigo en mi departamento cuidare bien de ella, además necesito familiarizarme con mis pilotos y bueno Asuka no esta en mi lista de regalos de navidad" _

"_! Que ¡ pero no puedes, Rei es mitad ángel es un peligro que ande por ahí y aun mas contigo"_ Misato estaba horrorizada con esa idea, Yurika no podía estar cerca de Rei bajo ningún concepto.

"_Ya me oíste Misato, ella vivirá conmigo a partir de ahora esa chica no necesita rechazo o las paranoias del personal, me encargare de ayudarle con sus problemas ella no parece mala persona solo requiere una mano amiga y yo se la daré, si tienes queja trágatela soy tu superior directo y no se discute mas"_ Yurika solo acentuó lo dicho golpeando el escritorio.

Misato no podía hacer mas solo aceptar _"Si señor, pero esto no es lo correcto"_ replico amargamente antes de emprender la salida de la oficina.

Yurika solo miro el techo mientras escuchaba los pasos de Misato _"Lo lamento mucho Misato, no creo que alejarla de todos solucione algo y además ustedes me ocultan lo que paso el día del rescate fallido de Shinji, cuando ustedes me digan todas las verdades tomare tu petición en cuenta"_

Finalmente Misato logro salir de ese lugar_ "La verdad ni yo misma la quiero aceptar Yuri-Chan yo la viví pero no puedo aceptarlo aun no puedo lograrlo" _mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de nerv recordaba lo ocurrido aquella extraña noche cuando finalmente perdieron a Shinji para siempre.

* * *

_¿Qué hago doctora? _

"_Ponla en línea Maya. "_¿Qué pasara ahora? Era lo único que podía pensar Ritsuko, se había mentalizado desde hace años cada escenario posible sobre los pilotos del eva incluso intentos de asesinato por parte de Reí hacia Gendo pero esto salio de todo control ahora solo sentía un frió recorrer su columna, esto no terminara bien".

En ese momento comenzó la transmisión del eva 01 de una noche que marcaría el principio de todo…

"_Hola a todos soy Shinji Ikari, espero que aun me recuerden al fin de cuentas he estado fuera de servicio solamente por un mes" _Cada uno en el centro de comando miraba al titán púrpura con sorpresa y horror Shinji aun continuaba en su eva_ "Bien supongo que todos se preguntan quien es esa jovencita a la que el viejo esta molestando es Yui Ikari mi madre la primera victima del eva 01"._

Gendo Ikari solo cerro sus ojos maldiciendo su falta de tacto por primera ves actuó sin pensar y llevo a cometer un error, esto que no estaba en sus planes se supone que ella regresaría con la instrumentalidad de la humanidad no antes, además nunca cuido ni lo hará lo que sus empleados piensen de "el", solo que su Yui estaba para acompañarlo de nuevo a "el", pero esta nueva forma de hablar de Shinji era extraña era una voz llena de sorna, crueldad y la de alguien arrogante. No estaba en sus planes este cambio quizás sea un efecto temporal del procedimiento en su frontera del ego eventualmente seria el Shinji normal; Solo tendría que esperar a que Yui despertara para que "el" le informara de sus proyectos y esfuerzos por estos últimos 10 años "ella" le entendería y apoyaría incondicionalmente y "ella" colocaría bajo control a Shinji eso seria todo, ella tendría a su hijo y con la personalidad débil de este se quedaría con Katsuragi o mejor aun dentro del eva por siempre y ella estaría con "el" sin ninguna molestia. Todo marcharía según el nuevo panorama. Ahora realizaría su jugada para controlar a su "hijo".

"_Shinji me has regresado a Yui realmente, me siento orgulloso de lo que has hecho" _fue la respuesta de Gendo con un tono de orgullo frió como el mismo, cada uno de los que estaban en esa recamara notaron la realidad ni si quiera en ese momento el cuidaba de Shinji solo de el mismo y esa chica lo peor del caso es que seguro Shinji seria engañado por el pero…

"_Jajajajajaaajaja"_, retumbo por toda la base era una risa enferma el hecho de que la risa no llegase del sistema de radio de la base si no del mismo eva, helo la sangre a todos incluso el Vice comandante Fuyutsuki miraba pálido la situación.

"_¿Acaso piensas que la regrese para ti?, pobre iluso ¿crees que te entregaría a mi madre como si fuese una ofrenda o algo así?, realmente me decepcionas Rokobungi, te creía mas inteligente pero veo que la edad te hace iluso, mi intención es otra y no tiene nada que ver con tus panoramas sobre el futuro, es mas tu no tienes ningún espacio en su vida ni ahora ni después". "Mírala solo tiene un cuerpo de 14 años, que este regresara de esa forma no es ni accidental ni fortuito"_

La respuesta de Gendo no se hizo esperar _"La edad es inaplicable 3er niño, ella esta de vuelta eso es lo que importa realmente volverá a mi lado"_ Su tono de voz se elevo con esta declaración lentamente perdía su centro.

El eva 01 solo movió su cabeza hacia arriba mientras reía, solo que esta vez no era desprecio era mas divertido realmente le hacia graciosa esa respuesta _"No solo es diferente por fuera, también por dentro, en el lcl existe un caudal infinito de conocimientos por lo tanto como es fácil rejuvenecer a una persona, mejorar ciertas características físicas es un juego de niños, nada del otro mundo realmente, solo mejoras que retardan el envejecimiento por unos 20 años y que esta casi no haga efectos sobre su cuerpo, si recuerdo bien creo que trabaje algo sobre la acumulación de grasa en algunas áreas, sin mencionar sus otras cualidades naturales como la personalidad que ella siempre poseía ¿crees que una mujer casi perfecta caería en amor contigo?"_

Cada persona en el cuarto miraba la charla entre los dos Ikaris, Shinji aquel chico tímido y algo cobarde que todos apreciaban de cierta forma y Gendo Ikari aquel hombre oscuro que mando a disciplinar a su hijo por la sección 2 y que casi asesino a un chico de 14 años durante el ataque del 13avo ángel sin ningún remordimiento, algunos sabían de sus interacciones generalmente un Shinji sin valor alguno hablaría con su padre con la cabeza gacha mientras el respondía de forma fría con un par de palabras, en esta ocasión la charla es entre un hombre desnudo ante sus pasiones y un monstruo desbocado.

**Envidia**

Ritsuko Akagi miraba la escena con una mezcla de alegría y repugnancia, por primera vez Gendo Ikari se veía en aprietos su propio hijo aquel que criaron para ser un cobarde autodestructivo levanto sus manos contra su padre y repugnancia por el regreso de Yui Ikari la mujer que por mas de 8 años ella trato de igualar como amante, el nombre que el gritaba mientras tenían sexo no hacían el amor, el amor era inaplicable, solo sexo áspero mientras el gemía su nombre antes de alcanzar el clímax y luego lanzarla de su oficina o apartamento ella nunca seria como Yui ahora menos que su hijo la perfecciono, siempre inferior ella y su madre nunca tuvieron lo que solo esa mujer podía darle a Gendo.

**Confusión**

Misato Katsuragi no era inteligente, no podría formular una teoría científica compleja como sus compañeros de trabajo, ella había aprendido en la escuela de la vida de la peor forma pero aprendió algo, con seguridad este chico no es su pequeño Shinji no era el quien le dio un hogar, aquel chico a quien embromar con sus mini pijamas o quien cuido de ella en sus resacas y borracheras que espantaron a mas de un hombre en el transcurso de los años.

**Sorpresa **

Asuka Langley Soryu, piloto de evangelion, orgullosa y siempre la mejor; En el fondo de todo estaba preocupada por el baka, solamente era un dolor de espalda el pequeño niño indefenso solo que en ocasiones mostró agallas ese lado era interesante para ella sumado a su forma de ser el podría ser agradable solo por 1,35 minutos pero agradable en final, la primera ves que vio a la chica salir de 01 solo se le ocurrió que Shinji emparejo su nuevo cuerpo a su personalidad, ahora ve al Eva 01 riéndose mientras una transmisión de voz mostraba a alguien seguro de si mismo que no se disculpa y que no parece tener miedo a nadie. Realmente este Shinji resulta agradable.

…

Envidia, Confusión, Sorpresa ninguna de estas palabras describía las emociones de Reí Ayanami, todo era extraño según su pensamiento lógico, obediencia para el comandante quien la crió y levanto, el la educo como a una hija su palabra debe hacerse sin objeciones el sabe lo que es adecuado para el mundo por que el tiene la verdad. Por otro lado estaba el piloto Ikari el que la protegió arriesgando su vida cuando el 3er ángel ataco, quien se puso en peligro para rescatarla del lcl hirviente después del 5to ángel, quien le demostró atención y ofreció amistad sin pedir nada a cambio. Ahora Ikari enfrentaba a su padre evidentemente usando el objeto de afecto del comandante la mujer con la que esperaba reunirse, pretende alejarla de su lado causando dolor al comandante ¿Por qué lastimar a quien salvara la humanidad?, era evidente que las acciones de Ikari eran imperdonables, pero no podía proceder en su contra, ella solo se sentía completa con su presencia aunque cometa estas faltas.

Cada una de ellas fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon a Shinji seguir provocando a su padre con una simple puya _"Gendo no es ciencia de cohetes, la respuesta es bastante obvia se hombre y aléjate"_

En esta ocasión vieron al comandante Ikari comenzar a perder los _estribos "Ella me eligió a mi una ves sobre su pretendientes, siempre lo hizo..." _

"_Hasta que aparecí, si una noche sin protección acarrea estas consecuencias, y el hecho de que eligiera tenerme a pesar de tu insistencia te humillo, me pregunto si también te humillo el hecho de que ella se metiera de cabeza al eva 01 por mi y no por ti Gendo. Cuando me asimilo el eva ella absorbió mis pensamientos supo toda la historia de mi vida mientras yo aprendí sobre ella cada experiencia y recuerdo que tuvo aunque trato de ocultarme la charla que tuvieron el día que te dijo que estaba embarazada, creeme no estaba muy feliz con el tratamiento que me dio tu hermano y su esposa, incluso en ese momento ella creía que tu no estabas enterado y que no lo permitirías, pero la verdad siempre es dolorosa"_

"_¿Qué ocurrió Shinji¿de que estas hablando?" _Misato logro recuperar algo de su compostura al escuchar sobre el tratamiento que recibió en su hogar adoptivo. Solo existían 2 cosas que pueden reducir a un chico lleno de hormonas a un zombi sin voluntad, como era el comportamiento normal de Shinji las dos cosas que podían lograr eso son universalmente malas.

Asuka y Reí, miraban la situación desde el piso de la jaula donde estaba el eva 01, Asuka intercambio miradas con Misato, podría decirse que las 2 leyeron sus mentes y la imagen que ella construyo en su mente hacia parecer su niñez un cuento de hadas...

"_Rayos los imaginaba mas listos pero les contare, esas marcas en mi cuerpo y que repugnaron tanto a Asuka como para hacerla enojar mas de lo normal el día de la prueba de sincronización desnuda no son de origen natural, son las marcas de crianza o mejor dicho de la educación que recibí regularmente por años en mi dulce hogar del sur de Osaka"_

Maya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Misato solo pudo ahogar un grito _"Pero los informes de la sección marcaron que eran por problemas con alumnos abusivos en tu escuela"_

"_Valla, yo siempre creí que la sección 2 solo eran los perritos falderos de Gendo, nunca sospeche que escribieran historias convincentes, Nah no son tan inteligentes para eso; Misato sabes siempre hay algo peor que un inútil es un inconsciente bien un defecto mas para tu repertorio no creo que importe mucho."_

"_Shinji yo lo lamento tanto, si yo hubiese sabido" _Misato sabia que era verdad cada palabra mientras soltaba los restos de la vestimenta del piloto.

"_Tampoco hubieses hecho mucho, realmente no importa ya que ese no es el tema principal de esta charla, al fin de cuentas no eras tu quien necesitaba un ser quebrado sin voluntad para pilotear un robot gigante con el alma de su mujer, viéndolo así parece un esquema de villano de caricatura los efectos de la locura o no tener sexo decente en años; ¿Nada que decir Gendo?"_

Gendo solo miraba a su hijo hablar, simplemente era una descarga de sus frustraciones podía ser controlado sin dificultad y luego puesto convenientemente en silencio. Mientras que el personal se controlaría con los recursos habituales. _"Sus acusaciones son irrelevantes 3er elegido sin pruebas no lograra nada, además esta delinquiendo contra Nerv al usar el eva para fines personales estoy perdiendo mi tiempo Yui debe ser llevada a urgencias a ser atendida."_

El personal medico solo estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer desde que este experimento inicio esperaban ordenes, además el 3er elegido nunca fue una caja de sorpresas como un habitante común en sus instalaciones la ultima frase del comandante era la orden esperada solo que al bajar por las escaleras un muro invisible detuvo su avance….

_¿Pero que demonios pasa?, no podemos seguir… _Una pared hexagonal se levanto en las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior donde reposa la paciente ahora están atrapados en ese sitio.

* * *

Una pequeña esfera de luz descendió del núcleo S2 del eva 01, rápidamente traspaso el piso donde Shinji realizaba su acto atravesando cada obstáculo, esa energía tan reconfortante la llamaba cada nivel mas que bajaba se sentía mayor cantidad de esa presencia que la atraía, era Adán el estaba en ese sitio ella lo encontraría y lo rescataría nunca se imagino aliarse con un humano y que seria tan provechoso su mente comenzó a recordar cada hecho mientras completaba su descenso a la celda del padre. 

El plan marchaba perfectamente este par de meses con Shinji y el interior del eva 01, aprendió lo suficiente sobre los hábitos de sus enemigos, observación cuidadosa del lenguaje corporal, el hablado sus rutinas y patrones de pensamiento, cada ves que se hacían pruebas de sincronización ella comunicaba a Shinji de lo sucedido junto a los diálogos que escuchaba alrededor de su eva el proceso era complicado descartar la información insustancial para sus fines y dejar lo importante y trabajar en base a eso. Claro el ataque de Bardiel y el descontrol e Shinji puso en entredicho su trabajo su mente quedo lastimada al ver lo ocurrido a su amigo, se sentía sucio como un asesino, escapo el dolor la culpa y la desesperanza por primera ves lo abrumo realmente a un extremo de hacerlo colapsar finalmente llego Zeruel no supo exactamente por que regreso, solo se sintió aliviada verlo regresar su rabia despertó el potencial del eva a un nivel capaz de derrotar a los últimos mensajeros, la muerte de su hermano fue atroz siendo devorado vivo, a pesar de todo no escucho alguna señal de queja o suplica el ángel del poder era orgulloso en sus batallas, al ser derrotado acepto su destino estoicamente su muerte trajo un beneficio adicional el complemento final al plan de Gendo Ikari lo hizo confiarse y saborear las mieles del triunfo su error fue ese Shinji al ser asimilado por 01 se reencontró con su madre aquella mujer que le dio el único afecto en su niñez, sus mentes y cuerpos se unificaron una vez mas como al principio de su viaje…

-Desafortunadamente se negó a creer lo que vio en la mente de su hijo, estaba horrorizada pero aun así trato de defender a aquel hombre no era posible que aquel amoroso esposo fuese capaz de hacer y apoyar semejantes acciones contra su hijo, ella trato de confortarlo en un mundo perfecto mientras pensaba que hacer; Solo era un escape de la verdad que no quería ver, su esposo destruyo a su hijo sin ningún remordimiento, al punto de querer pactar con un ángel para detenerlo.

"_Mujer estupida creía que yo corrompí a su niño para que traicionara a los humanos"_ pensó Leiliel de forma mórbida.

Fue inevitable la confrontación cuando ella me invoco, supuse que querría ayudarnos en nuestro cometido, me equivoque trato de destruirme su poder era grande tenia la voluntad y la ventaja de ser su territorio afortunadamente logre sacar a Shinji de su ilusión para detenerla ella nunca atacaría su hijo su momento de duda nos permitió someterla hasta el momento clave.

"_¿Quién hubiese pensado que el viejo Ikari hablaba con su Yui todas las noches, sus planes todo se lo contaba al monstruo, incluso sus actividades para cuando se complementaran?, eso es una feliz casualidad esa mujer es su mayor debilidad, la idea de Shinji de humillarlo al traerla de vuelta tan perfecta como un ángel y hacerle imposible estar con ella es interesante"_

Solo un pequeño trabajo en sus memorias como Yui Ikari, una nueva vida nueva de 14 años la mayoría en coma por una crisis traumática por la muerte de su madre; un gran sentimiento repugnancia a Gendo, simple y efectivo. Además las otras 2 almas han aceptado su papel en esta obra, el ordenador de Nerv esta bajo su control con todos los secretos sucios de estos años, humillación, rechazo y abandono una mezcla atractiva.

"_He llegado finalmente"_ en ese momento la esfera llego al dogma terminal su primera impresión era de cólera, una enorme cruz roja sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Adán con la lanza de Longinus en su pecho y sus piernas faltantes.

Leiliel cambio su cuerpo a una forma humanoide, en otro momento solo hubiese liberado a Adán de su prisión pero en esta ocasión tenia que actuar bajo un plan a largo plazo, solo tenia que decirle lo ocurrido y como remediaría la situación pero... _"Pero tu no eres Adán eres Lilith"_ la presencia de la lanza de Longinus ocultaba la esencia de su madre, tanto tiempo de aquel llamado de auxilio su alma y cuerpo eran profanados por los lilim esa situación llevo a sus hijos a bersek también los llevo a su destrucción como seguramente hubiese sido su destino…

"_Esto no será fácil madre, es la hora de ver como esta tu alma" _el gigante crucificado no emitió ninguna respuesta como si estuviese muerta.

* * *

**Jaula 7**

"_¿Intentas escapar Rokobungi?, te creía un poco mas… ¿responsable? Es que la valentía es una palabra muy grande para describirte"_

Decisiones, decisiones Gendo Ikari creo en estos años una coraza desde su tiempo como estudiante problemático con un futuro nada prometedor, hasta su encuentro con Yui Ikari y su entrada a Seele, siempre tomo las decisiones que lo llevaran a la cima Yui era un escalón para su meta de riqueza y poder, los ancianos otro mas pero Yui le demostró afecto sincero como ninguna otra persona el se enamoro profundamente, era perfecto hasta su llegada ¡Shinji! el afecto de ella cambio todo por y para el. Ahora estaba atrapado por ese niño, Yui estaba inconsciente su única preocupación era ella no tiene tiempo para estas niñerías, es obvio el objetivo de Shinji desnudar sus métodos frente a su personal ¿para que fin, ninguno de ellos tiene poder para detenerlo o hacerle algo?, solo necesita esperar lo suficiente para que Akagi desactive el eva.

"_Oh vamos, no creo que al Gran Gendo Ikari le avergüence recordar como después de la muerte de su esposa abandono a su hijo ni siquiera un par de días después de su tragedia, para mandarlo con su hermano y esposa quienes solo aplicaron un régimen de maltrato físico y emocional. Con tu consentimiento pleno"_ el veneno era claro en la voz de Shinji.

Misato apretaba sus puño, todo este tiempo estaba claro las marcas en su cuerpo la personalidad deprimida los arranques de furia dentro de su eva pero ¿Por qué alguien consentiría tal crueldad?, lo que dijo Shinji sobre su madre era la ultima pieza, todo por una mujer el sufrimiento de Shinji, Rei y Touji todo para esto._" realmente es algo descabellado" _no noto cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus manos.

"_Claro todo en base a planes, para rescatar a mi Yui querida, una justificación no muy buena legalmente hablando, claro eso no importa, mientras el pilar de tu plan no colapsara físicamente, su mente podía ser desquebrajada a voluntad"_

"_Baka ¿de que estabas hablando?" _Extrañamente la voz de Asuka no estaba llena de rabia o sarcasmo como habitualmente sonaba ¿comprensiva? _"Aterrador" _fue el único pensamiento de Shinji.

"_Cuando sientes dolor tu mente trata de evadirlo con cualquier medio de defensa para no enloquecer conmigo paso diferente, no tenia ninguna memoria feliz para refugiarme durante los lapsos de inconsciencia por el dolor, estaba solo eh indefenso en una oscuridad total esa nada que es la mente de un niño, el miedo a quedarme en ese sitio permanentemente era lo que me traía de regreso, lo realmente gracioso es que en ese vació tu capacidad de razonamiento crece a niveles fenomenales tarde tiempo en entenderlo, me comportaba sin voluntad alguna no había castigo, trataba de obtener un amigo o simplemente jugar como los demás niños igual a castigo. Esas llamadas de mi tío donde solo decía que se comportaba según lo estimado supongo que era el informe de mi progreso como títere ¿Acaso hay algún error en mi deducciones?, también me pregunto si la educación de tu muñeca lolicon fue similar a mía o ¿el autismo que posee es genético?, de todos modos que importa. El efecto fue el opuesto odio y rencor a niveles inhumanos fue la consecuencia de esos años, con el tiempo intente entender el por que de todo esto, la respuesta llego en este sitio la in sacrificable unidad 01 diferente a las demás al punto de que es mejor dejar caer a las otras unidades mientras 01 sigua en pie, demasiado, para algo tan feo pero las apariencias engañan cada ves que mi evangelion entraba en modo bersek sentía esa presencia familiar de mi madre, al parecer esa es la única memoria rescatable de mi infancia de nuevo fue solo sumar dos y dos"_

"_Inicien secuencia de éxtasis del eva ¡Ahora!"_ se escucho a Ritsuko gritar, disfrutaba de ver humillado a Gendo pero sabia que el era capaz de mandar a silenciarlos a todo si Shinji seguía revelando los secretos sucios de ese hombre, lo había hecho en el pasado no le temblaría el pulso para hacerlo otra ves.

Los ojos amarillos del eva 01 perdieron su brillo, el efecto fue inmediato su cabeza cayo sobre sus hombros y las manos de la bestia aflojaron su agarre, estaba bajo control…

Gendo solo cargo a Yui y se dirigía a las escaleras en ese momento las alarmas se dispararon nuevamente _"¿Que ocurre Akagi?",_ los técnicos solo leían el aviso de secuencia abortada, mientras la alarma de código azul resonaba.

"_Doctora"_ Maya recibía la señal de ángel del lugar donde estaba su sempai, la misma que estaba en el lugar de Gendo Ikari, Misato Katsuragi y ella misma.

"_Vamos chicos la fiesta esta buena es muy temprano para irse" _las alarmas se apagaron mientras Shinji volvía a hablar, los ojos del eva reinicio su brillo Hey la boca se abrió mostrando la sonrisa enferma tan característica de el.

"_Como es posible que hicieras eso las Maggie son imposibles de controlar por..." Ritsuko_ estaba herida en su orgullo de científico, tanto como anonadada por que sus ordenador obedecía a otra persona por ¿voluntad propia?

"_Es que la doctora Akagi, me entrego los códigos maestros de las Maggie"_ todos miraban a Ritsuko de forma acusatoria _"Esa no tontos, la mayor y aparentemente la mejor de las dos ¿verdad Rits-Chan?"_

"_Mientes mi madre esta muerta, los muertos no hacen ese tipo cosas"_

"_Yo estoy legalmente muerto y estoy hablando contigo ella esta muerta en las mismas circunstancias que este servidor, por ende puedo tener comunicación con Naoko y otra mas en cualquier momento lo mejor es que también tenia un reyerta privada con Gendo, decirle vieja bolsa a la mujer que te hace servicio en la cama no es buena idea, eso sin mencionar que dormir con el ex amante de tu madre que saco beneficio de ella hasta en la muerte tampoco es moralmente correcto Rits-Chan" _

Asuka miraba satisfecha la escena ante sus ojos esa perra de Akagi nunca le cayo bien, siempre le pareció engreída y que miraba a los demás de mayor altura, Shinji la bajo de sus pedestal a patadas, solo había algo en su mente ¿Quién era la otra persona que Shinji nombraba? era evidente que estaba en 02 si el mismo y esa mujer llamada Naoko se encuentran en 01 y 00 respectivamente.

Ritsuko perdía su calma a cada instante se sentía como si le clavaran chuchillos ardientes en el pecho, el recuerdo de siempre ser inferior a su madre la atormentaba otra ves y alguien se aprovechaba de ello se sentía violada _"Calla, calla, cállate, tu no sabes nada, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme a mi ni a…"_

"_a ti ni a Gendo, bien es lamentable no cualquiera supondría que apoyarías a tu madre a pesar de que asesino a una Rei eso es aceptable pero tampoco es para que, te vallas a la cama con el sujeto que la aprisiono en el eva 00" _El tono de burla de Shinji era totalmente descarado contra Ritsuko sabia que la lastimaba y al parecer disfrutaba de todo esto.

Asesino a Rei ¿pero ella esta aquí¿Qué es esto? Misato quería respuestas y las tendría ya mismo _"¿Shinji que demonios dices Rei esta aquí viva?, ella no pudo ser asesinada por la madre de Ritsuko" _

"_Si lo fue Misato, 7 años atrás exactamente Asuka siempre tuvo la razón con respecto a Rei es una muñeca con todo el sentido de la palabra, una creación de mi padre hecha junto con los evas, un piloto perfectamente sumiso sin voluntad o amor propio una obra maestra para su guerra privada, creada y criada como ganado en tanques de lcl en el dogma central, cuando una muere la siguiente sale del tanque, para obedecer a Gendo una muñeca no cuestiona, obedece ese es el principio de la lógica de Rei Ayanami el motivo de su existencia, tan patética. Si no deseas creerme observa la depravación de este arca de la humanidad"_

El monitor holográfico del laboratorio mostró una recamara oculta donde estaban unos ventanales negros mientras estos se abrían mostraba algo asqueroso, un centenar de copias de Rei flotaban en el tanque de lcl con sus ojos abiertos y una sonrisa enferma, el núcleo del sistema de piloto automático una abominación a toda moral o ética humana, la descripción del ganado hecha por Shinji era valida, por los pies de las Reis mostraba pedazos de cuerpos incompletos o alguna mutiladas una en especial le faltaba el brazo derecho y un ojo… en ese momento las copias comenzaron a murmurar no era posible entender si era algún lenguaje solo que esos murmullos entraban en la mente de quien los escuchaba de forma hueca y gutural.

Rei estaba en dolor, Shinji siempre le había tratado bien sin pedir nada a cambio por ahora le repudiaba ¿su naturaleza artificial?, acaso los seres como ella no merecen afecto o amistad el solo hecho de existir hace que Ikari la odie, fue el quien le dijo que hay motivos para vivir mas allá del eva y que al sentir emociones las expresara que hay lagrimas de alegría y que sonreír te hace sentir bien _¿soy indigna de eso? _La forma en que Ikari la describió la hacia sentir mal cada palabra era mas dolorosa que la anterior, no tenia respuestas o como contradecirlo simplemente le retiraban el afecto recibido sin mas ese algo con lo que ella soñaba todas las noches, soy un monstruo para el ¿yo le repugno?, finalmente logro responder _"Yo no soy una muñeca"_

"_Si lo eres Rei, sin propósito real, pilotear el eva es insustancial vivir para algo tan vació no es vivir"_

"_Piloteo el eva para salvar la humanidad, es mi propósito y el comandante Ikari tiene el camino a esa salvación"_

El brillo de los ojos del eva aumento mientras Shinji dejaba escapar risilla _"Salvar la humanidad, no me hagas reír sabes que es una mentira, tu propósito es iniciar el 3er impacto para acabar con todos" _La pantalla cambio la imagen de la recamara con las Rei a otra imagen aun mas atroz la figura de un evangelion mutilado el que le faltan las piernas clavado a una cruz y con una enorme lanza roja en el pecho y la criatura contaba con 7 ojos _"Este es Adán el primer ángel quien inicio el segundo impacto, no fue destruido en aquel hecho solo lo hicieron prisionero desde ese entonces, ahora si nerv destruye a los ángeles por ser una amenaza ¿Por qué no matar a este? Simplemente Gendo y su muñeca accionaran el 3er impacto fundiendo su mente con Adán para levantarse como un dios falso con el cual controlar la humanidad a voluntad"

* * *

_

**Dogma Terminal**

"_Definitivamente no esperaba esto" _Leiliel finalmente logro entrar a la mente de Lilith, el panorama era desolador, aquella imagen de su mente un edén idílico desaparecio, los árboles estaban putrefactos, los ríos secos y aquellos con algún liquido emanaban sangre esta imagen era donde Lilith guardaba a sus niños imperfectos para custodiarlos y darles la paz que sus almas torturadas anhelaban con pasión. Este lugar ahora era lo que los seres humanos llamaban un camino al infierno. _"Es realmente doloroso ver este lugar hecho trizas espero que su alma este en mejores condiciones" _La mente siempre fue la imagen del alma y del corazón, Lilith era la prueba de la crueldad de la humanidad, Leiliel no pudo ahogar el grito de horror al ver la condición de su madre, un grito que desperto de su letargo a las almas prisioneras de los evas 02 y 00 junto a las reproducciones de Rei, incluso alguien como Shinji lo escucho claramente.

Justo en el centro de aquel paisaje estaba el árbol central a sus pies reposaba la imagen del alma de Lilith, el cabello que rodeaba su cuerpo estaba totalmente envejecido cubriendo su rostro, en el pecho estaban dos agujeros que se hundían dentro de su cuerpo uno en el centro entre los senos otro en el área del corazón además sus manos tienen los agujeros de los clavos aun sangrantes, con todo la peor lesión era en el área de la entrepierna, una línea sangrante cubría el área justo donde sus piernas físicas fueron amputadas.

"_Estos monstruos no solo flagelaron su cuerpo si no su alma a este punto" _La histeria es la descripción mas cercana al estado de la mente de Leiliel en este punto, esos sentimientos tan caóticos que son prohibidos entre los ángeles pero nunca olvidados siempre latentes en su ser. Reuniendo el poco autocontrol que poseía levanto el rostro de su madre sus ojos tan vacíos… sin vida alguna los mismos ojos de una mujer violada quien ha perdido sus deseos de vivir, la comparación al estado de Lilith es la misma seguramente el procedimiento que le proveyó de un alma a la sirviente de Gendo causo este daño, ellos pagaran sus crímenes de la misma forma que delinquieron solamente ese hombre Ikari estaba fuera del alcance de su rabia el destino de aquel le pertenece a Shinji ese fue su trato.

Ella necesitaba escapar alejarse de tanta miseria solo dijo unas ultimas palabras al cuerpo sin vida _"pronto serás liberada de este tormento, esperadme por favor"_ Leiliel no sabia que incluso un alma rota puede llegar a sonreír…

* * *

**Jaula 7**

A su manera cada uno sentía algo en común ante estos hechos traición, muchos de los técnicos entraron a nerv con un objetivo claro crear su futuro, el personal de mecánica de la base para proteger a sus hijos/as otros por orgullo como Ritsuko o venganza como Misato, todos trabajan para el enemigo.

Rei no observaba las miradas de rechazo hacia ella, solo se derrumbo su espíritu colapso ante la brutalidad de Shinji cada palabra cada insulto, todo es confuso no hay respuesta a lo que siente solo desea drenar el dolor no puede, solo sale un gemido de dolor como el de un animal herido nada mas ¿acaso el tiene razón soy una muñeca sin objetivos?

"_Has comprobado mi punto Rei, las muñecas no pueden llorar no posees sentimientos por eso no puedes recibir afecto alguno solo sirves para obedecer y ser lanzada a voluntad, siendo así ¿Qué otros usos te ha dado Gendo mi estimada muñeca lolicon?" _Shinji atacaba sin compasión las palabras pueden matar y Rei en este momento era el vivo ejemplo de ello el brillo de sus ojos finalmente se apago, su mente se quebró ante el sufrimiento la ultima frase era mas de lo que pudo tragar Rei.

"_Detente Baka ya es demasiado" _Asuka paso de admiración al terror Shinji su baka hentai nunca seria capaz de hacer esto a alguien el no, lo era ni siquiera alguien tan detestable como Ayanami merecía este castigo, ese gemido de dolor levanto una parte del corazón que Asuka creía olvidada la compasión era tan triste verla así abandonada como ella misma cuando su madre se suicido.

Todos incluso alguien como Gendo Ikari se sorprendieron al ver a Asuka tratando de consolar a Rei, tomando en cuenta que ella no es la mayor fan de la chica de azul.

"_¿Estas segura de lo que haces Asuka¿en verdad deseas ayudar a la muñeca del hombre que te dejo huérfana?"_ Esto desperto a Asuka de la peor manera posible.

"_¿Qué mierda dices baka? tu no tienes ningún derecho de averiguar mi vida, además mi madre estaba loca y se suicido yo misma la vi hacerlo" _Exclamo una indignada pelirroja.

"_Loca es una palabra muy cruel Asuka prefiero poner perder la mente, la misma forma en que mi madre murió o fue asimilada por el eva tu madre bueno perdió su camino por decirlo así, justo en el mismo experimento no es una casualidad, el informe recibido por nerv Alemania indicaba que el experimento de activación de 01 fue un éxito total solo que ocurrió un accidente con la cabina del piloto y que Yui Ikari salio disparada contra un muro su situación actual es estable pero estará inconsciente por algunos días, ese fue el informe que recibió Kyoko antes de meterse en 02, claro mi madre era legalmente muerta y parte del eva 01 todo cuadra perfectamente. El efecto es que ella en su experimento se resistió a ser asimilada lucho en vano por su vida su alma y cuerpo fueron divididos, dando como resultado que el cuerpo de tu madre quedase completo, sin alma o mente alguna estaba en automático, solo funcionando con patrones lógicos de pensamiento y los instintos animales de los seres vivos." _

Asuka dejo de caminar al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Rei, su mente funcionaba mas rápido que nunca antes, solo alguien como el comandante o la doctora Akagi podrían manipular esos informes, su madre esta en su eva y aquella cosa que trato de matarla era un resultado de los planes enfermos de esta gente. Asuka solo fijo paso al sitio del comandante ella lo mataría por eso _"Tu viejo de mierda, mataste a mi madre solo por esa puta que tienes en brazos" _Afortunadamente para el diablo rojo Misato fue mas rápida al detenerla.

"_Suéltame, lo matare, matare al bastardo por hacerme esto" _Asuka solo lloraba de la rabia.

Misato era la primera en querer meterle una bala en la cabeza por todo lo hecho y quizás otra a Ritsuko pero este no es el momento _"Asuka no lo hagas por favor hay otras maneras"_

"_Mayor Katsuragi controle al segundo o las 2 serán sancionadas con prisión por irrespeto a la autoridad" _Gendo no parecía intimidado por el ataque de rabia de la segunda elegida, mas bien lo disfrutaba, solo un insecto mas pensó de forma arrogante.

Shinji era quien realmente disfrutaba todo esto, Gendo atrapado por 2 mujeres rabiosas sus planes desenmascarados y el a pesar de sus apariencias estaba totalmente cercado _"Casi demasiado placer para ser real" _fue el pensamiento de Shinji al ver esto lastima que el Show terminaría pronto.

"_Si es verdad Asuka, no hay forma posible de explicarles a las autoridades que tu madre y la mía no estaban muertas si no dentro de un robot gigante, es inverosímil además Rokobungi tiene influencia política tanto por su posición en nerv como las influencias ganadas al casarse con mi madre. La justicia no servirá para esto."_

Gendo tenia plena confianza a pesar de todo su autoridad como comandante de Nerv no podía ponerse a duda, los presentes solo eran piezas menores en su gran plan como los peones que son morirían por su rey para que el tenga su reina _"Así es 3er elegido no existe forma de que puedas intentar algo en mi contra, simplemente no tienes la capacidad para ello."_

"_¿Disculpa has dicho algo Rokobungi?" _En ese momento el juego de esposas que tenían a 01 fijado al muro de abrieron y el eva camino un paso adelante _"Creo que no por lo visto, tome las Maggie bajo mi poder, descubrí todos y cada uno de tus secretos sucios ¿y acaso me crees tan estupido como para no quitarte la comandancia?, tu megalomanía es sorprendente si hay algo que aprendí de la historia de la humanidad es que los criminales nunca pagan por sus actos mas grandes si no por los chicos, Dictadores y Mafiosos caen por niñerías como multas de transito o evasión fiscal, tu sabes esas cosas que aman lo políticos para reelegirse en sus cargos según recuerdo la ONU tiene elecciones el mes entrante y siempre han discutido los presupuestos excesivos de nerv vamos le pides a ellos el 300 mas de lo requerido para funcionar, claro mucho de ese dinero esta en tus cuentas secretas en Hong Kong, y bien los candidatos siempre quieren subir, de casualidad sin intervención mía esos informes financieros llegaron al escritorio de uno de ellos hace un par de semanas así que la orden de captura estará pronto a emitirse, realmente una vergüenza para el apellido Ikari"_

La cara de seguridad de Gendo desaparecía lentamente mientras cambiaba a una de rabia su ultimo error de esa noche _"Tu y tus pequeños planes para separarme de Yui no lograran nada, solo eres alguien débil que nunca debió haber ingresado en nuestras vidas"_

Asuka finalmente se libro del apretón de Misato pateando a sus pies, no dejaría a ese idiota seguir hablando, _"Tu imbecil no te ocultaras detrás de esa mujer" _rápidamente arrebato a Yui del cuerpo de Gendo por el cabello y dejándola caer, mientras ella pateaba con toda su rabia al comandante de nerv en la entrepierna. _"Bien hijo de perra ni creas que sales librado de mi" _

Pero Asuka solo sintió algo impactar en su rostro mientras su cuerpo era derribado, estaba aturdida pero logro captar algo _"Siempre fuiste una molestia como la puta de tu madre, ni siquiera muerta es útil para algo" _Asuka apenas escucho cuando el seguro del revolver del comandante fue quitado en ese momento el sonido de disparos la obligo a cerrar los ojos.

"_Aun continuo con vida ¿pero como?" _cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirar su miedo fue aun mayor, las balas estaban flotando frente a ella como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante un brillo ámbar hizo caer las balas, mientras resonaron mas disparos esta ves Misato disparo a las piernas del comandante Ikari para detenerlo.

"_¿Asuka estas bien?"_ Misato corría hasta el arma de Gendo para arrebatársela.

"_Por supuesto que si, la gran Asuka Langley no le teme a nada" _aunque su rostro decía otra cosa.

La transmisión desde el eva 01 de reactivo nuevamente _"lamento mucho interrumpir la escena romántica entre ustedes 2 señoritas, pero esto entra en intento de homicidio otro cargo mas para el repertorio, Gendo niño malo muy malo les recomendaría ponerlo en máxima seguridad no sea que sufra otro arranque de furia contra _alguna_ otra indefensa chica, después que dispongan de el necesito hablar con ustedes a solas"

* * *

_

**Ubicación desconocida**

Seele 01 informaba a los otros miembros del nuevo panorama _"El informe del agente Kaji, demuestra que Ikari tenia previsto robarnos la instrumentalizad para si mismo, su hijo encontró evidencias para finalmente sacarlo del juego y también trajo de regreso a Yui Ikari"_

"_Esto juega a nuestro favor los datos del agente indica que Yui Ikari no tiene sus memorias, sin mencionar que ella accede al comando de nerv, con Ikari fuera del juego la meta final esta mas cercana" _Fue la respuesta de Seele 09.

"_El piloto Ikari alcanzo la evolución completa el es una amenaza a nuestros fines" _la discusión estallo ¿como lucharían contra el que alcanzo su meta de evolución?, una herejia su plan maestro.

Seele 01 coloco todo en orden nuevamente _"Señores no hay de que preocuparse Ikari es una desviación leve al panorama, nuestro enviado fruto del conocimiento y la vida tiene el poder para derrotarlo, además Fuyutsuki ni Yui Ikari tienen la habilidad para frenar nuestras metas, el camino final del hombre comenzara pronto" _El monolito de Seele 01 se apago cancelando la reunión del comité.

Un hombre joven de ojos rojos miraba al hombre que manipulaba los hilos del poder en el mundo _"Gendo Ikari menosprecio a su hijo, ahora el esta detenido ese chico demostró ser mas listo que su padre y que ustedes el es interesante"_

"_Tendrás tiempo de conocerlo en tu visita a Tokio 3, solo cumple con tu destino de llevar la humanidad a la nueva era" _Kiel Lorentz a pesar de todo siente escalofríos en la presencia del ángel final, es demasiado exentrico para su gusto.

* * *

**2 horas después del rescate de….**

-Los pocos presentes miraban expectantes al eva 01 recordando lo ocurrido unas pocas horas atrás, primero una persona con mas de 10 años muerta regreso junto otras revelaciones mas oscuras, ahora ¿que planeaba para ellos?.

"_Gendo esta bajo custodia y por tratar de matar a Asuka junto a las acusaciones de desviar fondos le quitaran el comando de esta instalación, pero nerv es una corporación privada financiada por la ONU el eva 00 y 01 le pertenecen a la familia Ikari, en otras circunstancias yo lo recibiría todo por herencia pero estoy muerto legalmente, Yui se encargara de todo a partir de ahora en adelante necesitara su ayuda para detener a los ángeles por venir, siendo sinceros no confió ni en usted Dra. Akagi ni en usted Vise comandante Fuyutsuki pero necesito gente con experiencia para que ella pueda controlar la situación entrante"_

"_Después de humillarme frente a todos no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme un favor Shinji" _Ritsuko estaba enfurecida seguro todos los chismes girarían en torno a ella.

"_Realmente no te pido un favor, es que no tienes opción querida cometiste muchas faltas que te costarían tu licencia medica y libertad para Gendo seria una lastima que alguien tan lista como tu termine en una celda, claro esas pruebas pueden desaparecer en tu beneficio no te pido que cometas un crimen solo que trabajes para mi madre"_ el tono de arrogancia de Shinji afloro nuevamente contra Ritsuko aparentemente disfrutaba hacerla enojar.

Shinji solo continuo _" y usted profesor Fuyutsuki simplemente se lo debe por todos los errores cometidos al ser el perro faldero de Gendo considérelo su absolución"_

"_Finalmente, Misato cuida de ella por favor necesitara de alguien como tu para animarse y redescubrir su vida lo creas o no es un persona totalmente nueva" _

Misato solo miraba con tristeza a su amigo Shinji, ahora el manipulaba y destruía, no pudo ayudarlo cuando la nesecito y el le confía a su madre _"Shinji ¿Planeas salir cuando acabemos a los ángeles?"_

La respuesta fue una de las ultima sorpresas de la noche _"No puedo hacerlo yo no tengo un cuerpo para hacerlo, durante los primeros intentos de rescate de mi madre hace 10 años dañaron el lcl que contenía su cuerpo si la hubiese sacado así nada mas ella habría muerto por la falta de órganos, tuve que usar material prestado para hacerla como actualmente es, el único disponible era mi propio cuerpo."_

Cuando el profesor Fuyutsuki planeaba preguntar a Shinji sus planes fue interrumpido _"el ultimo punto es mi madre, cuando la saque del eva hice una limpieza a sus memorias ella no recuerda su vida como Yui Ikari absolutamente nada, ella vivirá una vida nueva desde 0 su infancia la paso en coma hasta el día de hoy con eso no tendrán que rendir explicaciones, y el por que de todo esto es simple ella no merecía el dolor de ver todos los crímenes que aquel hombre cometió en su nombre, seria muy cruel vivir con la muerte de sus amigas para ella y lo que el me hizo a mi. Sus datos personales y documentos de identidad y vida están en su ordenador Vice comandante solo arregle los últimos preparativos para que ella controle la herencia de la familia Ikari y nerv._

"_Así nada mas eh, todo para sacar a tu padre del juego, todo para cobrar una estupida venganza te quitaste tu propia posibilidad de vivir para joder al comandante" _Misato paso de la tristeza a la indignación todo lo que ocurría en nerv es demasiado enfermo para aceptarlo, una tragedia tras otra, todo alrededor del evangelion es definitivo Dios los odia, no hay explicación racional para tanta locura.

Shinji ya esperaba algo como esto por parte de Misato sus legendarios arranques maternos. "_Si un precio pequeño realmente, por que Gendo planeaba hacerse un ¡Dios y esclavizar la humanidad!. Es un caso perdido explicarles esto, en fin yo me retiro tengo mucho trabajo por delante sacar a Naoko Akagi y a Kyoko Zeppelín es mas complejo que el sacar a mi madre quizás en otro par de meses lo logre, hasta entonces ustedes están por su cuenta contra los ángeles"_ los ojos del eva finalmente se apagaron dando por terminada la conversación.

Shinji se sentía cansado no era el agotamiento físico o mental, era un reflejo de su antiguo ser y junto con el agotamiento no tenia paciencia para… _"Felicidades, has derrotado a tu padre destruido la moral de su amante, también a la sirvienta y finalmente sometes su obra a tu voluntad¿planeas tocar la lira mientras incendias Tokio 3?" _Leiliel finalmente apareció de su viaje al fondo dogma terminal donde reposaba su padre.

"_No estoy de humor para ti en este momento…" _Shinji fue detenido por la cara de rabia del ángel de la noche.

"_Mi madre es quien esta presa ahí abajo, su alma esta en ruinas y no hay rastros de Adán mas que la lanza de Longinus es posible que ese grupo seele sea quien lo tenga, hay que obligarlos a moverse para poder capturarlos" _finalmente Shinji solo asintió mientras su imagen desaparecía lentamente.

Leiliel solo podía suspirar _"Todo consigue ser mas complicado cada ves, antes solo era rescatar a mis padres y castigar a los humanos, ahora es rescatar a mis padres proteger a los humanos y salvar a Shinji" _ella también se desvaneció para ir a su mundo perfecto.

Continuara en…. Mujer muerta caminando

**Notas del Autor:**

-Finalmente lo sucedido tras soltar a Yui, he aquí el punto principal se quitaron de encima su primer obstáculo para evitar el 3er impacto, seguro me llegaran quejas sobre el Dios falso como puse en el capitulo anterior esas son las conjeturas que tienen Shinji y Leiliel sobre lo que planea Seele.

Las escenas"astrales" de Leiliel/Lilith bien siempre me quedo esa duda si crearon a Rei con su ADN y parte extrayendo esencia del alma de Lilith ¿Cómo queda un alma amputada?, tomando pura licencia creativa seguro quedaron "hechos leña" tanto adán como Lilith después de que crearan a Kaworu y Rei.

Esto me lleva al punto de la revisión del observador sobre la naturaleza angelical en la serie en varias ocasiones se habla de la similitud del ser humano con los ángeles 98 de al ADN coincide, y en las explicaciones de Kaworu explica que Lilith puede llamar a la humanidad por que nació de ella, en perspectiva son nuestros hermanos mayores en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya llegaron a la máxima meta evolutiva una inmortalidad casi total (quizás ellos nos ayudarían a llegar pero…), me tome la licencia de humanizar los ángeles si son como los humanos en aspectos psicológicos o sentimentales ¿Por qué no serian capaces de violar reglas o delinquir? En tal caso ¿Cómo controlar a un criminal con la capacidad de resurrección?, o como castigar a una raza que ha violado todas las brechas morales y no merece piedad alguna. El destruir un alma en si mismo es aterrador y es el peor castigo para los peores crímenes, la justicia nunca es totalmente "justa". Igual mejor repasare ese punto :).

Finalmente tanto Shinji como Rei andan fuera de carácter. Shinji en su fase de chico malo haciendo desastres con la moral de la gente y Rei con sentimientos y sus monólogos. Si ya se los Rei fan atormentaron al Fantastic man por hacerla llorar, no se si a BeamKnight 87 por matarla, supongo que a mi me toca la hoguera por quebrarla pero es necesario para lo siguiente. También es pesado trabajar a Gendo desde mi punto de vista un hombre megalómano y muy demente, quizás una persona no esta sana mentalmente pero puede ser muy inteligente y calculador es posible que esta representación no se plasme tan bien como yo quisiera.

Pd: Estoy en la búsqueda de prelectores para el fic cualquier interesado puede comunicarse a mi mail a: Hombre del saco, Feroang y el observador por sus revisiones todo es tomado en cuenta.

Tiempo del Omake: Continuando los vistos y agregando los nuevos.

Omake 1: Maestro Shinji 2 el secreto de Ritsuko.

-Si todas/os quedaron sorprendidas con la reaparición de Shinji y sus 3 amigas, las cosas que las chicas dijeron en sus sueños elevaron a Shinji a la categoría de santo en nerv Makoto y Shigeru, montaron un templo a Shinji el magno cuyos sectarios son el personal de mantenimiento de los evas y los agentes de la sección 2 donde se venden los amuletos de amor y poder usados por Shinji-sama para su conquistas, eso quizás explique el motivo por el cual Makoto comentaba sobre una cuenta en Suiza y el hecho de que los brutos de la sección 2 consigan mayor cantidad de citas en estos días aparentemente funcionan.

El interrogatorio a las "amigas" de Shinji que llevan por nombre, Belldandy, Urd y Skuld. Aumento el grado de conmoción en los chismorreos de pasillos, posiblemente la causa de el hecho es que Misato Katsuragi mujer de mente abierta, bomba sexy y una puta (esto entre las chicas cuyos novios le roban miradas a Misato) saliera del cuarto de interrogatorio con una severa hemorragia nasal al punto de tener que andar con un carrito de suero por 2 días para evitar un desangre mortal, si las cosas que se comentaron en ese cuarto no pueden salir a la luz publica, pero afecto profundamente a alguien…

Cierta doctora rubia que apenas evita el vergonzoso destino de Misato revaluaba su vida amorosa hasta el momento esto fue lo que paso por su mente.

Sistema operativo Ritsuko Akagi C//

A: Gendo es un ave pequeña.

B: No la trata bien y luego la hecha.

C: Solo sabe gritar Yui y hasta la humilla haciéndola usar una peluca castaña.

Sistema operativo Ritsuko Akagi C// Buscando

A: Aparentemente Shinji esta mejor entrenado según lo obtenido por el interrogatorio.

B: Sus amigas son felices por como llegaron a su relación.

C: No tiene ex esposa muerta.

Resultado del análisis comparativo// Upgradear equipo Ikari a Ikari V.2

Ritsuko era una mujer frustrada sexualmente, y eso lleva a la locura. Si estaba decidido ella actualizaría el equipo a costa de lo que fuera…

-Shinji no recordaba que el laboratorio de la doctora Akagi fuese hecho de piedras, y que necesitara estar encadenado a una cama para eso, es mas no recordaba nada desde que la doctora le interrumpió el almuerzo con Bell, Urd y Skuld mientras firmaba autógrafos a los chicos de la sección 2.

"_Bienvenido Shinji es hora de hacerte una revisión completa" _sacando a Shinji de sus pensamientos la doctora Akagi llevaba su bata de laboratorio marca registrada, el resto bueno… La diferencia entre su camisa y un sujetador es discutible y su falda pues las trenzas de un zapato cubren mucho más.

"_Bien doctora no tengo problema con las pruebas medicas pero desáteme por favor"_

La desquiciada mujer avanzaba lentamente al lugar donde estaba Shinji con una extraña caja en las manos_ "No Shinji eso le quitaría la gracia a todo esto, sabes tu y tus amigas son muy felices, mientras yo soporte por 8 años a Gendo y sus jornadas incompletas pero ya no mas los errores del padre serán resueltos por el hijo" _Mientras la científica en jefe de nerv y psicópata en potencia abría la caja el corazón de Shinji latía mas rápido ese horrendo sonido tan familiar el de un cuchillo progresivo.

"_Doctora lamento mucho lo que mi padre le ha hecho o dejado de hacer pero no me mate, creo que podemos solucionarlo con palabras"_ Shinji estaba al borde de las lagrimas para ese momento.

"_No planeo matarte Shinji, planeo otra cosa muy divertida Muajajaaja"_ Mientras saco el objeto de la caja Shinji vio que no era un cuchillo progresivo eso era… oh! Por dios han matado a los ángeles con un vib… ¡ARGG! Un grito de espanto recorrió cada pasillo de Nerv.

Omake 2: En Taro Tokio ¡Ejecutor!

-12 horas de tensión cobraban sus efectos el eva 01 seguía atrapado dentro del 12avo ángel y el plan era explotarlo con minas N2.Shinji no saldría vivo de esta Misato se resigno a perderlo…

"_Preparen las minas N2, la operación comienza en 3 minutos"_ El personal del puente se encargaban de finiquitar el plan.

De pronto un terremoto inicio partiendo la calle, el mismo ángel parecía retorcerse sus marcas blancas desaparecieron quedando una inmensa luna negra _"Que diablos sucede Ritsuko"_

"_No lo se Misato nosotros no lo causamos" _acaso ¿es obra de Shinji? El ultimo pensamiento de Ritsuko antes de perder el habla, Una cuchilla abrió una hendidura en la piel del ángel, luego emergió otra cuchilla de luz creando una puerta finalmente la monstruosa cabeza del evangelion 01 se asomo pero era imposible¡es de color dorado!

El 12avo ángel exploto en un mar de sangre mientras 01 levitaba de forma arrogante, sus características eran hermosas a su manera primero el color púrpura cambio a un dorado puro, las protecciones de las rodillas y antebrazos fueron modificadas el material parecía cierto tipo de diamante junto a su pecho en su centro estaba un orbe verde esmeralda rodeado de inscripciones en algún idioma antiguo y finalmente sus brazos tenia unos brazaletes de los que emergían una cuchilla aparentemente de energía.

Los técnicos trabajaban en las señales del evangelion _"Identidad confirmada es nuestro eva 01, ya tenemos video y audio"_

"_Pónganla en línea ahora" _Misato aparentemente salio de su estado depresivo "Shinji, Shinji responde"

"_En Taro Aiur, dos largos años han pasado Misato es bueno escuchar tu voz de nuevo" _

¿Aiur¿2 Años? No entiendo nada "_Activen las cámaras inútiles !ya!" _La curiosidad de Misato se vio rebasada mientras el monitor del centro de mando mostraba un Shinji Ikari aparentemente en sus últimos años adolescentes su rostro mas maduro y apariencia muscular dejaron sin habla a todos evidentemente para el paso cierto tiempo además su plugsuit tenia colores Dorado con negro junto a un orbe esmeralda en su corazón y brazaletes similares a los de su eva.

Ritsuko fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión_ "Shinji trae tu eva al hangar 3 por favor debes explicarnos todo lo ocurrido"_

"_Si doctora esta va a ser una historia muy interesante se lo prometo" _fue todo lo que Shinji respondió mientras su eva se movía con su batería aparentemente agotada.

Omake 3¡No soy una muñeca!

Simplemente le retiraban el afecto recibido sin mas ese algo con lo que ella soñaba todas las noches, soy un monstruo para el¿acaso le repugno? finalmente logro responder _"Yo no soy una muñeca"_

Se escucho un suspiro en los altavoces_ "Si lo eres Rei los seres humanos no tiene una llave cuerda gigante en la espalda"_

"_No soy… no soy una muñeca, dame cuerda por favor" _Rei se quedo sin energía.

"_¿Es que acaso son unos idiotas y nunca lo notaron antes?"_ Reclamo Shinji muy enojado.

Misato se encontraba roja de vergüenza_ "es que Shinji, Rei es bastante rara creímos que era un adorno jeje"_

Fuyutsuki solo miraba la escena con una gran gota de sudor, _"le dije a Ikari que invirtiera en clones pero no, el solo quería comprar la colección de muñecas de Sailor Moon a Kyoko"._


	4. Interludio 2:Mujer muerta caminando

**Nadie lo vio venir**

Interludio 2: Mujer Muerta caminando

-El lugar era un caos desde que las tropas invasoras penetraron el sistema de seguridad de nerv todo paso a ser una escena surrealista, las alarmas sonando a toda potencia mientras los empleados trataban de huir por sus vidas o rendirse pacíficamente solo para ser ejecutados a sangre fría, es evidente que la misión de estos hombres es la búsqueda y destrucción, era horroroso ver los cuerpos mutilados de su personal las municiones explosivas tienen un efecto atroz en el cuerpo de la victima si sobreviven a la ráfaga inicial el efecto explosivo crea una dolorosa agonía, ella tuvo que matar a una de sus secretarias para ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Yurika Ikari avanzaba lentamente al cuarto de control su trayecto era demasiado largo esquivando las patrullas enemigas y abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos de sus empleados y amigos. Nada la preparo para ver el centro de comando en ruinas sus empleados estaban todos muertos, Makoto Hyuga y Shigeru Aoba aun tenían en brazos sus ametralladoras mientras que Maya Ibuki tenia un solo orificio de bala en la frente al parecer fue la única muerte rápida, del cuerpo de Ritsuko Akagi solo quedaban rastros de su cabello y el olor de la grasa quemándose.

"_Siento que vomitare si sigo aquí mas tiempo" _se dijo a si misma asqueada por la vista

Poco después algo capto su atención había escuchado un par de pasos en dirección a las jaulas de los evas, solo recargo su arma mientras caminaba a la fuente del ruido. Esta era la jaula del eva 01 el titán púrpura junto a 02 y 00 no se encontraban en el recinto solo se encontraba cuerpo tirado, la oscuridad del sitio no le permitió identificarlo a esa distancia que tenia una chaqueta roja una falda negra_. "Solo Misato vestía así" _la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de pedir por su alma mientras sintió pasos detrás de ella.

"_Tu eres el responsable de esto déjate ver ya" _Yurika solo apunto su arma en dirección a aquel hombre las sombras lo tapaban completamente a excepción de sus lentes color ámbar y unos guantes blancos, aquel hombre solo rió mientras lanzaba algo a los pies de Yurika.

La chica no pudo evitar gritar mientras observaba la cabeza de Misato Katsuragi rodar a sus pies.

"_Tu monstruo, te matare por esto" _Yurika solo apunto a los cristales era el único punto visible y seguro seria mortal, pero no le hacia nada mientras la figura reía solo señalo al techo, cuando finalmente volteo aquel hombre había desparecido y ella estaba en el exterior del geofrente.

"_Los evas ¿pero que hacen aquí?"_ La niebla reinaba en el geofrente las siluetas y las luces que marcaban los ojos de sus evangelion eran su única guía mientras ella observaba vio 9 pares de ojos volando como buitres a un animal muerto, el eva 01 solo rugió mientras esperaba a sus rivales.

El eva 02 siempre imprudente se lanzo contra sus enemigos, su error demostraría ser fatal. De algún lado una de las criaturas creo una especie de lanza empalando al eva rojo en el núcleo y traspasando el sitio de la cabina del piloto, el efecto fue inmediato los 4 ojos azules de la bestia se apagaron mientras la vida de Asuka corría el mismo destino.

La reacción de 01 y 00 no fue de esperar se lanzaron contra sus enemigos aquel que mato a Asuka fue la primera victima de 01 con su mórbido sentido del deber golpeo al monstruo con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar, cuando cayo a tierra su lanza lo esperaba para traspasarlo de cabo a rabo. Desafortunadamente el eva 00 fue reducido por los otros 8 monstruos, sus miembros fueron rasgados mientras su cabeza aplastada de un pisotón lento un ultimo grito de dolor marco el fin de Rei Ayanami.

"_Eso es demasiado deténganlo, por favor paréenlo ya" _Yurika finalmente rompió a llorar las lagrimas que quería dejar salir hace mucho tiempo finalmente le derrotaron.

Un joven miraba a la chica llorar, sus ojos eran rojos como el color de la sangre…

"_¿Por qué debe parar si ustedes lo comenzaron?, esto es obra del hombre su propio enemigo"_

Yurika solo observo al joven mientras el miraba la pelea de 01 contra los invasores. No sabia que responder.

"_Los humanos de antaño eran unidos, tenían un sentido de comunidad sus deseos eran mas nobles que ahora, el que desearan satisfacer sus deseos de placer no era reprochable pues es un instinto natural querer comodidad, solo que ustedes en algún punto perdieron su rumbo se volvieron displicentes y conformistas, dejaron de pensar en el mañana por ende dejaron de crecer cada generación era mejor que la anterior ahora solo son iguales, copias exactas de sus antepasados, copias arrogantes eh ignorantes cuando llegaran al punto final Adán y Lilith los traerían a su lado para darles la paz, ustedes creen que pueden controlar a sus padres los vejaron y profanaron creando así el motor de su destrucción"_

La chica solo recordó lo que observo en su viaje al dogma terminal _"Aquella bestia en la cruz, a el es quien debes referirte"_

"_¿El es la bestia¿Qué los separa de ser bestias?, las bestias no se mutilan o guerrean entre ellas por ambición es solo parte de su supervivencia el mas apto sobrevive, el débil parece genera y mantiene la vida. Ustedes desatan guerras por motivos egoístas, religión, política y deudas de orgullo, eso los pone debajo de las bestias. Esa misma arrogancia los llevo a tratar de sacrificar a su salvador para crear un dios corrupto que encubriera el poco valor de la humanidad, los mensajeros de Dios desataron su cólera en este mundo. Míralo el es hermoso contra toda esperanza el lucha, por su vida no quiere morir no quiere perder por eso su belleza resplandece en esta oscuridad, lo mejor de si emerge a cada segundo"_

El evangelion 01 finalmente redujo a sus atacantes, los restos mutilados de aquellos monstruos solo quedaba 1 de ellos, aparentemente el mas fuerte, el eva 01 solo golpeo a su enemigo con un gancho, mientras que su otra mano clavaba el cuchillo progresivo en el cuello de la criatura, esta solo trataba de ahorcar al eva 01.

Yurika finalmente logro hablar_"Este es el precio de nuestros crímenes de jugar a ser Dios, pero muchos inocentes morirán por unos pocos culpables ¿crees que es justo?"_

"_Es justo que los hijos de Adán y Lilith muriesen a manos de abominaciones creadas por ustedes, no lo es como tampoco es justo el hecho de que Adán sea su prisionero, el no los odia aun los ama pero las pequeñas metas de lilim los condenara a la nada observa"_

En aquel instante la lucha se detuvo el eva 01 y su rival solo comenzaron a ver sus alrededores mientras la pirámide de nerv exploto en una cruz de fuego, una criatura gigantesca salio envuelta entre las llamas fácilmente triplicaba el tamaño de los evangelions aquella cosa solo agito su mano y la cruz de fuego se transformo en un tornado incinerando todo a su paso.

Yurika solo sintió al joven abrazarla _"Adiós lilim" _el pilar de fuego la alcanzo el calor derretía su piel mientras el dolor la llenaba…

"_Despierte Comandante Ikari despierte por favor" _

Rei Ayanami al escuchar los gritos del nuevo comandante de nerv acudió a ayudarle, estos incidentes eran cada vez más comunes desde su viaje al dogma terminal.

"_¿Rei eres tu¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Una chica somnolienta miraba a su heroína favorita salvarla de ser incinerada usando un pijama estas ves.

"_Otra pesadilla señora"_ respondió con su tono monótono habitual.

"_Ya veo, gracias por despertarme Rei por cierto ¿Qué hora es?"_ Bostezo la chica.

"_Apenas las 6 de la mañana señora"_

"_Rei deja de llamarme así, cuando estemos fuera del trabajo puedes usar mi nombre cuanto gustes no se va a gastar si lo dices de vez en cuando"_

"_Si señora" _

"_Sabes Rei a veces creo que lo haces a propósito"_

Rei solo la observaba sin decir nada.

"_Definitivamente si lo haces a propósito, mejor hagamos el desayuno aun tenemos escuela que atender" _Yurika dio una sonrisa traviesa a su compañera de piso _"Por cierto ¿ya te acostumbras a la ropa de cama?"_

"_Sigue siendo innecesaria para dormir" _

Yurika sonrió con la respuesta, estas 2 semanas viviendo con Rei le había permitido conocerla lo suficiente, no era un monstruo como la veían muchos o un robot sin conciencia, aquella chica fue criada de esa manera, ni siquiera tiene los conceptos básicos de bien y mal solo la obediencia al comandante ese era su único punto de apoyo para afrontar el mundo por ende aceptaría cualquier cosa incluso el 3er impacto. Solo es una pequeña niña en el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero era extraño dormir con una chica totalmente desnuda que llamaba a Shinji entre sueños…

Ya en la cocina Rei preparaba el desayuno mientras su compañera de cuarto tomaba una ducha, era tan extraño este cambio en su modo de vida su alimentación consistía en comida lista para comer, solo tenia que calentarla y listo junto a un régimen de vitaminas y medicamentos que la mantenía activa por su metabolismo angelical. Tras mudarse con la comandante Ikari ella le pidió cambiar algunos hábitos y enseñarle cosas nuevas de interacción social y actividades que emprenden las personas de su edad, este tipo de actividades Rei las miraba con desdén, la lógica determina que muchas de estas acciones son superfluas, la compra de ropa, artículos de tocador y alimento extra eran innecesarios superaba con mucho el mínimo requerido para su mantenimiento. Aun así le resultaba agradable la experiencia de comer sus propias comidas, el olor de los jabones y su propio reflejo en el espejo con algo más que su plugsuit o el uniforme de la escuela.

"_La carne no sabe tan mal después de todo" _Rei terminaba de embalar los almuerzos para el día de hoy, generalmente las tareas eran divididas pero el gusto por la cocina que desarrollo Rei lentamente la hizo adueñarse de ese lugar, un pasatiempo o el escape a lo ocurrido su mente se mantenía ocupada de aquellos hechos que la atormentaban.

"_¿Porque Ikari-Kun? _

Desde la puerta de la cocina Yurika miraba la expresión de Rei era la tristeza que ella vio en su rostro el día que la saco del hospital, aquella misma expresión dolida que puso cuando le pregunto sobre Shinji Ikari y cuando durmió con ella las primeras noches para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

"_¿Decías algo Rei?"_

La aludida solo negó con un gesto mientras continuaba con sus preparativos

"_Si necesitas hablarme te escuchare, siempre tengo tiempo para ti_…" El teléfono interrumpió la charla.

"_¿Quién por el amor de Dios llama a las 6:30 de la mañana? si no es un ángel mandare a ese idiota a la estratosfera."_

Rei escuchaba los pasos de Yurika al salón del departamento _"Seguro es el vice comandante Fuyutsuki, ya debió enterarse del incidente con Aida."_

Yurika solo arqueo las cejas mientras recordaba al pequeño degenerado tratando de tomar fotos en el vestidor de chicas, el castigo que recibió por su atrevimiento quedara en los anales de la historia como lo mas cruel ocurrido en la secundaria de Tokio 3 superando a Asuka por mucho.

"_¡Y aquí vamos!, Habla Yurika Ikari ¿Qué desea?"_

La voz del otro lado de la línea estaba cercana a la histeria _"¿Qué yo quiero? Una explicación ya leí el informe de la sección 2 sobre ese chico Aida, eso es intolerable, inaceptable una vergüenza ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle semejante cosa?_

Ya me veía venir esto mejor hubiese hecho que la sección 2 desechara el cuerpo en un incinerador _"Oh vamos profesor no es tan malo como parece, no es como si hubiese mandado a silenciarlo a el y su familia por la sección 2, solo le di una pequeña lección de respeto a las mujeres"_

"_Respeto, respeto¡RESPETO!, le luxaste todos los huesos de las manos hasta el hombro y luego lo colgaste en el asta bandera de las piernas mientras amenazas en castrarlo con un cuchillo de la cafetería." _Si el pobre hombre veía caer unos cuantos cabellos frente al espejo cada día desde que Yurika/Yui entro en la escuela.

"_Si sirve de atenuante los cuchillos de la cafetería son de plástico" _

"_Ahhrg esto es el colmo, ese chico esta en el hospital y su familia puede tratar de ejercer acciones contra ti"_

"_Ya calma profesor a su edad los arranques de rabia pueden matarlo, viva la vida con tranquilidad, solo pagamos el tratamiento y listo, mientras mandamos a revisar su cuarto lo chantajeamos con las fotos que tiene de las chicas así el convence a sus padres de que no demanden las soluciones simples son las mejores."_

"_Escúchame Yurika mandare a un agente femenino de la sección 2 a vigilarlas en el baño si es preciso pero no quiero mas incidentes de este tipo ¿entendido?"_

Rei llamo desde la cocina _"El desayuno esta listo Señ… Yurika"_

La chica del teléfono solo dejo el auricular en la mesa mientras se dirigía al comer su desayuno.

"_Yurika ¿estas ahí¡Yurika!, esta niña me vendrá matando un día de estos" _

Las ultimas semanas desde que el eva 01 libero a Yui de su prisión era una mezcla agridulce, tenia el físico la inteligencia y personalidad de Yui Ikari, pero esta es su versión opuesta algo imprudente, manipuladora y no le tiene ascos a irse a los golpes si la situación lo requiere, primero Asuka y su intento de reclamar su sitio como la hembra alfa de nerv el resultado de todo esto, el equipo de enfermería tardo 2 horas en sacar a la piloto Alemán del armario donde Yui la encajono a patadas, untando mantequilla en su cuerpo, hasta el momento la cámara de seguridad no es capaz de revelar como lo logro, una interferencia oculto el gran momento.

El hombre se rió entre dientes mientras recordaba la cara de vergüenza de Asuka al ser expuesta en su gloria y después de eso no ha vuelto a insultar al personal de la base, ahora Yui se gano el apodo de "Bersek Queen" entre los operarios de menos nivel.

¿Qué vino después¿Cuándo llevo de compras a Rei a una tienda de lencería y logro hacer entrar a los agentes Stan y Kyle al establecimiento disfrazados de actrices kabuki?, el problema vino cuando la exposición de lencería de unas modelos de la tienda provoco al agente Kyle y bueno las actrices kabuki no tienen erecciones, la dependienta los saco del sitio a balazos tras arrancarles los kimonos, 2 hombres en calzones huyendo de una mujer de 60 años con una ametralladora no es algo común...

Ahora esto, las actividades de Aida como pervertido eran conocidas en nerv su negocio de fotos fue denunciado por Asuka mucho tiempo atrás, pero no lo tomaron en cuenta ya que no importaba realmente, bien Yui se tomo bastante a pecho que la fotografiaran a ella y a Rei sacarle todos los huesos de su sitio al chico para patearlo en la entrepierna y luego colgarlo de cabeza mientras planeaba como castrarlo es un poco excesivo, afortunadamente el agente Kenny logro detenerla a tiempo. Teniendo este lió entre manos con la familia Aida, con la política anterior de Gendo solo los hubiesen sacado de la ciudad sin pagar un centavo, Yui pidió compensarlo en sus gastos médicos con la condición de cerrar su negocio o la próxima ves le _"subiría las bolas a la frente"_

"_Seguro Shinji planeo todo esto y soltó el lado Bersek de su madre" _dijo en voz alta.

"_El Shinji actual es capaz de eso y mucho mas, me sorprende realmente que nos matara por ser cómplices de Gendo"_

"_Doctora Akagi, si hay algo que parece ser común en el clan Ikari es que saben manipular a las personas a su antojo solo que Shinji aprendió como destruirlas en una noche, somos el ejemplo perfecto de ello. Por cierto ¿Qué la trae por aquí?"_

"_El informe de la hermana Suzuhara, el tratamiento de regeneración celular por lcl le ha devuelto la movilidad en un 90 un par de tratamientos más y estará totalmente sana, también los presupuestos del tratamiento para el mayor y sus nuevas prótesis, últimamente nerv es mucho mas humanitaria con el exterior pero nosotros seguimos bajo la sombra de Gendo"_

"_Doctora ¿ha visto los informes del personal en estos días?, las políticas de trabajo y la forma de comandar de Yui tiene a los empleados en máxima eficiencia, esto debió ser así hace mucho tiempo, sin olvidar el hecho de saber que su ex-jefe tenia una agenda alterna los puso del lado de Shinji y su "hermana". Somos los prisioneros de nuestros pecados"_

Fuyutsuki miraba los gestos de la doctora Akagi las últimas semanas, ella fue la que paso por la peor parte siguiendo a Rei. Shinji revelo el romance con su jefe, quien durmió antes con su madre la marea de chismes entre el personal femenino y los juicios de valor estaban minando su paciencia, solo contaba con su ayudante Maya la única persona quien no se burlaba o juzgaba, sumado a esto el hecho de la forma que la trata Yui como si fuese una pequeña niña sin comprensión de la vida esta acabando con lo poco que queda de su moral, algo estallaría pronto entre esas dos y el no quería estar atrapado en el medio.

Ritsuko solo lo dejo salir, ya no podía retenerlo mas _"Ni siquiera sabemos si es ella misma, su ADN es una mezcla del de Shinji y el anterior de Yui Ikari y si es cierto lo que Shinji nos contó del mar del lcl es muy posible que pueda falsificar huellas dactilares y otros métodos de verificación, el mismo se queja de que Rei es una muñeca y pudo haber soltado a una en nerv, justo en la posición de poder. Simplemente no creo que ella sea Yui Ikari o que hubiese convenido con todo esto y todos la adoran como una diosa." _Las lágrimas que lloro cada noche en su cama vacía le acompañaban nuevamente.

Fuyutsuki solo alcanzo a preguntarse ¿Por que mierda siempre me toca a mí?

"_Ritsuko tu problema no es ella, es el la causa de tu sufrimiento o mejor dicho tu obsesión por Gendo Ikari, misma que el tiene por Yui, siempre lo supiste y te lo ocultaste a ti misma buscando una causa para decirte que el podría amarte si lo complacías y si te rechazaba tenias la culpable de tus males"_ El hombre se detuvo brevemente su rostro indicaba que pensaba algo…

"_Valla a descansar doctora Akagi para algo tiene asistentes también lleve a Maya, su carga de trabajo se ha triplicado en estos días, con 4 días libres tendrá tiempo de relajarse un poco._

Ritsuko salio de la oficina sin emitir palabra, otra preocupación mas para el sin mencionar a los viejos de Seele tratando de infiltrar sus espías en la base, tenia que mantener a nerv operativa mientras Yurika causaba estragos en la ciudad _"Comuníqueme con la mayor Katsuragi"_

**Secundaria Tokio 3 - 8:30 AM**

-En la secundaria de Tokio 3 una figura miraba el paisaje a su alrededor las cicatrices de ataque del 14avo desparecen de la ciudad lentamente, pero las propias siguen abiertas como recuerdo de aquella noche, sus ojos azules denotaban su melancolía Asuka paso este tiempo pensando en muchas cosas, su madre Kyoko Zeppelín presa dentro de un evangelion aquella mujer que trato de matarla de niña y la reemplazo por una muñeca. Incluso aun la sigue lastimando derrotada en cada batalla, mientras que Shinji el invencible junto a su madre se daban buena cuenta de los ángeles

"_Mi madre nunca me amo, solo me hace sufrir por eso la odio igual como odio a Shinji por tenerlo todo y abandonarlo"_

La puerta del salón de clases interrumpió el monologo de la pelirroja _"Asuka buenos días"_

"_Bueno días Hikari, llegas tarde hoy" _

"_No, siempre llego a esta hora tu eres la entro temprano hoy"_

Asuka no estaba de buen humor últimamente después del incidente con Shinji casi dos meses han transcurrido, primero se informo que Shinji sufrió lesiones de gravedad y seria internado en terapia intensiva durante ese tiempo las acciones de Asuka eran erráticas ataques de rabia repentinos que le trajo mas de una citación en la dirección, al mes siguiente se informo que las lesiones de Shinji eran mas graves debido a una infección y que es posible que no exista una recuperación… Con ello también llego Yurika Ikari quien era una hermana de Shinji, resulto ser lo opuesto a el, esta chica era un tornado de energía aunque hay algo perturbador en ella su parecido a Ayanami es sorprendente.

Hikari fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la respuesta de Asuka le faltaba la convicción de antaño casi sin fuerzas _"No lo note realmente con esa idiota de Misato llorando por los pasillos y tirando cada noche con Kaji, he tenido que hacer las cosas yo sola"_

"_Si quieres podemos ir a la alameda mas tarde, hoy inauguran una nueva tienda de ropa con descuentos por el primer día, podemos aprovechar"_

"_¿No tienes que ir a ver al chiflado hoy como una buena esposa?"_

La expresión del rostro de Hikari se contrajo a nada_ "No el me hecho de su lado"_

Asuka levanto una ceja_ "De principio te dije que no te convenía ese idiota… bien no es momento de recriminarte, si quieres hablamos de eso estoy en mis buenos días, hay que aprovechar mientras haya existencia"_

"_Tu siendo comprensiva es una señal del apocalipsis¡No quiero morir joven!" _

"_Tampoco abuses Hikari, es solo un episodio temporal"_ gruño Asuka fingiendo estar ofendida.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a reír, mientras se olvidaban del resto del mundo, lastima que pasado media hora de charla el sonido de la puerta del aula, las trajo de vuelta a sus deberes.

Era la hora de trabajar para Hikari _"Profesor en el aula, Saluden, siéntense"_

-Así dio inicio otro día de clases en la secundaria de Tokio 3, para el grupo del aula 2 faltaban el centro de atracción de su grupo la nueva alumna Yurika Ikari y Rei Ayanami.

"_Hoy hablaremos de las consecuencias del segundo impacto en la moda…"_

Asuka activo el Chat de su portátil para seguir conversando con Hikari, por algún extraño motivo todos los alumnos obtenían calificaciones extraordinarias en esta clase…

**Shito V 69.0**

-ClassRep¿Asuka no sabes porque no han llegado Yurika y Rei?

-Genocide Angel: No, seguro que Yurika esta buscando otra victima para golpear hoy.

-Bersek Queen ha entrado en el canal.

-Bersek Queen: Me hieres Asuka-chan, yo que pensaba sacarlas de aquí hoy.

-Genocide Angel: Así que planeabas una fuga, espera ¿Cómo sabes lo que escribí?

-Bersek Queen: Puse un programa espía en las computadoras del aula, creí que así me enteraría de algo interesante.

-ClassRep: Eso es ilegal y una violación a los códigos de la escuela, tendré que reportarlo.

-Bersek Queen: No lo harás, un agente de la sección 2 las sacara de ahí con la excusa de asuntos de Nerv, disfrutemos el día de hoy esta muy bonito para perderlo escuchando historias del segundo impacto. Además yo Invito O

-Genocide Angel: Si tú pagas todo puedo tolerarte un rato…

-ClassRep: Asuka, esto no es correcto mejor entren a la hora siguiente.

-Genocide Angel¿Rei apoya el plan, o la amarraste debajo de la cama?

-Bersek Queen: Las actividades relajantes pueden subir el nivel de comunicación con un evangelion además las cajas de bombones Suizos ayudan mucho. Por cierto ese vestido que deseaba Hikari esta de descuento ¿no seria una lastima que lo compre otra mujer a la que no se le mire tan bien como a ti?

-Genocide Angel: Soborno has caído bajo Ikari.

-Bersek Queen: Lo se, soy una perra mala, pero con crédito ilimitado. Ya salgan de ahí el agente de la sección 2 ya tiene el permiso de salida.

Bersek Queen ha dejado el canal.

Genocide Angel ha dejado el canal.

ClassRep ha dejado el canal.

Un hombre con el uniforme típico traje negro de seguridad de Nerv interrumpió la clase con órdenes de recuperar a la segunda elegida y a Hikari Horaki, el motivo era secreto sumarial.

Yurika y Rei esperaban en un automóvil en la entrada de la escuela hasta que sus compañeras llegaban _"Tardaron mucho, por un momento llegue a creer que no vendrían"_

Asuka solo respondió mientras entraba en el vehículo _"Ropas y comida gratis no puedo rechazar algo así, aunque seas tu la que me invite"_

"_Por favor es muy temprano para eso" _gimió Hikari, cuando esas dos entraban en un asalto verbal no se detenían por nada.

"_No se preocupe Horaki-san en caso de emergencia tengo esto"_ Rei agitaba un tarro de gas pimienta como si nada.

"_¿Rei en verdad usarías eso con ellas?"_

"_Las armas taser no pueden ser manipuladas hasta la mayoría de edad Horaki-san, de todos modos parece ser una forma extraña de respeto entre ellas dos"_

"_Si fueran leones" _Hikari dijo entre dientes.

"_Ya mucha charla y en marcha" _El chofer solo asintió a la orden de su jefa, seguro lo reprenderían por esto si escapaba sano el día de hoy.

**Nerv: 9:00 AM**

-El personal del cuarto de mando observa al evangelion unidad 01 salir de la jaula 7 donde ha permanecido inmóvil por más de 3 semanas tras liberar a Yurika, Misato estaba atada de manos Shinji rechazo todo intento de comunicación con ella, tanto radial como una mas personal demonios incluso se metió en la cápsula del piloto un par de veces pero fue sacada cuando el lcl cambiaba su estado de liquido al de una gelatina que le impedía respirar. Tristemente la señal era clara no la quería cerca de él bajo ningún concepto.

"_Hyuga ¿A dónde se dirige Shin… el eva 01?"_

El hombre tecleaba rápidamente en su terminal para calcular el destino del evangelion _"Mayor parece que va al compartimientos de armas experimentales, tenemos las imagen"_

El eva 01 tomaba, una naginata progresiva, 2 hachas y la espada Magoroku, las 3 primeras son armas básicas del evangelion sin ningún valor en especial solo demostraron ser un gasto de dinero innecesario, la ultima por otro lado era el arma de mano mas potente con la que contaba nerv su capacidad, resistencia y maniobrabilidad dejaba en ridículo los cuchillos progresivos diseñados por Ritsuko, la pregunta es que hará Shinji con ese arsenal.

"_El eva regresa a la jaula 7"_

"_Oh por dios detectamos un escudo AT en la jaula 7, perdimos los datos de video, audio y los sensores no pueden penetrarlo"_

"_Shigeru trata de abrir un canal de radio con 01"_

Vamos Shinji responde no es momento de actuar errático murmuraba Misato por lo bajo.

"_Señal rechazada Mayor, no podemos entrar en contacto con el eva 01"_

"_Diablos Shinji idiota, no necesitamos que vuelvas a esa actitud tenemos demasiados problemas para soportar esto"_

Misato se sintió como una idiota al decir eso en voz alta, todos en el cuarto la miraban atentos _"regresen de inmediato a sus deberes cualquier información pásenla a mi oficina" _solo se escucharon los pasos de Misato al salir del cuarto de control.

Makoto solo encogió los hombros, le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer para la prueba de esta tarde con Asuka definitivamente era uno de esos días donde no debió salir de la cama.

**Alameda 11:20 AM**

"_Haber, dejamos a Rei y Hikari en la nueva tienda ¿para que me traes a este sitio baka?" _Asuka estaba sorprendida del lugar donde entraron a descansar un café del centro comercial, el local era bastante pequeño solo había 10 mesas y un par de mesoneros el decorado era de madera y ladrillo dando un toque rural al sitio.

"Necesitamos hablar y Nerv no es el mejor lugar para ello, ni la escuela, eso incluye tu departamento ese pingüino extraño observándonos"

"_Bah como si ese pingüino tonto, fuese alguna amenaza baka ¿o le tienes miedo a los pingüinos?"_ Dijo Asuka con un tono sarcástico.

"… Mejor cambiemos el tema¿estas preparada para la prueba de hoy?"

Asuka solo cruzo los brazos _"Por supuesto, no soy ninguna novata como Rei o Shinji, puedo manejar lo que sea sin ayuda de nadie"_

"_Sabes que a mi no me engañas con eso, esta no es una prueba para determinar algo, es mas arriesgada ahora si deseas engañarte a ti misma con que eres alta y poderosa adelante igual tendré que firmar el papeleo al final del día"_

"_¿Quieres que te diga que tengo miedo, no siento eso solo odio ella trato de matarme y me dejo de lado por una estupida muñeca, en cada batalla a frenado mi éxito por su culpa me han robado las victorias que me pertenecían ¿satisfecha?"_

"_No, recuerda esto si el contacto con tu madre falla y lo que dices es cierto nunca podrás controlar el evangelion al nivel de 01, tendrías que resignarte a ser opacada por causas de fuerza mayor, y si logras hacer contacto trata de llevarlo civilizadamente si puedes obtener las respuestas aunque tu rendimiento no mejore"_

"_Si mama ¿algo mas?" _Asuka dijo en un tono burlón.

"_No Asuka-chan tomemos al otro par y comamos algo, tengo un paquete esperándome en nerv y bien pensé en pasar un rato realizando una actividad relajante"_

Asuka levanto una ceja _"No pensaras llevarnos a un burdel o algo así"_

"_para eso esta el servicio a domicilio, es mas cómodo después de una sesión larga y dura" _Dijo Yurika con la voz de alguien quien tiene mucha experiencia…

"_Arg mujer hentai y depravada, seguro ya le has hecho cosas pervertidas a la niña modelo"_

"_¿Cómo sabes que no es lo opuesto?, tu sabes lo que dicen de las personas tranquilas"_ y sisupiera lo que Rei sueña en las noches seguro sufriría de una hemorragia nasal pensó Yurika mientras pagaba la cuenta.

Ninguna de ellas noto a un joven albino de cabello plateado sonreír mientras abandonaban el local _"¿Cuánto tiempo resistirá?" _Se dijo a si mismo mientras su imagen se decoloraba hasta desparecer.

**Nerv Interior del eva 01**

-El eva 01 luchaba contra varias sombras de si mismo, durante los últimos días había realizado este entrenamiento para controlar sus reflejos, ahora que su cuerpo físico era el evangelion tenia que manipular sus reacciones aun más que en su cuerpo humano, sin mencionar el aprender a manejar el motor S2 durante la batalla, Leiliel usaba sus habilidades psíquicas para crear rivales con inteligencia propia el reto era cada ves mayor, el ahora era un alma no puede cansarse como un ser humano, no siente hambre ni sed, eran sus viejas necesidades que lo anclaban a la humanidad sus hábitos lo imposibilitaban de crecer, Leiliel le obligaba a usar casi cada arma blanca que la humanidad invento, espadas, lanzas, hachas, katares incluso martillos, sin mencionar el control del escudo AT y los rayos de partículas.

"_Ya no eres un ser humano, debes dejar de vivir como uno" _Le repetía constantemente.

La primera vez que la vio imagino que su situación no empeoraría, Ella es linda, agradable para charlar aunque algo hipócrita pero como entrenadora es una perra cruel pensó Shinji mientras sus sombras finalmente le derrotaron.

"_Concentración Shinji, Arael, Armisael y Tabris no son enemigos ordinarios atacan tu mente, engañan y explotan tus debilidades sin sentimiento de culpa, si no tienes suficiente control te acabaran pronto"_

"_Lo se ya me lo has repetido un millón de veces, pero no entiendes que es agotador hacer esto"_

Leiliel solo tenia cara de decepción _"según recuerdo Shinji Ikari los seres humanos ambicionan la inmortalidad de mi especie y el poder del S2, ahora que un humano tiene la llave de sus deseos continuas encadenado a tus debilidades humanas, en otras circunstancias seria muy interesante de estudiar, ahora es solo un problema, lilims demasiado caprichosos para su propio bien"_

"_Tienes un talento natural para bajarme la moral ¿sabias?"_

"_Es mi mejor talento, junto con la limpieza. Hay algo que tienes que entender, tienes poder un poder real y tus deseos controlan ese poder, deseas que nadie te lastime crea un escudo AT, deseas destruir a tu enemigo, solo apunta tu dedo y libera tu rabia, el rayo de partículas aniquilara a tus oponentes, quieres crear vida solo piensa en como debe ser esa vida, para luchar como un mensajero debes pensar como uno, ampliar tus horizontes no encerrarte en un razonamiento humano el de un ser inferior"_

"_Lo siento, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero si te bajas de mi estaría bien"_

"_Es tan cómodo aquí arriba, aunque me gustaba mas tu cuerpo humano sus reacciones a este tipo de contacto eran muy divertidas"_

"_Ujum" _Shinji se avergonzó cuando recordó la primera ves que ella hizo algo similar, el día en que se conocieron su "compañero de armas" reacciono de inmediato al estimulo, claro Leiliel noto esto y le bombardeo de preguntas indiscretas _"casi me mata de un infarto, ángel pervertido"_

"_Oye no soy pervertida solo inquisitiva"_ respondió Leiliel ofendida.

"_No eres una pervertida, y tampoco trampeaste las Magi para conectarte a Internet y bajar películas, para adultos" _dijo Shinji con sarcasmo _"solo querías tomarme el pelo"_

"_Es con fin educativo y fue muy divertido ver tus ojos salir de sus sócalos, además son clásicos entre los lilim, Bible Black, La Blue Girl, Discipline, Angel Blade. Nunca creí que la copula con tentáculos atrajeran tanto a su especie."_

"_Por el amor de Dios cambiemos de tema, me siento enfermo"_

"_No tienes sentido del humor, entonces me retiro a terminar las armas mientras te dejare algo para que te diviertas" _En ese momento Shinji fue transportado a la ilusión donde realizaba su entrenamiento donde el numero de sombras pasaba los mil enemigos.

"_Mal dia, mal dia, mal dia¡LEILIELLLLLLL!"_

**Nerv Armeria 2:50 PM**

Los empleados de Nerv tienen una política de ver y no oír nada, esto incluye a los que trabajan en la galería de tiro de la base, las armas y cartuchos son pagados por nerv, claro que 4 colegialas en ese sitio levantan miradas mas si una es la comandante de esa base, la otra conocida por sus rabietas legendarias, una que congelaría el infierno con su calma y la ultima que a vaciado 500 cargadores en la entrepierna de un maniquí profiriendo maldiciones a los hombres y que deben desaparecer del planeta para desinfectarlo. Si muchos de los clientes habituales de la armería se planteaban como salir ilesos de la maniática de las coletas.

"_Baka Touji, te he querido desde el jardín de niños y así me pagas todo el afecto que te he dado, arggg otro cargador ya" _Gruño Hikari al dependiente.

"_Señorita ya son mas de 500 cargadores y…" _

"_Nada solo tráigalos ahora"_ El pobre diablo de la armería solo se resigno a obedecer a esa muchacha loca, si algún día veía a ese Touji Suzuhara conocería lo que es el dolor mucho dolor.

"_Mierda Hikari es una pistolera furiosa buen trabajo, Baka" _dijo Asuka a Yurika y Rei.

"_Calma Asuka, déjala ser y disfruta tu también es algo relajante. Ahora permíteme disfrutar de este bebe"_

Asuka solo balbuceaba al ver el revolver que Yurika portaba extremadamente grande y pesado "¿_Qué haces con esa cosa Baka? no eres Harry el sucio"_

"_Claro que no, Asuka esta arma es mejor que la suya una Raging Bull de la compañía Taurus, el tambor almacena 8 balas y el calibre es .454 casull, puedo volarte la cabeza de un solo disparo. Pedí una mira láser y un cañón mas largo llega a los 35 cm. Es tan sexy" _Yurika tenia corazoncitos por ojos y parecía estar babeando.

"_Estoy rodeada de anormales"_ suspiro Asuka mientras ella buscaba su pistola. _"¿Rei tu no usaras la galería de tiro?"_

"_No piloto Soryu, necesitan a alguien que pueda detener a la representante de clase de matar al dependiente, mire para allá"_

Asuka sintió un poco de compasión por aquel hombre, Hikari aparentemente le estaba regañando o algo similar, solo podía escuchar al sujeto murmurando _"Soy un cerdo"_ mientras ahogaba las lagrimas.

**Cuarto de comando**

-Han transcurrido 20 minutos desde que los satélites detectaron una variación de energía sobre Tokio 3, Hyuga hacia los preparativos de emergencia en cualquier momento la comandante debía llegar _"Shigeru inicia los procedimientos del protocolo de lanzamiento numero 3"_

"_Si"_

Misato en ese instante entro a la sala de mando _"han confirmado que es un ángel"_

"_Aun no mayor Katsuragi, su patrón de onda es errático"_

"_Y los pilotos ¿ya los contactaron?"_ Misato sonaba nerviosa por el ángel en orbita, como regla general los ángeles sin piernas son los mas letales.

"_Están en la galería de tiro de la base vienen en camino mayor"_

En ese instante los dos pilotos de evangelion y la comandante de la base corrían a los vestidores para luego entrar a las jaulas de los evas.

"_¿Por qué tengo yo que cargar a Hikari? Soy la comandante de esta base" _gritaba Yurika

"_Baka Ikari tu le disparaste con ese revolver gigante, por eso esta desmayada"_

"_Es su culpa por no querer ir al refugio cuando sonó la alarma de ángel"_

"_Fue tu idea traerla aquí"_

"_Claro culpen a Yurika de todo"_

"_La representante de clase debe ser llevada a un lugar seguro" _dijo Rei con su tono calmado

"_En mi oficina, la secretaria de encargara de ella, aquí nos separamos nos vemos en el centro de mando"_

Diez minutos después Rei y Asuka estaban en sus evas a la espera de órdenes.

"_Inicien el lanzamiento del eva" _Ordeno Misato

"_¿Qué información tienen del ángel?"_ Pregunto Yurika

"_Solo que esta en orbita sobre Tokio 3, y no hay reacción de escudo AT"_

"_Preparen los rifles de positrones y manténganse a la espera no quiero arriesgarme a un bombardeo y que no podamos contestar" _Yurika observaba la pantalla tratando de idear una forma de eliminar al ángel.

"_¡Ven aquí ángel holgazán tu holgazanería me tiene molesta!" _se escucho gritar a Asuka, en ese instante una luz salio del ángel en dirección al evangelion 02.

Continuara…

Yup al fin llegue al episodio 22 de la serie, he de decir que tenia el capitulo casi 3 semanas atrás, primero lo borre y rescribí unas tres veces por el 8 de enero que envié el borrador a mi prelector y ahora es que publico, este capitulo me costo mucho después de los primeros tres episodios tenia que bajar el tono cargado del anterior y mostrar un poco las consecuencias del tornado Shinji, si alguno es lo suficientemente atento habrá notado que la ultima línea es directa de la serie, viene el ataque de Arael contra Asuka dada su situación actual quien sabe como termine, no se esperen algo espectacular en el departamento de peleas por algún tiempo, planeo dejarlo para lo que seria EoE y demostrar a Shinji desencadenado en batalla, mas que todo quería mover la acción a la recién revivida Yui/Yurika. Su personalidad me esta costando mucho tratar de hacerla humana, teniendo potencialmente sus viejas memorias el algún lugar y el vivir la vida sin preocupaciones como un adolescente común. Durante el casi mes que no actualizaba estuve haciendo bocetos de los capítulos siguientes y logre en una noche de insomnio hacer una lista de ideas que deseche por el camino, no son muchas en cantidad pero algunas son muy raras.

Gracias al Observador por la prelectura y sus consejos me ayudaron bastante para terminar este capitulo.

Tiempo Omake: Conspiraciones y adaptaciones al mundo real.

Omake 1: Los planes secretos de Yui Ikari.

"_Bien con Gendo en la cárcel tengo acceso total a sus archivos secretos, ahora conoceré la verdad, dios Misato tiene razón cada día me parezco mas a Mulder" _estos eran los pensamientos de Ryoji Kaji agente secreto del gobierno japonés, la ONU, Seele y Nerv.

Siempre seguro de si mismo casanova eficaz como pocos bien con algún tropiezo como Asuka esa niña lo sacaba de los nervios, de entre todos el entendía a Shinji si el hubiese tenido que aguantar 3 meses mas con esa pelirroja el mismo se habría metido una bala en la sien, además la vida de Shinji era una mierda, realmente el SI comprendía al chico de corazón pero ese no es le asunto como espía de 4 agencias de poder mundial era el mejor, mas astuto zorro, amo del disfraz y que tenia mejores respuestas ingeniosas para sus enemigos, su libro de espionaje para tontos superaba al de _"Espía galán de Bond" _en ventas. _"Soy la leche"_ era el lema de Kaji.

Kaji revisaba el armario donde Gendo ocultaba las conspiraciones más sucias y crueles de la historia de la humanidad.

-Dossier Secrete

¿Quién mato a Kennedy?

¿Dónde esta Wally?

Resurgimiento de la izquierda en Latinoamérica

El origen del chupacabras

Malvado plan para recuperar a mi esposa con un genocidio a escala global.

"_Aquí esta, esto es imposible Yurika planea usar los recursos de nerv en…"_

"_Así es agente Kaji, espía de la ONU, de Seele y del gobierno Japonés, es una lastima que usted no pueda participar en el brillante futuro de nerv"_

Kaji encendió un cigarro mientras voltea a ver a Yurika _"Ikari tus planes fallaran, todos se lanzaran en tu contra cuando sepan lo que planeas"_

"_¿y que planeo según tu Kaji?"_

"_Realizar el tercer impacto, para liberar a Shinji del eva 01 es obvio"_

"_Nah esa es la cubierta para intrusos, mire en la pagina siguiente señor Kaji"_

"_Haber, esto no es posible Nervboy el mayor estudio de películas porno del planeta"_

"_Exacto con los recursos de Nerv, pasillos estrechos, largos, oscuros y un tanque lleno de Rei clones mi estudio tomara el mercado del entretenimiento para adultos por asalto, lo siento agente Kaji pensaba pedir sus servicios para esta etapa, ahora sabe demasiado adiós" _

"_Bien si es así puedo reconsiderarlo"_ ¡Bang! Ryoji Kaji sabia que aquí acabaría todo, su último aliento seria para Misato su amor eterno…

"_Por cierto Misato trabajara filmando películas de tríos lesbicos con Ritsuko y Maya"_

"_Nooo ¿Por qué mundo cruel?" _Grito Kaji antes de caer en la dulce oscuridad...

"_que hombre mas exagerado solo es un dardo tranquilizante" _gimoteo Yurika mientras se acordaba que las balas de dardo no manchan el piso de sangre… _"Upss"_

Omake 2: Evangelion Live Action

Opción1: Autobiografía

-Un hombre contra el mundo… el amor hasta mas allá de la muerte, un héroe como ningún otro, genio sin igual, incomprendido e injuriado, envidiado por su físico, traicionado por su hijo, un salvador…

Warner Bros/Nerv Production

Presentan A

Chuck Norris en La verdadera historia de Gendo Ikari

Opción 2: Sin comentarios…

Escrita por Hideaki Anno y William Shakespeare

Dirigida por:

Quentin Tarantino

Protagonizada por

Arnold Schwarzenegger

En

Zeruel Is Back

Conociendo a los norteamericanos en sus adaptaciones estos son los resultados más positivos que pueden ocurrir…


	5. Que te lleven los demonios Pt1

Evangelion no me pertenece y todas esas idioteces legales bla, bla, bla…

"_Soy el gran Emo Ikari"_

**Nadie lo vio venir **

Que te lleven todos los demonios del infierno

Parte 1: The Dawn

Por: Himp

* * *

"_¡Ven aquí ángel holgazán tu holgazanería me tiene molesta!" _se escucho gritar a Asuka, en ese instante una luz salio del ángel en dirección al evangelion 02.

* * *

"_A-Ha, Duele" _

"_¿Qué le ocurre a Asuka es un rayo de partículas?" _Pregunto Misato al ver la expresión de dolor de Asuka

Hyuga y Shigeru monitoreaban los signos vitales de la segunda elegida y los datos que obtenían la Magi.

"_No hay emisión de calor o radiación no es un rayo de partículas"_

"_Esto es imposible el psicografo esta mostrando patrones anormales"_

Yurika tenia los datos en su propia pantalla_ "¿un ataque psíquico¿realmente los ángeles entienden la mente humana?"_ La escucho decir por lo bajo Fuyutsuki.

"_¿Tienen un resultado de la composición del rayo?" _

"_Onda de energía de longitud de onda visible. Es similar a un Campo AT, pero los detalles aún son desconocidos"_

"_¿Como esta Asuka?" _Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Yurika.

"_Situación peligrosa señor, la contaminación ha pasado los limites de seguridad"_

"_No-o"_

"_No entres a mi mente"_

"_Agrr"_

"_Deja de hacerlo, no espíes mi mente, déjame"_

"_Asuka retírate" _Ordeno Misato

"_No lo haré, mejor me muero aquí antes que hacerlo" _grito Asuka mientras dejaba escapar mas quejidos de dolor

Rei observaba a la segunda elegida, perdiendo su mente ante el ángel nunca logro entenderla sus cambios de humor y su carácter, su deseo de ser la mejor era algo relacionado a su madre pero más allá de eso no conocía nada ¿Por qué desea morir antes que retirarse es ilógico?, quizás tan ilógico como su trato hacia ella cambio en las ultimas semanas era por lo ocurrido cuando Shinji revelo su naturaleza artificial, vio compasión en sus ojos y desde ese momento su forma de actuar se suavizo en ella. Sus pensamientos ahogaban las conversaciones a su alrededor trataría de salvarla.

"_Incremento de voltaje, dentro de los parámetros de máxima eficiencia"_

"_Sistema de corrección de tiro, factor gravedad terrestre y factores atmosféricos compensados"_

"_Liberen las cerraduras de gas" _Rei esperaba mientras la voz de la computadora le indicara que el rifle de positrones podía disparar.

"_Liberen la cerradura final, todo el personal prepárese para disparar"_

"_Primera elegida puede disparar" _

Rei apretó el gatillo con el una cantidad masiva de energía salio proyectada al ángel en la orbita de la tierra, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

"_¡No hay efecto!, el poder es insuficiente y no podemos obtener mas energía para un disparo de mas alcance" _dijo Shigeru

"_La señal del psicografo se debilita mas y la barrera de protección del lcl es inútil" _informo Hyuga.

"_Den prioridad al sistema de soporte vital de Asuka"_ Grito Misato.

"_Si mayor"_

"_Profesor esa lanza que esta en el dogma terminal ¿puede acabar con el ángel?" _

"_Yurika no podemos usar la lanza aun no es tiempo…"_

"_No pregunte eso ¿si o no?" _Yurika cambio su tono de voz a uno más oscuro.

"_Si puede hacerlo" _Gimoteo Fuyutsuki

"_Perfecto, Rei baja al dogma terminal y recupera la lanza de Longinus es la única arma capaz de detener al ángel" _Grito Yurika en el centro de mando.

"_Comandante si la lanza contacta de Adán y Eva puede ocasionar el tercer impacto"_ grito Misato

Yurika solo suspiro antes de responder _"En verdad no lo creo, ni siquiera yo he podido descifrar la mayoría de los secretos de este sitio, además nuestra prioridad es salvar a Asuka"_

Ni ella quien ostenta el poder en esta base tiene un conocimiento sobre todo lo que Gendo Ikari, tenía entre manos me pregunto si Shinji descubrió esos secretos.

* * *

Shinji fue el primero en percibir al 15avo ángel. Arael en aquel momento el sueño donde entrenaba desapareció dejándolo en el vacío era la señal, sabía sobre sus capacidades de invadir la mente de su objetivo y el daño que puede causar, violaría la mente de Asuka y la dejaría inútil para pilotear su evangelion, o eso esperaban los de Seele. La lanza de Longinus es el centro de todo esto, si lograban quitársela de encima se pierde una parte vital de la ecuación del 3I el costo era Asuka. 

"_Veremos que lograran ellos por si mismos"_

Leiliel percibía las emociones encontradas dentro de su amigo, lastima y cólera los propios vestigios de su antiguo ser luchando contra su determinación de llegar al final sin importar quien caiga de por medio.

"_Shinji hay otra presencia aquí" _dijo Leiliel tranquilamente mientras monitoreaba el exterior a través de su control sobre las Magi.

"_No hay de que preocuparse es Kyoko ¿no deberías estar con tu hija? ella te necesita en este instante"_ Shinji no mostraba emoción alguna

"_Eres quien puede salvarla, yo no puedo… no me dejaría hacerlo" _Kyoko estaba fuera de si, su hija estaba siendo literalmente violada y ella no podía hacer nada solo observar y compartir el mismo dolor que su hija.

"_No puedes llevar a 02 al modo bersek, tu escudo AT crecería lo suficiente para bloquear el rayo"_

"_Tristemente no el modo bersek requiere que el piloto y el alma residente sincronicen sus deseos, Asuka me odia y rechaza mi ayuda por ende no puedo hacer nada para salvarle, por eso te lo imploro Shinji, ayúdala se que te trato muy mal en vida, pero ella ocultaba sus sensaciones hacia ti, ella desea probar que es la mejor, pero también desea tu compañía o mejor dicho de esa parte de ti que pilotea el eva" _

Shinji volteo y comenzó a caminar al lugar donde estaba Kyoko _"¿Si hago que ella sincronice contigo puedes entrar en bersek?"_

"_Si puedo con eso podría aislarla del ataque del ángel" _respondió Kyoko con mayor impaciencia

"_Perfecto, solo regresa con Asuka ella te necesitara"_

Kyoko comenzó a desmaterializarse mientras agradecía a Shinji

"_No creo que lo haga de la forma que ella y Asuka esperan" _

Leiliel estaba detrás de Shinji esperando respuestas _"¿Que planeas hacer con ella?"_

Shinji parecía pensativo mientras estudiaba a su compañera _"Me preguntaste una vez el por que del comportamiento errático de Asuka, en aquel momento no sabia el porque ella paso por el mismo trauma que yo pero tomo un camino distinto al mío, ella vio morir a su madre y trato de ser asesinada por el cuerpo sin alma de Kyoko. Seguramente se prometió ser la mejor quiere reconocimiento de todo y de todos, si es la mas hermosa, la mas inteligente, la mejor piloto, cuando tiene fallas ella ataca a quien posee mayor capacidad que ella"_

"_Como a ti cuando superaste su capacidad de unirse al evangelion"_

"_Exactamente, Asuka Langley Soryu graduada de la universidad de Berlín con los mejores grados es solo una niña de cinco años, una niña que tiene miedo al mundo y llama a su mami por las noches, ella esta estancada psicológicamente no comprende los conceptos de la vida como un adolescente, sus sentimientos son los de un bebe que tiene berrinches y que deben ser saciados o ella patalea para obtenerlos. No importa que pasen 10 años mas o 20 años mas ella seguirá igual si no arregla sus diferencia con Kyoko"_

"_Si veo tu gran plan Shinji, Arael se conmoverá por el reencuentro madre he hija, reflexionara sobre la destrucción de la humanidad, vera que es innecesario y las tres tomaran te y galletitas… ¿me equivoco Shinji-Kun?" _gruño Leiliel en tono sarcástico.

"_Totalmente Lei, no me moveré de aquí para ayudarla, si ella quiere salir con vida debe lograrlo junto a Kyoko"_

Leiliel arqueo una ceja mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Asuka _"La psicología lilim no es mi fuerte así que explícame que planeas, si no es una gran molestia Shinji-sama"_

"_Para rescatarla de manos de Arael, Asuka debe morir"_

"_Genial y tu te atreves a quejarte de mi forma de decir las cosas"_

"_Mira así entenderás todo"

* * *

_

"_Rei por favor apurate Asuka no resistirá mucho a este ritmo" _Yurika sentía su propia voluntad caer mientras escuchaba impotente los gritos de Asuka

"_Si" _fue la respuesta de la primera elegida.

"_Shinji Baka Ayúdame"_

El equipo de radio del evangelion 02 mostraba el mensaje de llamada entrante provenía de 01, Misato sintió un soplo de alivio en su pecho ante esta señal, Shinji no los abandono del todo…

"_Baka Shinji deja de hacerte el interesante y ven aquí"_ A diferencia de otras veces el tono de Asuka denotaba el agotamiento que sentía y su rostro estaba contraído del dolor.

"_Es triste ver a la gran Asuka Langley Soryu caer tan bajo que suplica por ayuda, lo muertos no luchan batallas para los vivos eso lo deje claro hace mucho tiempo, que asco aquellos que siempre hablan de que sin importar los sacrificios de los pilotos o sus deseos deben hacerlo por el bien de la humanidad recurre a los milagros por su incompetencia…"_

Realmente Shinji tiene un punto ahí pero ¿será tan despiadado de restregárselo ahora? pensaba Yurika en ese instante.

"_Vamos mi amada Valkiria no me demostraras lo que vales, o este es tu verdadero ser alguien pequeño y asustado del mundo, cuyo valor es tan escaso que su madre prefirió amar a una muñeca antes que a su propia sangre"_

"_Mientes"_

"_¿En serio¿no fuiste tu quien de principio presumía de ser la mejor piloto de todo el planeta, de tener el mejor eva y de tener mayor sincronización en Europa?, solo son palabras al viento eres débil"_

"_Mientes"_

"_Sabes que no lo hago, muy en el fondo de tu corazón… nadie quiere arriesgarse por ti"_

"_Mientes"_

"_¿Por que gritas mi nombre en ayuda?, has querido demostrar que soy un aficionado, solo suerte como siempre me criticabas, según tu soy un inútil sin valor si requieres la ayuda de uno ¿acaso no eres peor que un inútil sin valor?"_

"_No lo soy" _

"_No soy así…" _

"_Yo soy fuerte, nunca necesite de nadie y no lo haré nunca…"_

"_No puedes afirmar eso, si no te has dado cuenta has sido derrotada por cada ángel que ha atacado sin mi para proteger tu huesudo trasero, hace mucho tiempo solo fueses alimento de gusanos y contigo la humanidad completa, solo quieres llamar la atención gritas y ofendes solo por un poco de ella, eso en batalla solo lleva a la muerte, si ese es el precio que debes pagar por tus errores pues acéptalo y deja de gimotear"_

Misato no podía articular alguna frase coherente, Asuka se derrumbo en su eva en inconsciencia mientras solo escucho a Shinji decir algo como _"al final tenia razón" _es verdad Asuka tenia defectos como muchos, tantos como Shinji y como ella misma, siempre hay algún momento en la vida que alguien te los hace notar de forma directa, pero Shinji la llevaba directo a la desesperación ¿era la hora de pagar para Asuka por la forma en que lo trato?... es un monstruo. Misato se desesperaba a cada instante por ser tan inútil…

"_¿Donde estoy que es este sitio?"_

Asuka lentamente se levantaba solo para ver que no estaba dentro de la cabina de su evangelion, este sitio era una sala de cine relativamente pequeña quizás mas cercana a un teatro de opera que a otra cosa, las mascaras de expresiones, cascos vikingos y pinturas renacentistas. Lo segundo que noto era que estaba desnuda por algún motivo no le importo sentía calma en este sitio, al terminar de reconocer el lugar y ver que había nadie se sentó en una butaca mientras se decía a si misma que era un sueño nada mas un sueño.

"_Una película de un nacimiento, es una perdida de tiempo" _La imagen mostraba la vista de los médicos atendiendo a un bebe, de este solo se escuchaba los llantos del niño/a mientras todo era grabado en la perspectiva de un recién nacido…

"_Es una niña, y es como usted señora"_

"_Ja siempre dicen eso, enfermeras estupidas" _murmuro Asuka mientras la vista del bebe se enfocaba a la cama de la mujer, su rostro era el de su madre ¡imposible!

Asuka no salía de su asombro cuando sintió unos dedos tocar su hombro ella solo se sobresalto al entender que estaba alguien mas con ella. Lo que vio la asusto al punto de hacerla caer de su asiento, había una mujer extraña parada a su lado era muy alta un metro con ochenta centímetros o mas, su cabello largo y blanco como la nieve llegaba a los tobillos, su figura estaba bien proporcionada para su estatura muy bien para la perspectiva de la pelirroja que miraba con cierta envidia lo que aterraba a Asuka era la piel de aquella mujer era blanca un tono similar a de Rei pero no era piel realmente parecía estar metalizada junto con su rostro juvenil y ojos rojos daba al que la observara un sentimiento de fascinación y terror ese era el sentir de Asuka mientras calculaba que clase de sueño enfermo tenia.

"_Que quieres de mi" _Balbuceo Asuka no era una pregunta o una orden, solo un reflejo.

Aquella mujer solo señalo el asiento de Asuka y le indico que regresara mientras ella misma tomaba un puesto a lado de Asuka, cuando Asuka cumplió con su petición las manos de aquel ser se iluminaron ofreció a una confundida Asuka lo que había creado.

"_¿Palomitas de maíz?"_ Asuka levanto una ceja ante el extraño gesto _"no gracias" _la aludida solo encogió los hombros mientras la misma luz azul desintegraba el paquete de botanas para luego señalar con sus dedos la pantalla.

"_Genial esto un cuento de navidad versión 2016, seguro Dickens llegaría al orgasmo con esto" _Gruño Asuka mientras una música de cuentos de hadas y una disolvencia psicodélica abría la siguiente escena.

"_Mama, mama, mañana tenemos que ir a mi presentación en la escuela" _

"_Claro que si querida, estaré viendo tu presentación en primera fila"_

"_¿Me lo prometes?"_

"_Por supuesto Asuka, mañana saldré temprano del trabajo solo por ti pequeña"_ Kyoko sonreía mientras Asuka la abrazaba

Asuka sentía asco, aquella noche fue la ultima vez que hablo con su madre_ "Aquel día ese accidente ocurrió ella perdió su mente"_ la incomodidad crecía en Asuka una sensación dolorosa en su pecho, se negaba a sentirla de nuevo.

Nuevamente las disolvencias de estrambóticos colores indicaban un cambio de escena cuando su madre enloquecida a causa del evangelion 02 le propuso morir Asuka se frustraba cada vez mas quería gritar pero no podía ese sentimiento de dolor aumentaba a cada instante y no podía descargarse de el.

Nuevamente las disolvencias cambiaron de escenario junto con la música de película de terror por algún motivo Asuka temblaba de miedo sabia que venia y no quería recordarlo.

"_Mama, me eligieron seré una piloto ¿mama?"_ Una Asuka de 6 años perdió el brillo de sus ojos al ver a su madre ahorcada con una muñeca en brazos una muñeca pelirroja a la que le propuso morir para estar juntas en el cielo una muñeca llamada Asuka.

"_¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?" _Asuka pregunto esta ves su cansancio era obvio y tartamudeaba…

El brillo el los ojos de la mujer cambio del rojo vivo a uno maligno, volvió a señalar la pantalla mientras Asuka volteaba un en contra de su voluntad.

"_No de nuevo no mas, déjame ir" _Las siguientes horas fueron las peores de su vida su mente siendo abierta todos sus secretos y terrores pasando frente a sus ojos nuevamente, no había una descripción para esto si hay una violación esa mujer violaba su mente al exhibir sus recuerdos mas allá de eso, cada recuerdo tenia su propio hilo musical cada uno irónico con respecto a la situación _"We are Champions" _las veces que ella y su eva fueron derrotados, _"An die Freud__e" _cada vez que Kaji la rechazaba _"Headstrong" _cuando le recordó sus altanerías contra Shinji y Rei¿Quién diría que el acto de Shinji contra su padre tendría _"Planet Hell" _de fondo? acorde con el su vida era un infierno y ella fue una de sus atormentadoras.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ Asuka vio su reflejo en la pantalla era ella actualmente desnuda y su cuerpo parecía de plástico, los brazos y piernas tenían tornillos y hilos para controlarla una muñeca.

"_Es tu ser" _la mujer finalmente hablo su voz era melodiosa aunque algo vacía _"Tu verdadero yo, una muñeca rota"_

"_Mientes" _Esta ves Asuka sintió que aquella fuerza que la paralizaba la lastimaba realmente su quijada se sentía más pesada y su piel tenia la textura del plástico…

"_Mira tu reflejo" _El ángel desconocido susurro… mientras su piel reflejaba como un espejo la imagen de Asuka era una caricatura de un títere una marioneta humana… con hilos saliendo de sus piernas y muñecas.

"_No ¿Por qué me haces esto¿Quién eres¿Por qué?"_

El ángel movió los hilos para cerrar la boca de Asuka _"Soy Arael, el decimo quinto mensajero quien sumirá a los lilims traidores en la nada, el por que hago esto es simple eres mi enemigo como tal acabare contigo sin importar los recursos que use" _El ángel no demostraba resentimiento o cólera al hablar.

"_¿Quieres dejar de sufrir? puedo liberarte del dolor, que tu corazón a creado en estos años"_

"_Es simple mi misión es la destrucción de la humanidad por sus crímenes, no tengo gusto de ustedes pero tampoco tengo gusto de la crueldad gratuita esta demostración solo fue para enseñarte que la humanidad entro en un camino sin salida, traiciones y engaños conspiración y desconfianza entre hermanos, han llegado al punto mas bajo por eso existimos para desinfectar la evolución de criaturas como ustedes, tu propia madre fue victima de lilims que juegan a ser dioses incluso levantando sus manos contra mis padres, tu madrastra y tu padre aunque vivieron contigo fue una presencia vana meramente anecdótica ¿acaso puedes decir que una raza donde esto sea normal merece vivir?"_

"_No lo se" _Los ánimos de Asuka estaban totalmente quebrados sus recuerdos, ese sentimiento de suciedad de una mujer violada y la forma tan cruenta como Arael le explicaba todo mas su bloqueo emocional, lanzaron su voluntad a la miseria no había respuesta solo quería escapar, del ángel, del dolor, de si misma de la vida… _"Soy tan cobarde como Shinji al final él tenia razón"_

"_Acepto déjame morir entonces" _Asuka miraba atentamente a Arael como con su mano derecha acaricio su rostro mientras la izquierda se transformaba en una navaja, no podía moverse no solo por la condición de su cuerpo si no por la de su espíritu.

"_Vamos Arael, sabes bien que no quieres hacerle esto a la muchacha diablo ella es solo una victima, un poco perra, algo detestable, muy egocéntrica, pero victima al fin"_

Asuka abrió los ojos para ver la mano de Arael detenida frente a ella el ángel parecía sorprendido, no noto realmente el valor de lo dicho por su salvadora.

"_Leiliel debiste ser eliminada por el berserker hace tiempo ¿Cómo es que estas viva?"_

"_Me ofendes hermanita, creí que me abrazarías y veríamos el amanecer juntas" _gruño Leiliel en falsa ofensa.

"_Modismos humanos entonces es eso, estas aliada con el lilim has traicionado a tus hermanos" _

"_Traición ¿yo?, no soy quien planea convertir el planeta en cenizas antes de rescatar al padre y la madre para evitar que ellos perdonen a estos humanos molestos, eso si es traición"_

Una falta de definición blanca y la ráfaga de aire indico a Asuka que Arael se movió no podía ella hacer igual por que su cuerpo era el de una muñeca solo escuchaba el choque del metal y un par de comentarios de la otra mujer… "¿_En que circo de locos he caído?"_

"_En el peor muchacha diablo, los hermanos son lindos pero cuando van a bersek son un verdadero incordio" _La chica finalmente se coloco en un lugar donde Asuka podría notarla a diferencia de Arael esta parecía ser totalmente humana a excepción de su cabello rosa y su figura _"Por cierto mi nombre es Leiliel, Shinji me a hablado mucho de ti no eres su persona favorita después de su padre" _Asuka observaba como el ángel la detallaba esa mueca perversa en su cara la hacia temblar _"No he venido a lastimarte así que relájate por cierto lindo color de cabello no creí que ese tono fuese natural"_

"_Muy lenta Leiliel" _Arael finalmente logro alcanzar a su rival empotrándola contra los asientos del teatro estos se hicieron polvo en una luz caleidoscópica.

"_Oye no estoy aquí para pelear, sabes bien que siempre hay opciones y no sabemos que harán esos lilims dementes con nuestros padres si derrotamos este emplazamiento armado" _dijo Leiliel mientras se hundía en una sombra.

Arael solo se detuvo esperando un ataque de su hermana, entre tanto de su muñeca derecha emergió otra navaja _"No tendrán tiempo son codiciosos, quieren poder absoluto incluso cuando todo este acabado ellos trataran de controlar ese poder, por eso se que tengo el tiempo necesario para movilizarme a voluntad"_

"_Los humanos tienen una conducta en común con las ratas cuando están cercados atacan de forma imprudente, y ellos tienen la lanza de Longinus" _Leiliel finalmente se puso de pie mientras una neblina oscura tomaba forma sólida en una espada.

"_Liberare a la piloto de la abominación de su patética existencia y luego seguiré con el resto de la humanidad, mírala todas sus cicatrices son producto de los suyos, incluso los animales viven mas civilizadamente" _Arael exclamo con sorna.

"_Tu propio deseo de venganza te ciega, que triste creí que me ayudarías a cumplir la misión, en ese caso te derrotare y si puedo salvare a la muchacha diablo…_

"_Tus esfuerzos resultaran inútiles Leiliel, la misión será cumplida y el castigo caerá sobre el lilim" _

Leiliel se coloco frente a Asuka para protegerla de su hermana _"Oye muchacha diablo, a pesar de lo que creas de Shinji el nunca a mentido hasta el momento sobre tu madre, ella siempre te amo y por eso fue como termino enloquecida al perder su alma, tu vida actual fue a causa de eso pero ella te ama y quiere protegerte, solo que respeta tus deseos de estar sola."_

"_Por que nunca me ayudo Shinji y su madre siempre lucharon juntos"_

"_Shinji y su madre siempre estuvieron conectados se llamaban mutuamente por eso lograban unirse en combate"_

"_Dale una oportunidad de escucharla y entenderás todo… Arggg" _Arael finalmente rompió la defensa de su hermana, la figura de Leiliel se desintegraba lentamente en un esfuerzo final logro atravesar el rostro de su atacante con su arma las 2 ángeles desaparecían junto a la ilusión del teatro todo se derrumbaba sobre Asuka.

* * *

"_He fallado" _El ángel de la noche solo pensaba en eso, al ser sacada de mente de Asuka regreso al eva 01, no logro frenar el tiempo suficiente a Arael, la muchacha diablo puede ya estar muerta. 

"_No lo hiciste Lei, el alma de Kyoko esta aumentando su sincronización con Asuka en este momento, tu hermana por otra parte es algo que ya veíamos venir pero lo intentaste" _Shinji hablaba como si no ocurriese nada de importancia.

"_También he fallado contigo por lo que veo" _murmuro Leiliel por lo bajo.

* * *

"_¿Es este el fin?"_ Asuka sentía paz algo casi desconocido en su vida mientras el teatro desapareció una luz la envolvió era tan calida… 

"_No debes dejarte vencer Asuka, aun no es tu tiempo" _la voz hablo con Asuka

"_Madre tu…"_

"_Cuando sea el momento te explicare todo mi pequeña ahora descansa yo te protegeré"_

La luz que cubría a Asuka como una crisálida brillaba intensamente hasta que perdió toda noción de la realidad.

"_Rei por favor regresa rápido los signos vitales de Asuka están menguando" _Yurika a pesar de mantener un poco de control sobre si misma ya estaba perdiendo su centro, tras el discurso de Shinji el rayo del ángel aumento su poder aun mas causando que Asuka se desmayara hasta el momento todo intento de hacerla despertar fue en vano.

"_Voy en camino"_

"_Asuka, Asuka, despierta por favor ¡ASUKA!" _Misato gritaba en la radio desde que la piloto del 02 se desmayo ¿cuanto¿5 minutos¿10 minutos¿mas?… el tiempo era una medida inútil en este caso el tormento que Asuka ha soportado era visible en su cuerpo solo que ahora se formo una sonrisa de felicidad que extraño a todos ese fue el comienzo del fin del 15avo ángel.

"_El índice de sincronización sube de 0 a 100 y aumenta a cada segundo" _Informo Shigeru

"_Todo indica que el eva 02 entra en modo bersek"_

Misato solo observa la pantalla horrorizada _"Imposible acaso ella despertó por su hija" _

Los seguros de la quijada del evangelion 02 se rompieron permitiendo al titán rojo lanzar su grito de guerra, que se escucho a varias millas de distancia una segunda bestia esta desencadenada en Tokio 3, lo siguiente que hizo el eva 02 fue alzar su escudo AT formando una esfera que desvió el ataque psíquico del ángel, dándole el tiempo necesario a Rei para utilizar la lanza de Longinus y detener al enemigo.

"_El ángel fue derrotado, el patrón azul ceso"_

"_La lanza salio del radio de acción de la gravedad terrestre se dirige a la luna"_

"_Un giro interesante profesor, ahora tenemos que rescatar a Asuka y quiero que me diga lo que sepa de esa condenada lanza" _La mueca desviada que la comandante hizo en ese momento le recordó el horror del evangelion 01 al devorar al 14avo ángel, la misma mirada sádica… el viejo hombre sentía miedo.

"_Piloto Soryu responda" _tras confirmar la destrucción del objetivo la primera acción de Rei fue rescatar al piloto del evangelion 02, ella misma escucho su charla con Shinji no pudo dejar de notar que mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

"_Niña modelo, ella esta ahí mi madre…" _Asuka respiraba pesadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón y tenia sus ojos entrecerrados

"_Será tratada pronto piloto Soryu espere a los paramédicos"_

"_Yo estoy bien niña modelo, no tengo de que preocuparme lo que encontré quizás valga por lo que he pasado, pero hay algo sobre Shinji que tengo que decir"_

"_¿A que se refiere piloto Soryu?"_

"_En su eva hay…" _Asuka volvió a desmayarse mientras dejaba a Rei con las dudas de lo visto por la piloto del 02…

"_Responda piloto Soryu, Asuka…" _Nadie se enteraría del descubrimiento de Asuka hasta que fue muy tarde…

* * *

Yurika y Misato visitaban una de las áreas boscosas del geofrente que lograba un efecto calmante en las dos mujeres los últimos diez días han sido particularmente ajetreados con los de seele a causa de la lanza de Longinus. Incluso Yurika pagaba su cuota de tensión en este asunto las pesadillas aumentaron de intensidad y duración, ya ha despertado contusionada en el piso casi toda la semana. Sumado a esto un intento de reunión con Gendo Ikari que resulto en un fracaso rotundo. 

Incluso es mejor que Asuka este fuera del juego por un tiempo, si esta sonriente y calma entresueños significaría que se recupera de a poco_"Poco a poco las heridas sanan ¿no lo crees así Misato?_

"_Algunas solo dejan de doler por un tiempo y luego se infectan" _Desde el ataque de Asuka, Misato había cambiado bastante trabajaba largas jornadas, la bebida la redujo al mínimo y su rostro normalmente hermoso estaba marcado por ojeras y sus ojos enrojecidos del llanto.

"_A pesar de todo lo ocurrido creo que Asuka puede salir ganando a largo plazo de todo esto, si el eva entro en bersek significa que el alma residente despertó, además las mediciones de sueño indican que no ha sufrido de pesadillas o síntomas que indiquen un trauma a nivel subconsciente" _

"_Nunca me entere que la violación arreglase problemas psicológicos" _

Yurika ahogaba un suspiro, realmente extrañaba a la Misato jovial quien le ayudo tras despertar _"Lo que me informaron sobre Shinji es que el trataría de sacar a la madre de Asuka y la de Ritsuko de sus prisiones siendo así el primer contacto fue hecho, los demonios de esa chica solo pueden ser curados por la causante, para cuando salgan planeo haber acabado con esta guerra y con los ancianos"_

"_Esos ancianos controlan desde el submundo la política, economía, medios de comunicación y seguro que el mundo del crimen esta entre sus intereses próximos, ni siquiera nosotros podemos movernos contra ellos, exceptuando los evangelions y eso seria una declaratoria de guerra mundial"_

"_En eso tienes razón Misato pero hay un principio que olvidas, para cazar un león tienes que pensar como uno, por eso planeo prepararme para lo que venga para eso tienes que estar en condiciones, seguro ellos harán su movimiento después que el 17mo ángel, tu y Hyuga tienen entrenamiento militar son los únicos en nerv deseo un plan de contingencia para proteger al personal de la base"_

"_No puedes confiar en mi, apenas puedo sostenerme en mis pies" _

"_Asuka, Rei, Shinji y esta bella jovencita necesitamos de tu ayuda, Kaji esta dando caza a los de seele, pero nosotros tenemos dos trabajos asegurar un mañana a la humanidad y evitar que algún loco trate de usar en el futuro el poder de los ángeles, en el fondo creo que Shinji esta trabajando por su cuenta, el odia a Gendo mas que a nada en la tierra así que es normal que decida destruir a sus aliados, como lo hizo con su allegados "_ esto ultimo Yurika lo expreso con repugnancia.

"_Ritsuko y Rei, si es como dices ¿que lo guardara de intentarlo de nuevo? o que haga algo peor"_

"_Esta ves le ayudaremos a salir de ese infierno donde fue lanzado, lo haremos Misa-chan"

* * *

_

La cámara de los 13 monolitos negros del grupo Seele, se encuentra discutiendo los detalles de lo acaecido con el 15avo ángel.

"_Hemos perdido la lanza de Longinus, el panorama ha cambiado su curso en nuestra contra"_

"_El décimo sexto llegara pronto y cumplirá con su objetivo predestinado, abrirá el camino para que nuestro agente controle al tercer elegido" _hablo Seele 1

"_La primera elegida que fue programada para debilitarlo morirá, dejando su mente libre para moldearla a nuestros deseos, con Gendo Ikari fuera del panorama nos ha facilitado la consecución_

"_Aun tenemos un uso para él, siempre es conveniente tener repuestos para el plan de instrumentalización"_

"_¿Aceptara obedecer nuestros designios?"_

"_Si hay algo con lo que podemos contar es con un hombre herido y humillado, servirá a nuestros propósitos al fin de cuentas"_

"_¿Ella no representa una amenaza al plan?"_

"_Tabriz se encarga de eso desde su despertar"_

"_El décimo sexto se acerca, contemplemos el avance la historia"

* * *

_

"_Estaremos ahí en 5 minutos, preparen la unidad 00 para lanzar por la compuerta n32, no podemos contar con 01" _Misato ordenaba mientras bajaba al centro de mando.

"_¿Es un ángel verdad?"_ pregunto Yurika pensando que las posibilidades están en su contra con un solo eva.

Las dos mujeres tenían un pensamiento en común con todo esto quizás hoy termine todo.

"_La unidad 00 en posición, el objetivo se encuentra pasando la línea de defensa final de Goura" _informaron los operarios del puente.

Ritsuko tomaba un sorbo de su café mientras esperaba a Misato _"¿Dónde ha estado?, incluso en la base llega retrasada"_

"_Tenia una reunión con la comandante, lo lamento¿Estado actual?"_

"_El objetivo flota sobre el valle de Oowakadani, rotando en la posición fijada" _respondió Maya mientras tecleaba sobre la consola.

"_El objetivo cambia de patrón cíclicamente del patrón azul al naranja"_ dijo Shigeru

"_¿Qué significa eso?" _pregunto Misato

"_La Magis indican que es imposible de decir" _respondió Maya.

"_No tenemos suficientes datos" _

"_Perfecto tenemos el ordenador más grande del mundo y no puede darnos una respuesta útil, menudo pedazo de chatarra" _exclamo Yurika, todos los técnicos metieron su vista en sus consolas al recordar que la doctora Akagi estaba tras ellos.

"_Esa figura también cambia no ese algo fijo"_ murmuro Ritsuko mientras trataba de conservar la calma.

Misato pidió un canal de radio abierto a 00_ "Rei no te muevas al menos que te ataquen no sabemos de sus capacidades" _

"_Lo haré"_

"_El viene, se acerca"_

"_Rei defiéndete" _ordeno Misato.

"_Es imposible hace contacto de primer nivel"_

"_La infestación de los biocomponentes esta al 5 el escudo AT, no contiene al ángel"_

"_Esta tratando de hacer contacto de primer nivel con el ¿eva o con Rei?" _Grito Ritsuko mientras analizaba los datos del eva 00.

"_¿Misato podemos usar las minas N2 para debilitar la unión del ángel con Rei?" _Preguntaba Yurika.

"_El escudo AT de Rei no soportaría el impacto" _fue la respuesta de Ritsuko.

"_Necesitamos al eva 01 abran un canal es nuestra ultima carta" _dijo Yurika mientras esperaba lo mejor no podían perder otra piloto.

Misato volteo al puesto del comandante _"Después de lanzar a Asuka en las fauces de ese ángel no podemos contar con el, es lo mismo que asesinar a Rei"_

"_Si el ángel mata a Rei y llega al dogma terminal todos moriremos" _Yurika coloco sus piernas sobre el escritorio mientras esperaba y tarareaba una canción.

* * *

Junto al personal de Nerv y Seele una tercera facción observaba el desarrollo de esta batalla, un ángel y un humano contra toda posibilidad en el vacío del eva 01 ambos parecían estar calmados como si tuviesen el control de la situación. 

"_Shinji es nuestro turno para atacar, con Asuka fuera del juego solo quedamos nosotros y la copia" _hablo Leiliel en un tono solemne.

"_Armisael, la montaña del juicio de Dios conocido como el ángel de la matriz es curioso su forma es mas apta para su segundo nombre que para el significado del hombre"_

Leiliel no esperaba oír algo así de su _socio "El es diferente a los demás, el infesta a sus enemigos para volverlos contra los suyos a diferencia de Bardiel, el estudia a su enemigo, su mente sus deseo y motivos, vive la vida de su rival para comprender y aceptar si es valido su proceder, no hay malicia en sus acciones pero tampoco hay piedad"_

"_Ya veo en ese caso hay que sacar a Rei de ahí, si infecta el eva Naoko seria expulsada, no puedo incumplir lo que he prometido"_

"_Destruiré a Gendo Ikari por lo que me ha hecho y tratare de compensar a sus victimas, eres bastante curioso a pesar de pisotear a quien se te atraviese aun conservas el honor, si estas listo entremos en batalla" _Leiliel imitaba la voz de Shinji y su promesa de venganza.

El escudo AT que protegía la jaula 7, se derrumbo mientras un rugido bestial le indico a la gente de nerv que el evangelion 01 regresaba al campo de batalla una vez más.

Una llamada de audio tenia la respuesta de Shinji _"Eva 01 en movimiento pónganme directamente donde esta el ángel"

* * *

_

En ese instante Armisael realizaba su primer contacto con la piloto del evangelion 00, cumpliría con su misión pero eso no le impedía obtener el conocimiento sobre esta especie tan curiosa.

Rei observaba fijamente el lugar, una cueva oscura con un pozo de lcl en el centro en el techo colgaban estalagmitas de cristal que creaban un hermoso contraste de colores reconocía el sitio a la perfección el vacío, lugar de donde fue sacada al se creada por Gendo Ikari el hombre a quien le juro fidelidad y obediencia. Le ilustro de su visión del mundo mientras el controlara la energía de los ángeles la humanidad seguiría prosperando con el tiempo, ella le seguiría sin importar los sacrificios que necesitase realizar por el incluso dar su vida fuera del campo de batalla, dejando a un segundo plano su deseo de retornar a la nada.

Todo cambio cuando el hijo del comandante llego Shinji Ikari, en su primer encuentro el la blindo de una viga aunque su vida se perdiera en el proceso ¿Por qué hacer eso si soy reemplazable? Fue su primer razonamiento, luego descubrió que el no amaba su vida era débil comparado a su padre eso la molestaba avergonzaba al comandante Ikari. El 5to ángel llego a Tokio 3 pocas horas antes el fue a llevarle la identificación de nerv cuando hablo mal del comandante, se sintió indignada lo golpeo sin remordimiento alguno, Shinji se arriesgo a sacarla del lcl hirviente y le dijo que valorara su vida y que sonriera. Por primera vez sintió algo calido en su pecho un sentimiento desconocido pero agradable la primera ves de muchas.

"_Interesante, a pesar de ser una falsificación siente como un lilim puro o como uno de los nuestros ¿son reales estos sentimientos o son errores en su programación? O ¿quizás memorias residuales de mi madre y del segundo componente?" _Armisael se felicitaba por atrapar a este espécimen tan interesante es mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista.

"_¿Quién¿Yo? Yo dentro de Eva. No, siento a alguien más conmigo¿quién eres¿Un ángel¿El ser que llamamos ángel?" _Rei se preguntaba con un tono calmo, mientras en el lago de lcl emergía una persona igual a ella.

"_¿No quieres estar unida conmigo?" _Pregunto la entidad desconocida a Rei mientras la estudiaba fijamente Rei se sintió incomoda, esa mirada penetrante le hacia sentir avergonzada.

"_No Yo soy yo, no tú" _La voz de Rei mostraba una emoción apatía.

El ángel adopto una pose pensativa _"Hmm pero lo serás, es tarde para resistirte. Te doy parte de mi mente, te doy esta emoción. Dolor tu sientes dolor"_

"_Dolor, no es diferente es soledad. Si es soledad"_ Rei y su otro yo intercambiaban una mirada fija, la Rei del lago de lcl se miraba mas natural mas humana su rostro expresaba confusión…

"_¿Soledad? No la entiendo"_

Rei decidió hablar en la ultima frase del ángel demostró ¿confusión? _"¿No odias estar sola? Aunque somos muchos, odias estar sola. Esa es la soledad" _

"_Esa es tu mente, llena de tristeza. Los sentimientos de tu propia mente" _Armisael dejo su postura pensativa, empezó a caminar al sitio donde estaba Rei con una sonrisa en su rostro tan natural y calida, la imagen perturbaba a Rei ¿cólera? No envidia el ángel podía hacerlo tan fácilmente abrirse aunque sea un truco, podía expresar sentimientos humanos.

"_Puedo quitar la soledad de tu corazón, puedo darle lo que desea. Dime lo que quieres que te de" _solo la orilla del lago las separaba.

"_No puedes darme lo que deseo, eres mi enemigo"_

"_No soy tu enemigo lilim, ustedes se declararon nuestros enemigos. Nosotros no teníamos mayor inconveniente con su existencia, fuimos forzados a luchar" _hablo Armisael.

"_Mientes"_

"_Tu existencia es la prueba de su declaración de guerra contra nosotros, naciste de la profanación del cuerpo y alma de la madre, quien también los creo a ustedes. Creo que los lilim tienen una palabra para esto hmm haber violación es imprecisa por que las circunstancias no son sexuales pero te debe dar una idea, del mismo modo crearon estas abominaciones que ustedes llaman armas"_

"_Hacemos lo requerido para sobrevivir sin importar que o como"_

"_Sobreviven, si lo hacen el costo es la soledad. No expresan sus deseos y emociones a sus semejantes y muchos de ustedes viven sin experimentar la vida con un acompañante" _

"_Tus juicios no son aplicables, es una guerra" _

Armisael sonrió con una mueca infantil _"En ese caso comprobemos lo que dices, mi yo físico se une a la abominación, mientras mi alma se funde con la tuya, cumpliré mi misión y te daré el algo que te hace falta muy pronto descubriré lo que es, así comenzaras una forma de existencia nueva" _Las dos Rei estaban frente a frente, la que emergió del lago coloco su rostro en la mejilla de Rei. En el instante las imágenes y sonidos entraban de forma vertiginosa conocimiento, lógica y sentimientos, no podía decir que Armisael era expresivo en términos normales, pero en si mismo su forma reservada de actuar demostraban ser mas eficientes que las suyas propias, un ángel enseñándole a mostrar emociones a un humano.

"_Deseas ayudarme pero continuas luchando ¿Por qué?"_

"_Es simple, mi objetivo final de llegar hasta Adán, traerá como consecuencia el renacimiento de la humanidad junto con la madre ellos los reformaran. Te dejare el conocimiento para que disfrutes de tu nueva vida."_

"_Si mi yo actual es reformada no seré yo"_

"_No serás tu, en tu forma actual crecerás y aquel con quien deseas estar no tendrá motivos para rechazarte" _Explico Armisael

"_¿Esa persona?'" _

"_Solo dime quien es, lo uniré contigo serán un único ser"_

"_No puedo permitirlo"_

"_No es como si te fuera a rechazar¿o tiene motivo para ello?"_

"…"

"_Ya veo, es por eso. No es como si parecieras esto" _La figura de Armisael cambiaba a su forma real, un ser humanoide hecho de líneas de luz. _"Los lilim se atraen por lo exterior del cuerpo humano y por sus necesidades de reproducción, hmm tus órganos reproductivos eran inexistentes y tu tiempo de vida es de unos 18 años fácilmente puedo arreglarlo, al fin de cuentas si serás mi objeto de estudio necesitas poder procrear y vivir para la crianza"_

"_¿Objeto de estudio?"_

Rei observo al ser de luz regresar a la forma humana _"Por supuesto, el tercer impacto asimilara la humanidad en mis padres, luego de eso será dejada una muestra del caldo primordial en las aguas del planeta eventualmente, las primeras larvas nacerán, para luego salir a tierra y cambiar a un mamífero eventualmente vendrá la primera pareja de humanos reformados su ADN se purificara para eliminar tantos los rasgos evolutivos ganados hasta el momento, como sus defectos el ADN blanco, con eso sus hijos podrán reproducirse entre ellos sin temores a defectos genéticos. La humanidad recomenzara desde cero cuyos cuerpos se adaptaran al medio ambiente creando diferentes tipos de genomas que hacen diferente a una persona de otra con el correr de los milenios, también las almas que renazcan modificara el factor evolutivo de su raza, ya que el ser físico se adaptara a las necesidades del alma"_

"_Destruirás a millones de personas por un experimento" _la respuesta del cuerpo de Rei fue cerrar los puños ese sentimiento de indignación, quería expresarlo no sabia como lograrlo.

"_No la madre y el padre cuidaran las almas caídas, hasta que puedan regresar a vivir una vida. Te dejare ser una de las primeras. Tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con tu compañero. Demuéstrame quien es la persona"

* * *

_

Los pasos del evangelion 01 resonaban por el complejo de túneles subterráneos, se dirigía a la batalla por primera vez desde su combate contra Zeruel. Hasta cierto punto sentía aprehensión por la situación las perspectivas de matanza por si mismo, ningunas hormonas que influencien su decisiones ningún Gendo Ikari amenazando o una Misato Katsuragi jugando con sus sentimientos era el solo en control.

"_Aquí evangelion 01 activen la catapulta 30, necesito cierta distancia entre mi punto de salida y el ángel"_

Se siente tan bien este poder, la libertad de hacer lo que desea. Lastima que tenga que proteger al 00, deseaba pelear contra el ángel y poder desencadenar la rabia que ha acumulado por años.

Shinji escuchaba las instrucciones de los técnicos finalmente escucho lo que esperaba

"_Lanzamiento de catapulta iniciado"_

Misato estaba en choque el abandono a Asuka lanzo en un colapso nervioso a Rei y ahora va a rescatarla no tenia ningún sentido pero ella seguía siendo la directora de operaciones _"Shinji escúchame trata de cortar la conexión del ángel con el eva 00 el cuchillo progresivo debe servirte" _

"_Shinji escucha tienes que evitar dañar innecesariamente al ángel es posible que sus sistema nervioso se conecte con Rei" _Ritsuko hablo mientras estudiaba las graficas de las Magi.

"_No, esa no es mi intención rescatare al eva 00 si Rei sobrevive bien por ella, prometí sacar a Naoko Akagi y a Kyoko Zeppelín de su encarcelamiento mas no que protegería a Asuka o Rei"_

"_Que diablos dices Shinji¿ya no te importan tus compañeras? ese no eres tu" _Grito Misato indignada.

"_No"_

"_En ese caso debes apurarte Shinji la infección va por 10, ninguno de nosotros sabe en que nivel el alma residente será expulsada" _dijo Yurika mientras ahogaba el horror de la forma de hablar de Shinji tan vacía y sin esperanza.

"_Comandante si Shinji va solo por el ángel, podría matar a Rei en el proceso, no debe permitirlo" _esta ves era una suplica velada.

"_No puedo hacer nada para controlar sus deseos Misato, solo podemos sentarnos a ver los resultados entre tanto preparen una unidad de recuperación para Rei"_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada Yurika, podría matarla?"_

"_Yo también quiero ayudarla, no soy capaz de pilotear un evangelion aunque nací 9 meses después del segundo impacto, estoy contando con que Shinji tenga alguna racionalidad y no la mate en el camino. No quiero ir al funeral de Rei o tener que usar otra de esas cosas del piso de abajo."_

La charla fue cortada cuando escucharon a Ritsuko_ "El eva 01 llego a la superficie, comienza su ataque"

* * *

_

-El eva 01 apareció, en un punto alejado del campo de batalla desde su posición podría observar toda el área circundante. Era un claro despejado en medio de un bosque, no tendría espacio para escapar en cuanto llegara al lugar donde luchaba 00.

Las manos del evangelion 01 se cargaron de un resplandor ambarino como si fuera un guante, el Fa-Jing como le nombro Leiliel igual mando una segunda capa para cubrir los pies del eva. Finalmente se lanzo a toda carrera contra el ángel.

"_¿Ese es Ikari-kun¿viene por mi?" _Rei despertaba en su cabina de mando y sus pantallas mostraban al gigante púrpura a toda marcha al lugar donde ella estaba. El ángel estaba al corriente del intruso separo su cola del eva 00 y la preparo del mismo modo que un escorpión.

Finalmente el eva 01 entro en el rango de acción de la cola del ángel, la disparo apuntando al pecho del evangelion. Este se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto luego golpeo la tierra con el puño izquierdo. De inmediato una cantidad inmensa de energía elevo al eva 01 sobre el ángel.

Girando sobre si mismo, Shinji trato de buscar un punto muerto donde la cola del ángel no le afectase, lamentablemente su propia fisiología que en principio creyó la de una serpiente. Ahora se asemejaba más a un parásito _"Perfecto a mi solo me pasan estas cosas una solitaria gigante"_

¡Que diablos! Grito Shinji, la cola del ángel se quedo fija y el brillo amarillo que siguió a continuación golpeo de lleno al eva 01, por efectos del golpe Shinji impacto el suelo mientras la armadura humeaba por la pintura chamuscada.

Sin tiempo de defenderse, vio como la cola trataba de azotarlo. El escudo AT que Shinji coloco en sus manos tenia propiedades concentradas al solo proteger un área mínima del eva, eso basto para frenar los intentos de fusión del ángel por algún tiempo…

Todos los que observaban la lucha estaban sorprendidos, muy a su manera admitían que Shinji es su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir a esta guerra, lastima que su héroe tenga comportamientos semejantes al señor Hide. Una de las cosas más impactantes de la situación es que no parecía ser la lucha de 2 seres del tamaño de un rascacielos, la agilidad era comparable a la de un gimnasta y la forma de luchar rememoraba una danza.

Cada intento del ángel era frenado por Shinji, si la cola se fundía en su núcleo S2 el mismo seria infectado. Sus manos se movían como una espada, golpeaba y se replegaba de esta manera reduciría el riesgo de ser tomado con la guardia baja.

"_El berserker viene por ti, con el es quien deseas estar. Tu ritmo cardiaco subió de golpe al verlo luchar, comenzaste a sudar y sentir temor por su seguridad. Puedes engañar a todos con tu expresión neutral pero a mi no leo tu mente y tu cuerpo, lo traeré para ti"_ Dijo Armisael que había tomado nuevamente la forma de Rei.

"_Son lagrimas, estas son mis emociones"_

"_Yo deseo estar unida a Ikari-Kun"_

"_No puedo permitirlo" _

"_Piloto Ikari, escape activare el sistema de autodestrucción"_

"_No lo harás" _fue la respuesta de Shinji

"_Debemos destruir al ángel sin importar los sacrificios" _

"_Tipica filosofia de Gendo, lo lamento por ti. No tienes ningún derecho de venirme con ese discurso cuando el asesino a esas dos mujeres en un intento enfermo de regresar a la suya. Activar código de restricción 666, desactivar controles manuales de la cabina de control…" _Shinji fue interrumpido por el sonido del metal fracturado, finalmente Armisael conecto un golpe en el eva directo al motor S2. La agonía embargo a Shinji, el dolor acciono sus memorias reprimidas los maltratos físicos y emocionales que recibió en su infancia estallaron.

"_Infección en la base del eva 01, 2 de contaminación" _Grito Maya.

Yurika sentía miedo al ver los 2 evas atrapados _"Esto va de mal en peor" _

"_Al parecer es el fin" _escucharon decir a Misato en un tono derrotado.

* * *

Rei escuchaba los gritos de los técnicos de nerv, también los de Shinji en el instante que comenzó a cambiar el sitio donde ella se encontraba. Frente al lago de lcl surgió la boca de otra caverna en esta los cristales se encontraban fracturados y del techo salen una serie de ganchos de donde cuelgan cuerpos de niños... 

"_Esa es la mente de Ikari-kun"_

"_¿verdad?"_

"_¿Por qué es tan caótica?"_

"_¿Quiénes son ellos?"_

No paso inadvertido para Rei el cambio en la actitud de Armisael, su expresión demostró ¿condolencia?_ "Es la mente del muchacho, oscura, fría y devastada con el su corazón en la eterna tristeza. Ellos son la muerte, cada uno es una parte que ha muerto. Inocencia, esperanza, amor…"_

"_¿Qué lo dejo en este estado?"_

"_Sabes la respuesta aunque no la quieras aceptar, puedes ver en su mente si lo deseas. El esta conciente afuera"_

En un parpadeo Rei se encontraba en la mente de Shinji, la visión de los cadáveres no eran niños diferentes era la imagen de Shinji en diferentes edades. La que mayor impresión le dio a Rei parecía no tener más de 5 años y su rostro tenía un hilo de lágrimas hechas de sangre…

Al tocar el primer cristal, vio la imagen de Yui Ikari entrando en el eva 01 para luego ser asimilada, con horror la pantalla mostró cuando su cuerpo se desintegraba paso por paso. Músculos, piel, órganos y finalmente los huesos, la segunda imagen mostró a su padre abandonándolo al acusarlo de ser débil he inútil. Ella continuo al siguiente fragmento mientras sentía como sus ojos ardían en cada imagen.

Sin importar el dolor Shinji luchaba desesperadamente por quitarse la cola de Armisael de encima, tenia la fuerza pero su voluntad menguaba. Algo de lo que enorgulleció era su resistencia casi masoquista al dolor físico. Realmente fue lo único bueno que le enseñaron sus tíos, se decía eso de forma mórbida cada ves que pasaba por situaciones similares.

En esta ocasión el dolor era mayor a cualquier cosa experimentada antes, la sensación de ser infectado podría explicarse como recibir un catéter sin anestesia solo que magnificado un millón de veces. _"Leiliel ayuda, no puedo contra esta cosa"_

"_Calma Shinji me encuentro deteniendo la infección al imbuir mi cuerpo en el núcleo de tu eva este desarrollo anticuerpos similares a los que poseo, se encuentran actuando pronto comenzare un ataque viral contra Armisael, pero necesitare de tu ayuda debes debilitarlo desde el exterior cuado lo logres podrás perforar su piel con tu mano desnuda, así le detendremos ¿me escuchas?"_

Shinji apenas lograba armar frases coherentes _"Yo… si te escucho"_

Mientras Rei continuaba estudiando la mente de Shinji, memorias, deseos y esperanzas lo que añoraba en su infancia, la muerte ¿Qué niño desea morir¿Qué niño se sentía seguro en la oscuridad de la mente¿Qué niño sacrificaría la humanidad por venganza? Shinji estaba preparado desde hace mucho tiempo para dejar que un ángel los derrotara, el culpo a Gendo Ikari ella no podría ¿creerlo?, aceptarlo era la palabra clave en todo esto.

Finalmente Rei entro en las memorias de su estadía en casa de sus tíos, el dolor del cuerpo de Shinji se transmitió en su mente. Rei cayo de rodillas mientras trato de calmarse mas cristales que seguro datan de esa época, la lógica dictaba que saliera de ahí algo dentro de ella le indicaba seguir posiblemente así lograra entender el comportamiento de Shinji. Poniéndose de pie siguió caminando a las memorias siguientes.

* * *

Leiliel noto a la intrusa desde el principio, no tenía motivos para atacarle en ese momento. Armisael estaba poseyendo al eva de Shinji y literalmente este es su cuerpo. La decisión era simple déjala vagar un rato mientras se ocupaba de su hermano, claro ella era un insulto andante a su madre y a su familia tan fácilmente podría matarla, entendía que no tenia la culpa de nada otra victima se decía a si misma como un mantra. Pero era difícil resistir sus impulsos en especial cuando el resentimiento invade tu mente…. _"Supongo que jugar un poco no la lastimara… mucho" _con una mueca mañosa Leiliel puso su plan en acción. 

"_Perfecto se estabilizo la infección y comienza a retroceder Shinji es hora"_ grito Leiliel mientras pensaba en invertir un poco mas de esfuerzo en su travesura.

Los ojos del eva 01 brillaron de color rojo demoníaco mientras el humo escapaba de la boca de la bestia. Esta vez no había rugidos de rabia o demostraciones de fuerza, simplemente una matanza calculada.

Las manos del evangelion 01 se cargaron nuevamente con el escudo AT concentrado, colocando su toda su energía levanto rápidamente al ángel incluyendo al eva 00, los hizo pivotar de la misma manera que una honda para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo.

Ritsuko Akagi se encontraba anonada ella trabajo con los evas mas de la mitad de su vida y esta hazaña no estaba en su lista de hechos posibles, tanto poder es inconcebible un verdadero demonio.

"_Doctora hay daños en el sistema muscular del evangelion 01, terminales nerviosas y los tendones se fracturan a este ritmo la lucha terminara en menos de 5 minutos"_

Este es diferente a los anteriores, la piloto del eva 00 se detuvo frente a un cristal pequeño y de color rosado, tenía un aura diferente al resto vitalidad quizás sean sus memorias felices… Lo que vio no fue de su agrado no por lo tenebroso de sus experiencias anteriores. Un paréntesis a la vida de Shinji seis meses antes de venir a esta ciudad una chica, su amante, las escenas del tiempo compartido los besos las caricias… el sexo todo lo que hacen las parejas que se aman tan real, en sus rostros se reflejaba su felicidad y en su mente.

Rei experimentaba esas sensaciones como si fuese ella misma quien las vive, quería estar en esas memorias vivirlas pero no podía ella, las oportunidades no existen para las muñecas pensó Rei amargamente mientras las memorias felices de Shinji corrían en su mente.

Mientras esto ocurría Shinji había dado una vuelta a la pelea, rápidamente los esfuerzos del ángel eran menores en parte por la brutalidad del contraataque del monstruo púrpura y por otro lado el ataque viral que recibía de Leiliel.

"_Shinji acabemos con esto" _Grito Leiliel mientras preparaba el mar de Dirac.

La voces de las operadoras era lo único que se escuchaba en el centro de mando _"Incremento de flujo de energía dentro del evangelion, también la temperatura aumenta 2000 grados centígrados y subiendo"_

La respuesta llego cuando la boca del eva-01 comenzó a brillar mientras pequeñas esferas de luz se arremolinaban en su interior, al instante siguiente un rayo de luz impacto contra el cuerpo de ángel "_Ya es tu turno Lei" _

De inmediato el escudo AT que rodeaba la mano del evangelion 01 cambio su color a negro, aumentando la fuerza de gravedad dentro del ángel. El cuerpo de Armisael se desinflaba mientras sus órganos internos eran despedazados solo restaba el motor S2 y acabaría todo.

* * *

Shinji despertó en otro plano de existencia solo recordaba que estaba derrotando al décimo sexto, este lugar un túnel de luz azulada y negro. En un extremo se encontraba Shinji en el otro dos Rei Ayanami, una de ella finalmente rompió el silencio tras minutos de un tenso silencio. 

"_¿No quieres unificarte?"_

"_¿Con ustedes?, no prefiero la oscuridad eterna"_

"_Si eso deseas, eso tendrás"_ la Rei que hablo parecía acumular la energía de un rayo de partículas.

No pudo terminar de cargarlo cuando otra imagen apareció _"Retirada Shinji"_

Leiliel y las otras dos Rei se encontraron frente a frente, las expresiones de Armisael y de Rei pasaron de la curiosidad a la injuria.

"_Adiós hermanito, por cierto gracias por tu S2 me será muy útil" _Leiliel se despidió con un beso mientras ella y Shinji desparecieron.

"_Shinji esta aliado con un ángel" _

Los restos desinflados del décimo sexto flotaban con el viento, sin sus órganos su piel era tan liviana como un globo. Los evas sufrieron daños pesados en especial 01 quien lesiono sus piernas y brazos en batalla.

"_Blanco destruido, inicien procedimiento de recuperación" _

"_Contaminación en 0"_

"_Información del eva 01 desconocida"_

"_Piloto Ayanami, pulso estable. No parece tener lesiones"_

Misato suspiro aliviada mientras Rei apareció en pantalla informando su estado _"Rei regresa a la base y ayuda a traer a Shinji"_

"_Si señora"_

"_Bien por lo menos Shinji esta dispuesto a combatir por nosotros" _Dijo Fuyutsuki.

"_¿En serio y ese gesto que significa?" _Exclamo Yurika mientras señalaba la pantalla

El eva 01 aparto de un manotazo al eva 00 cuando trato de ayudarle a incorporarse, regresando por si mismo a la jaula de transporte.

"_Con aliados así no necesito enemigos, en fin iré a ver a Rei en la enfermería" _Yurika abandono el cuarto de comando con rumbo a la jaula del 00…

Tiempo después Misato se encontraba frente a la jaula 7del infame eva 01 _"No queda esperanza de pedir perdón para nosotros ¿verdad Shinji?, Supongo que mis sueños de una familia no son dignos de hacerse realidad"_ Mientras hablaba acaricio levemente la cicatriz del segundo impacto, la marca de su tragedia privada…

* * *

"_Al parecer Armisael fallo en su misión no importa, realmente me siento feliz de conocer gente tan interesante, Shinji y Yui Ikari finalmente el circulo será cerrado y el castigo divino se impartirá"

* * *

_

Continuara en... Angel May Cry

**Notas del Autor:**

Si al fin actualice estas ves sin prelector lamentablemente, así que me pudieron pasar algunos horrores ortográficos.

Entrando al capitulo en si mismo bien esta parte que transcurren los episodios finales de evangelion, me resulto bastante molesto de escribir porque planeaba poner los últimos ángeles en un solo capitulo ya me salio bastante largo así que lo dividí en dos partes, The Dawn y Angel May Cry. Ahora la parte de Asuka me recordé de un cuento de navidad al escribirla en realidad tengo dos versiones una mas cercana al libro y esta, la primera era Arael en 3 encarnaciones una niña, la adolescente y la versión adulta que fue la que se leyó incluso pensé en equiparle una guadaña y la capa de la muerte. Al final deje este trozo no sabría decir si a futuro lo cambiare. En cuanto a Rei en la serie le tocaba descubrir sus sentimientos para luego morir al final esta Rei quizás sobreviva al fic aun no lo se, por contraparte descubre la mente de Shinji y comienza a entender el porque de sus actuaciones el decorado lo saque de la película la "Puerta al infierno" probablemente Gendo termine como juguete del cabeza de clavo… es broma pero quien sabe muajajaa.

Gracias por las revisiones y privados es bueno saber que a la gente le gusta como marcha el fic.

**Glosario.**

Fa-jing: Fa-Ching Emisión de energía.

Proyección súbita y explosiva de la energía Jing. Todos los estilos trabajan esta exteriorización de energía, pero el estilo Chen es el que lo hace de manera más sistemática en sus formas

Jing (sinónimo Jin) Ching fuerza interna.  
Potencia desarrollada mediante la práctica correcta, que se diferencia de la fuerza muscular (Li) por que puede refinarse y desarrollarse independientemente de las facultades físicas del practicante. Tradicionalmente se dice que cuando un golpe de Taiji quan reúne fuerza, utilización adecuada de la estructura corporal, intención, energía y espíritu, es un golpe con "Jing", con energía.

Tiempo del Omake:

_La carta…_

Fracaso, no pudieron reconstruir a Shinji el murió solo un alma prisionera dentro de su eva. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a consolar a Misato ella estaba totalmente devastada y incluso en la cara de la doctora Akagi demostró un rayo de compasión por su amiga.

"_Shinji ¿por qué?" _De inmediato la armadura del pecho del eva 01 se fracturo dejando a descubierto el motor S2 del evangelion, un resplandor que encegueció a todos dejo al descubierto una pequeña carta al lado de Misato.

Carta a Nerv de parte de Shinji Ikari:

_Para Misato San: No te preocupes por mí estoy bien, resulta que al tener sincronización de 400 se abrió un portal a otra dimensión. Mi madre y yo fuimos transportados a ese sitio es genial._

_Es un mundo pacifico sin corrupción ni conspiraciones, todos se respetan por lo que son y no por que tienen, mi madre y yo hemos iniciado una nueva vida el efecto del portal también jalo a Kyoko Zeppelín y a Naoko Akagi ¿Sabéis que si es posible que existan las mujeres gato?, es una peculiaridad de este mundo, también existen mujeres normales no te preocupes por eso. Entre tanto yo me moví a una mansión en la costa por algún motivo en este mundo hay 12 mujeres por cada hombre. Parece estar relacionado con la radiación de la 9na guerra mundial o algo así que redujo el número de embriones masculinos a engendrar, el punto es que la poligamia es legal y la edad de casarse va para los 12 si tengo mi propio harem lolicon casa en la playa y mucho dinero para gastar…_

_Por cierto Naoko esta embarazada planeamos ponerle Misato si es niña o Koji Kabuto si es niño (aquí entre nos no sospeche que ella fuera del tipo fan de Mazinger). Mi madre en este mundo es escritora de una serie de mangas para adultos Paraíso de la coquetería._

_Para Misato PD:_

_Asuka es adoptada, al parecer la madre autentica de Asuka tenia personalidad bipolar por eso es así la pobrecita muchacha._

_Por cierto su mundo se acabara en 4 meses._

_Este lugar es el paraíso y no les diré como llegar…_

_Para Gendo Ikari_

_Mi viejo padre Emonstein mi madre anda muy encabronada contigo por haberme abandonado, bien realmente me contó la historia completa, durmió contigo después de una fiesta y bueno tenia que cumplir con honor para tu buena fortuna si no vivirías con tu mano amante aun, te tengo noticias interesantes mi madre resulto tener otras preferencias en estos momentos esta muy feliz con su nueva esposa Kyoko Zeppelín (Pelirroja pechos grandes y muy sensual) si se la ve mas joven y bella que nunca antes, También me contó sobre mi nacimiento fue una noche en una despedida de solteras la que me produjo con un desnudista Sueco, gracias a dios no tengo ningún gen compartido contigo sabes es que tener esa cara tuya era algo que me daba pavor en las noches, y si estoy casado con Naoko Akagi tu ex-amante. Gendo eres un idiota al desechar semejante mujer es una verdadera diosa. Mi esposa manda saludos y un mensaje: Gendo pequeño Emo impotente mal amante puedes meterte tus deseos torcidos de dominio mundial por el… En fin mi madre manda condolecidas es que descubrió un hecho interesante al comer a Zeruel, Durante el segundo impacto la explosión de Adán llego al centro de la tierra creando una bomba de magma que explotaría en 16 años la fecha se cumple dentro de 4 meses disfrútalos papa xDDD._

_Para Gendo PD:_

_-Tengo un harem lolicon y catgirls sirvientas, tu Yui esta casada con otra mujer… Eres un ¡PERDEDOR!_

_PD 2: Mama dice que disfruto mas el tiempo de calidad con Fuyutsuki…_

4 meses después el 13 de septiembre del 2016 la tierra…


	6. Que te lleven los demonios Pt2

Nota: NGE no me pertenece a mí y no hago esto con fines lucrativos, le pertenece a Gainax y toda esa basura legal que a nadie le importa.

"_Traidor… En verdad fui yo el traicionado"_

**Nadie lo vio venir **

Capitulo 4

Que te lleven todos los demonios del infierno

Parte 2: Angel May Cry

Por: Himp

"_Yo… perdí" _

"_¿Acaso esto era predestinado?"_

"_¿Por qué fui derrotada?"_

"_Siento que es correcto… esto no satisface mis deseos, no sacia mi dolor…"_

Un reflejo del mundo devastado, ríos de ardiente lava incinerando todo a su paso, el cielo oscurecido por las cenizas de lo que antes fueron millares de personas y una lluvia de fuego que torturaba la tierra misma, las últimas remanentes de una civilización consumida.

La forma de una esfera oscura se desvanece lentamente mientras de su centro emerge una joven. Su cuerpo y rostro cuentan el relato de una gran batalla: verdugones y marcas de quemaduras cubren de forma repugnante su nívea piel. Su rostro medio consumido por el hollín muestra profundas marcas de las cuales emana sangre a borbotones. La otra mitad de su cara es recubierta por su cabello de color rosa excepto su ojo totalmente enrojecido que refleja su angustia.

"_Ya lo has perdido todo"_

"_Has fallado en tu deber"_

"_Nos avergüenzan tus acciones"_

"_Debes ser castigada por ello"_

"_Nuestro trabajo destruido" _

"_Todo por un lilim"_

"_Pagaras"_

No tenia ya nada por lo que combatir, aquella rabia que le incito a luchar se decoloraba en la agonía. Simplemente se rindió para entregarse a la muerte cuando se vio atrapada por el ángel de la voluntad libre, a medida que su cuerpo inerte era aplastado lentamente, con la esperanza de que su tristeza desaparezca en la dulce oscuridad.

"_Un sueño, solo fue un sueño"_

"_Una lagrima como las derramada milenios atrás" _

Leiliel se incorporo lentamente de su estupor, él era quien faltaba. Tras tanto tiempo de aquel hecho aun lo recuerda con claridad… Mucha claridad._"_

* * *

"_Maldición estoy retrasada"_ Misato se encargaría de recibir al quinto elegido. Él reemplazaría a Asuka mientras ella está en coma, realmente nadie sabe dentro cuando saldrá de ese estado; días, meses… cuando se trata de la psiquis humana y de voluntad Asuka ha llevado las de perder… 

El informe del instituto Marduk indicaba que él fue criado en Alemania tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico._ "Realmente este juego de coincidencias me tiene harta pero no hay que llamar la atención de Seele, además la rutina del retraso no es divertida sin Shinji molestándome por ello"._

El sonido de los tacones saco de su trance al inquilino. Misato vio que el joven la detallaba con curiosidad casi infantil de la misma manera que un niño mira a un cachorro, la sensación es extraña, siquiera Penpen la detalló tan inocentemente, diablos, incluso Shinji se dedico a ver sus atractivos al conocerla. Este muchacho es definitivamente extraño.

"_Buenos días¿usted es la mayor Katsuragi?"_

"_Así es, tú debes ser el quinto elegido"_

"_Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa para servirle"_

"_Estos son tus documentos de identificación, por la mañana tendrás tu primera prueba de sincronización con el eva 02. Entre tanto podrás conocer las instalaciones de nerv ¿alguna pregunta?"_

"_Sí mayor, quisiera conocer a mis compañeros de equipo. En el instituto me contaron sobre el tercer elegido y sus hazañas" _el muchacho hablaba con una voz calma y melosa que hacia muy difícil dejar de escucharlo.

"_El tercer elegido no se encuentra activo en estos momentos, tu único compañero sería la piloto Rei Ayanami" _

Kaworu parecía estar decepcionado _"Realmente es una lastima, en verdad deseaba hablar con ellos" _

"_Bueno las pruebas comienzan mañana a las 08:00 AM, nos vemos" _

"_Que tenga un buen día mayor" _se despidió Kaworu con su expresión habitual.

Misato ignoro el último comentario mientras salía de la oficina, quizás unas cuantas cervezas le ayuden a tratar con esta situación.

* * *

Las sospechas sobre la identidad real de Kaworu Nagisa se encontraban en la mesa desde el día que se informo que reunía los requisitos para pilotear el eva. Ninguna de las pesquisas de Kaji llevo a alguna pista legal sobre la existencia del mismo más allá de lo recibido por Marduk. Lo expresado por Kennedy, el nuevo jefe de la sección 2, despejo los miedos de una masacre entre el personal del puente, seguro atacara después de saciar su curiosidad sobre sus enemigos, sea ya un agente directo de Seele o algo mas. 

"_Diablos, ese chico me saca de los nervios. Esperó sentado una hora cantando la novena sinfonía de Beethoven y luego la retoma. Por cierto Rei¿qué opinas de él?" _Habló Yurika evidentemente ofuscada al ver el comportamiento repetitivo en su monitor.

"_A pesar de lo dicho por Kennedy siento algo horrible en él, usted debe saberlo" _respondió Rei en un tono monótono que no usaba desde hace algún tiempo.

La preocupación y algo de rabia era evidente en el rostro de Yurika _"Cabello platino y ojos rojos, lo sé, es demasiada coincidencia y si él resulta ser un ángel todo tendría sentido"_

"_Puede ser solo un capricho, parece ser muy humano con su manierismos y de apariencia mas no de origen" _

"_Si es de esa forma tiene el mismo origen que tú Rei, yo te considero humana, y de alguna forma rara como una hija o hermana" _Yurika hacia muecas mientras pensaba que no era tan vieja para ser la madre de Rei.

Por mucho que tratara de aceptar la satisfacción de esa declaración le era difícil, el rechazo es muy doloroso para repetir esa experiencia nuevamente _"No importa la forma como se mire, sólo existe una realidad y por ende sólo una verdad" _Rei abandono la oficina mientras dejaba una confundida Yurika en ella.

"_Rei, la felicidad y la tristeza vienen de la mano muchas veces, es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a sobrellevar para crecer. En ti las emociones son mas violentas al vivir sin experimentarlas hasta ahora, todos sufrimos los dolores del crecimiento" _Yurika sentía que Rei volvía a su antiguo uno mismo, mas encerrada en sí misma como si necesitara pensar al punto de abandonar la realidad.

* * *

"_Abran las puertas, identidad confirmada"_

"_Activen el puente levadizo"_

"_Señor, todo listo, puede pasar" _Hablo respetuosamente uno de los militares avanzaba el grupo.

La figura del hombre se hacia mas clara mientras avanzaba al recinto de máxima seguridad, en un curso de vida él lo había visto casi todo, La segunda guerra mundial, Vietnam, Woostock el ascenso y la caída de la cortina de hierro, la era digital. En mas de cien años solo se aprende con seguridad una cosa el hombre es pequeño.

No era suficiente, nada de esto aseguraba la estabilidad que la humanidad aspiraba con fervor. Con cada paso solo aseguraba el devenir de la sociedad en una versión aun mas decadente de Sodoma y Gomorra, se necesitaba un líder fuerte que guiase la humanidad a una nueva etapa para eso creo Seele el trono de las almas. Donde los más poderosos construirían un nuevo mundo perfecto donde no existiría el miedo a nada incluyendo al creador y donde el pecado seria olvidado.

Cada movimiento fue calculado con antelación de años y décadas si era posible, cada medio era valido para crear el futuro soñado, torturas, desapariciones, extorsión, sobornos. Cosas que la humanidad en un acto de hipocresía desdeña absolutamente pero hacen uso a su conveniencia cada ve que así lo desea.

Este sitio es la expresión de los medios que han usado para sus fines, cárceles secretas donde hospedan a quienes se interponen en sus metas, activistas de la verdad, lideres religiosos, periodistas. Lo realmente lamentable del asunto es que uno de sus mayores beneficiarios sea el ocupante actual, lo cual demuestra que la vida es un castillo de naipes.

Deteniendo su paso frente a la celda, se tomo algo de tiempo para ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad del sitio _"Ikari, se conserva bastante en un sitio como este" _

"_Presidente Lorentz, usted de entre todos no es hombre de visitas sociales ¿Qué desea?" _Respondió el hombre con una voz perfectamente controlada

"_Ikari, Excomandante de Nerv preso cual criminal común y aun tan arrogante para admitir que fue superado por las circunstancias. Solo he venido a darle una segunda oportunidad para redimirse ante nosotros" _

"_Me niego"_

"_No tienes opción en esto Ikari, el décimo sexto fue derrotado y la primera elegida sobrevivió. El panorama gira en nuestra contra"_

"_Ahora que ella se dio vuelta en su contra acuden a mi, es una actitud lamentable de quienes se creen dueños del mundo"_

El énfasis amargo en su ultima oración era un indicativo de un punto adolorido su obsesión _"Ella sigue al mando de la base. A medida que pase el tiempo su yo como Yui Ikari se disolverá en su mente y bien, ella siempre fue una mujer hermosa, le será tan fácil construirse una nueva vida sin ataduras"_. Gendo cerró la boca tratando de contenerse.

"_Igual sabemos que tienes a Adan en tu mano derecha, sería demasiado fácil arrebatártelo. Aun puedes ser útil a la causa Ikari" _

"_Tienes poco tiempo para elegir tu futuro Ikari, ser un paria o un constructor del nuevo mundo" _Hablo el hombre mientras abandonaba la celda.

* * *

Oscuridad, una mente quebrada y cadáveres colgando de los techos. Shinji Ikari sabía que hay algo incorrecto en él, algo muy malo. Sus últimos días su necesidad de luchar se incrementaba exponencialmente. 

Cuando le hablo de estos deseos oscuros a Leiliel su expresión despreocupada cambio completamente. Las almas humanas que no han evolucionado no pueden soportar largos periodos en un cuerpo superior sin dejarse controlar por la energía que este posee, un ejemplo cercano es la madre de Asuka. Su cuerpo al perder su alma solo actuaba por sus instintos para ser completa nuevamente.

Shinji se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba la voz de Leiliel. Aún siente culpa por no ayudarle lo suficiente durante el ataque de Armisael. Tampoco es que ella pudiese hacer mucho cuando le explico que ella trataba de frenar la infestación de su cuerpo para evitar que lo controlase sin que fuese descubierta. _"Se comporta como una pequeña lilim de cuando en cuando" _Susurro Shinji divertido.

"_Es un proceso común en todas las almas dentro de los evangelions" _Continuo escuchando._ "Sólo los mensajeros pueden controlar cuerpos de este tipo sin efectos colaterales. Durante años dos de las residentes se mantuvieron sanas al tener psiquis relativamente fuertes podrían soportar décadas sin perderse o incluso podrían adaptarse para dominar su cuerpo en ese tiempo."_

"_Algo que nunca llegaras a hacer Shinji. Tu lamentable estado mental al fundirte con el eva te hace… mmm, bueno un ejemplo es Naoko Akagi. El evangelion 00 es el mas inestable y subdesarrollado, al ser fundida en un estado depresivo sicótico sus patrones de pensamiento de implantaron en el eva dando por resultado entradas a bersek en muchas ocasiones frente a estímulos específicos." _

"_¿En cuánto tiempo Leiliel?" _Shinji interrumpió a Leiliel toda esta monserga de almas le colmaba la paciencia.

"_Meses o semanas, a medida que pase el tiempo los instintos de este cuerpo dominaran tu forma consciente, aunque yo pueda frenar parcialmente eso lo mas sano es que abandones el evangelion mas temprano que tarde. Además las tensiones emocionales aceleran el proceso" _Contesto molesta por la interrupción.

"_Solo el ultimo ángel, sacamos a tus padres y esto terminara con mi liberación o mi muerte. En verdad no importa"_

"_¿No has pensado en seguir viviendo? Puedo tratar de darte una nueva vida. De entre todos te la has ganado" _

"_Seria injusto que yo obtenga la felicidad después de lo que le hice a todos en nerv, no lo merezco" _Dio un largo suspiro se sentía tan viejo y cansado _"La felicidad no es para mi ¿sabes?, siempre que creí que obtendría una estabilidad se escapaba de mi alcance_

"_Shinji, tu acciones ahora sí definen tu destino. Elige sabiamente, yo te apoyare dentro mis posibilidades" _Dejo de hablar al ver que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

"_¿Cuándo atacara?" _

"_Es cuestión de horas o días, depende de que encuentre algo interesante para hacer, como acosar a un chico en las duchas o similar" _Esta ves Leiliel no tenia ese dejo instintivo de travesura que usaba con Shinji.

Diversas interpretaciones de lo que dijo Leiliel corrían en la mente de Shinji y todas le resultaban repugnantes _"Espera ¿acaso Seele mando tras de mi a un…?"_

El ángel de la noche sonrió de forma condescendiente mientras golpea a su amigo en la espalda _"Mejor que no lo sepas, mejor que no lo sepas…" _ella sonrió por lo menos desvió a Shinji de su autocompasión por un rato… además técnicamente no era una gran mentira…

* * *

Aburrimiento, eso sentía Kaworu. Recorrió todo el complejo de nerv para encontrar algo interesante. Su objetivo inicial era Shinji Ikari, su mente tenia que quebrarse al punto de aceptar lo deseos de Seele para moldear el mundo a la imagen que ellos habían designado. Lamentablemente nunca lo rescataron del evangelion, el cambio en los planes causó pánico en los ancianos. Era tan divertido ver sus rostros deformados por la rabia y la sorpresa, sin mencionar el hecho de que Gendo Ikari, la piedra en sus zapatos, fue sacado del panorama de una forma deliciosa. 

"_Si no puedo tener a Shinji puedo divertirme con la hermana o con la primera elegida"_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba a un complejo de escaleras _"y hablando de coincidencias agradables aquí esta ella" _

Rei escucho los pasos acercarse hasta ella pero no le dio importancia alguna, es solo una molestia pensar en los demás.

"_¿Eres tu la primera elegida? Rei Ayanami. Tu eres igual que yo" _

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Te lo dije soy como tu, y mi misión es como la tuya"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Realmente nada, solo vine a preguntarte si cumplirás tu destino de traición a los lilim. Ellos ya te lo han hecho o me equivoco"_

"…" Rei hizo un ademán de irse cuando Kaworu la tomo del brazo. Los ojos del chico inspiraban miedo y su voz tenia una calma mortal.

"_Somos traidores a los nuestros porque el futuro depende de ello, he tomado ya mi decisión. Tú por otra parte ¿Qué harás¿Vivir en una fantasía o aceptaras cumplir el objetivo de tu existencia?" _

"…" Rei simplemente libero su brazo del agarre de Kaworu mientras hablaba.

El rostro del quinto elegido volvió a su expresión inocente_ "Tengo que seguir mi camino primera elegida, espero que nos veamos pronto" _Kaworu se alejaba por las escaleras al exterior del geofrente.

"_El es molesto" _Pensó Rei mientras se dirigía a comer en la cafetería, últimamente no tenia ganas de hacer nada, además las palabras de Kaworu rondaba en su mente _"Destinados a ser traidores"_

Yurika revisaba el viejo Sdat de Shinji mientras almorzaba. Realmente no se sentía tan activa como antes. El vaivén emocional de estas semanas la tenia agotada sin mencionar esas reuniones con los enviados de la ONU _"Pura música emo, el chico en verdad necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica"_

Fuyutsuki paso a la oficina sin anunciarse, se le veía nervioso _"El quinto elegido ha contactado con Rei" _

"_¿Se encuentra bien?"_

"_Si, mientras hablamos las Magi lo están analizando" _

"_Es una perdida de tiempo, no sacaremos nada hasta muy tarde. Mejor preocupémonos de las medidas de seguridad en el Dogma terminal"_

"_Si señora" _Fuyutsuki dio un ultimo vistazo. Era triste verla en ese estado buscando respuestas de su vida y la de Shinji con pocas esperanzas ya que ella en si misma es solo una herramienta de su propio hijo, inconscientemente porta una mascara de falsa felicidad ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

Ritsuko se encontraba cercana a un estado de trance, mientras analizaba los datos de la prueba con el 5to elegido. Sus manos tecleaban a velocidades inhumanas tratando de descubrir la naturaleza de su más nueva adquisición ¿Una herramienta como Rei¿Un ángel? 

"_Esto es increíble, su sincronización es muy alta"_

"_Ritsuko, ya se ha llegado al 400¿qué tiene de especial?" _Respondió Misato de mala gana, no haciendo caso del tono de fascinación de Ritsuko.

Ignorando la última parte Ritsuko trato de calmarse. Su amistad quedo muy golpeada por lo ocurrido con el incidente de Gendo. Si hay algo que Misato le recrimino fue su complicidad para lo ocurrido con Shinji_ "Quitando el hecho de que el núcleo del sistema esta configurado para Asuka" _

"_Según me comentaste el sistema operativo del eva se crea para un piloto en exclusiva, ningún otro elegido puede pilotear el eva sin el SO adecuado ¿Cómo puede burlar el sistema?"_

"_Errores de programación, azar, sabotaje o sincronización universal"_

Misato sintió curiosidad con lo ultimo que dijo su… amiga _"¿Sincronización universal?"_

"_Sí, como Rei. Ella es especial, como sabes su alma artificial ofrece menos resistencia al paso de la información de los evas, así puede sincronizar fácilmente con el eva que los otros pilotos, a menos que el alma que este dentro del eva sea familiar al piloto, en ese caso ellos se unirían mas rápido que Rei. Salvando las distancias su alma tiene semejanza a un superconductor"_

Otro misterio sumado a lo visto antes, si esto es verdad un ser humano artificial puede sincronizar con cualquier eva. Espera eso puede significar que… _"¿Acaso un ángel puede…?"_

Ritsuko dejo el teclado mientras bebía un sorbo de café _"Teóricamente es posible, no es algo que se sepa con seguridad. Aunque los ángeles tienen semejanza con el ser humano en un 98 del ADN hasta el momento solo han tratado de hacer contacto de forma física de forma similar al ataque de un virus. Probablemente el alma del eva los protege del control mental o esos ángeles no son lo suficientemente fuertes, necesito mas datos"_

"_¿Eva-03?"_ Pregunto Misado. A su punto de vista Maya parecía estar nerviosa con los datos que leía.

"_Sistema de alma artificial. Buena en obediencia, mala en combate, perdimos personal útil con la explosión de la base de pruebas"_

"_Sí, Touji fue lisiado y Shinji está perdido desde ese entonces, todo por tu culpa" _Grito Misato enojada.

"_Fue la poca determinación de Shinji que causo la tragedia con el treceavo ángel, era un incidente perfectamente tu evitable"_

Misato volteo la silla de Ritsuko dispuesta a agredirla cuando Maya la interrumpió _"Mayor, Senpai, deben ver esto… incluso con la presión del lcl en 1 él sigue como si nada"_

"_Con menos de eso un adulto colapsaría por la presión en los pulmones, él no es definitivamente normal"_

"_¿Seele en verdad se cree tan poderoso para controlar un ángel?, son unos idiotas" _Misato se tomo unos momentos para respirar y calmarse _"Terminemos la prueba e informemos a la comandante, supongo que el personal no indispensable tendrá un bonito día libre con paga"_

Ritsuko hizo un ademán a las dos mujeres para callarse mientras tomaba la radio _"Bien Kaworu, terminamos la pruebas por hoy. Puedes retirarte"_

"_Sí-señora" _Dijo Kaworu con su voz sedosa habitual.

La imagen de Kaworu se desvaneció de la terminal de Ritsuko. Maya dio un largo suspiro, ella aun no está habituada a este tipo de tensión.

"_Realmente lo que ha hecho es imposible en este sistema"_ Dijo Maya mientras revisaba las estadísticas del quinto elegido.

"_No obstante es un hecho, y como tal solo podemos prevenirnos, ninguna medida es absoluta o despreciable" _Afirmó Misato con un tono serio poco habitual en ella.

* * *

"_NERV, el sistema establecido para actuar bajo nosotros de Seele."_

"_Fundado para interpretar nuestro guión."_

"_Ahora, ha sido tomado exclusivamente por una persona."_

"_Sí. Debemos sacarlo."_

"_Antes del día de la promesa."_

"_Dejen a NERV y a la serie Eva ser como deben ser. Ikari, eres responsable de traicionar a Seele."_

"_Él no tuvo el poder necesario para mantener a sus peones en la línea, se rebelaron y fue derrotado. Cuando ella retornó fue para detener nuestro destino, su desafío terminara en derrota"_

"_Muy, pronto hermanos míos, nos embriagaremos en la victoria"_

"_El tercer elegido se resistirá¿podremos batirlo?"_

"_Nuestro mensajero cumplirá con su deber, el enviado del fin" _El monolito Seele-01 callo en la oscuridad mientras sus palabras daban la orden final.

* * *

En el vestidor de hombres su único inquilino terminaba de tomar una ducha. El lcl tiene a coagularse tal como la sangre, sangre de la madre pensó Kaworu con rabia _"Vaya, los viejos están impacientes, supongo que a su edad es algo normal tener apuro por acabar las cosas. Tan patéticos, no entienden los ciclos de la vida. En fin, mi segunda cita me espera"_

"_Fue una perdida de recursos trabajar a estos lilims" _dijo de forma oscura al abandonar el sitio.

* * *

Rei examinaba su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo de su recamara. Como todos los seres humanos ella se sentía embargada por las dudas y temores con respecto a la aceptación y el rechazo. La desnudez ayudaba a encontrase a si misma, sin los elementos superfluos que el hombre creo por el miedo a los demás para protegerse, las ropas solo son un escape. _"¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Por qué aún estoy viva¿Por qué¿Para quién? El quinto elegido. Busca algo como yo. ¿Por qué?_

"_Estas aquí por el deseo de Gendo Ikari, Sigues viva por la voluntad de Yui Ikari, Tu misión, Para ti misma, Por que eres la llave." _

"_¿La llave de que?"_

"_Lo sabes bien"_

"_¿Quién eres tu?"_

"_Soy tu, tu conciencia. Aquello que has reprimido por años, el contacto con tus deseos más profundos. Podrías decir que soy tu reflejo en el espejo" _Dijo la otra Rei en un tono maternal.

Rei colocó su mano en el espejo como si tratara de tocar su rostro _"¿Mis deseos?"_

"_Sí, el amor"_

"_..."_

"_El amor por Shinji Ikari, el amor por Yui Ikari, tu madre, incluso el amor por el comandante Ikari"_

"_Ella no puede ser mi madre"_

"_Fue ella quien te brindo afecto, conocimiento y compañía para que tú crecieras. Eso lo hace una madre" _

"_No lo sé"_

"_Tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma, yo solo soy tu reflejo o mejor dicho lo que deseas expresar sin limitaciones. Te falta mucho por encontrar para ser completa como los demás"_

"_Para eso es el plan de complementación humana"_

"_Hay otras formas para conseguirlo, la mas popular incluye a una pareja"_

"_Unión carnal, eso es un recurso imposible para mi"_

"_... No solo ese recurso. Existe otra forma pero no puedo asegurarte que puedas lograrlo por ti misma"_

"_Entiendo" _El ruido del teléfono rompió la meditación de Rei.

"_Rei, necesitamos que vengas a nerv. Encontramos a Yui desmayada en un pasillo" _Era la voz de la mayor Katsuragi.

"_Nagisa" _fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Rei.

"_Mandaremos a la sección-2 en 10 minutos. Mantente preparada"_

"_Sí señora" _Quizá lo ocurrido con Yui es obra de ese sujeto ¿Por qué? Se pregunto Rei mientras se alistaba.

* * *

"_Todo debe ser hecho¿verdad?, ni siquiera nosotros los hijos de Adan, los mensajeros de Dios tenemos la energía para levantarnos contra nuestras obligaciones, para ser sincero solamente uso mi misión como excusa ¿para que perdonar y olvidar?, es insustancial con estos lilims, su misma existencia es el producto de un error, nacieron de las remanentes de una cosecha dañada son peste." _

Kaworu dio un paso y se despego lentamente del suelo, levitando suavemente al frente del eva-02. _"Bien, vamos. Vamos, alter ego de Adan, y el sirviente de los Lilim." _

Los cuatro ojos azules del evangelion-02 se activaron brevemente pero no existía respuesta alguna del titán rojo. La mueca cruel que adornaba el rostro de Kaworu era de satisfacción, su energía fluía sin restricciones por la abominación, quitándole el control al alma residente, asfixiándola hasta que los ojos azules comenzaron a cambiar de color a rojo intenso. 1

Finalmente el poder que irradiaba el último mensajero, intoxicó por completo al eva. El sentimiento de libertad que la bestia dormida poseyó en ese instante despertó sus deseos más primigenios.

El eva-02 rompió los alojamientos de sus brazos y destrozó la puerta de la jaula de un manotazo mientras rugía desenfrenado.

"

* * *

Las señales de emergencia entraron en actividad apenas el eva-02 se reactivo. Los empleados que aún permanecían sufrían las consecuencias del caos generado por las alarmas y las advertencias de las Magi. 

"_Alarma de la jaula 6 activada" _Habló un operador.

"_Se ha detectado un patrón azul"_

"_¡Es el chico!" _Exclamó Hyuga.

"_Confirmado, es un ángel"_

"_¿Qué hacemos?" _Pregunto Shigeru.

"_¡Preparen las defensas automáticas del dogma terminal!, usen el sistema de refuerzos en las puertas y cierren cada compuerta entre el quinto piso y la intercepción con el dogma Terminal. Necesitamos ganar tiempo" _Ordenó Fuyutsuki.

"_Defensas automáticas activas hasta el subnivel-B. Cerraduras de refuerzo y compuertas cerradas en un 65" _

Fuyutsuki detestaba estas cosas. En ocasiones como esta el peso de los años pagaba sus respetos. _"Manden a la unidad 00 y la unidad 01, debemos impedir que llegue al dogma terminal" _Ahogando un suspiro sus preocupaciones giraron en torno a Yui.

"_Rei, iniciarás la persecución del eva-02 y del décimo séptimo ángel. Durante su paso destruyo el ascensor de carga dejando solo el cable, es la única ruta disponible, las otras opciones te retrasarían por lo menos 15 minutos" _Dijo Misato por la radio.

Rei esperaba pacientemente. Desde que se encontró con ese sujeto sintió incomodidad al estar a su alrededor. La esencia de Lilith rabiaba en su interior para unirse con su hijo, pero el miedo que irradiaban sus ojos era uno que nunca había sentido en su vida.

"_Entendido" _Respondió Rei en su voz monótona. Nadie noto el brillo levemente cruel en sus ojos.

Kiel Lorentz se encontró meditando. Todos estos años de conspiraciones, mentiras y silencios pueden terminar hoy. La evolución final. La humanidad seria su propio Dios alcanzando la inmortalidad eterna y la perfección del único ser.

"_El ultimo Ángel ha invadido el Dogma central y esta descendiendo" _

"_Justo con lo acordado por nuestra agenda"_

"_Los Ikari nos sirvieron bien, fueron colaboradores invaluables. Este es su ultimo trabajo, esperemos que lo complete con la unidad-01"_

En la jaula 7 el eva-01 despertó de su letargo. Demasiado tiempo esperando traía de los nervios a Shinji, en especial con lo ocurrido con su madre. Realmente Leiliel apenas logro evitar que entrara en bersek y descabezara a Tabris cuando fue a retarlo.

"_Supongo que la comparación con un pequeño Judas le calzaba perfectamente a Tabris, en otras circunstancias quizás habría caído en su juego. No es algo en lo que me guste morar mucho, solo me pregunto si lo que le hizo a mi madre causara alguna lesión permanente"_

Shinji escuchaba por la radio los reportes del centro de mando. Tabris avanzaba por las ruta de descenso 5 mientras Rei le perseguía, si apresuraba su marcha los interceptaría antes de que iniciaran una lucha.

"_Si deseara sacarla del camino permanentemente simplemente la hubiese matado, quizá es algún mensaje retorcido de Seele para Gendo" _Leiliel encogió los hombros _"No sé, por la data de los médicos que le tratan ella parece completamente sana a excepción de una arritmia y patrones de sueños alterados"_

"_Eso es un alivio, a pesar de no creer en mi cuando le necesité. No tengo algún resentimiento contra ella" _

Rei logro abrirse paso entre los escombros ocasionados por el eva-02. Era impresionante la tensión que sentía al irse acercando mas a su objetivo, la aureola malévola le agobiaba lentamente _"El verdadero poder de un ángel" _se susurro a si misma. De repente el ruido de pasos detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"_Shinji-Kun" _Dijo en voz alta.

"_Prefiero Ikari-Kun. Se oye mejor viniendo de ti" _Shinji respondió en tono burlón.

"…"

"_Realmente no tenemos tiempo para charlar. Si él llega a Adan todos moriremos" _Shinji se coloco frente al eva-00 mientras extendía sus brazos.

Lo que al principio parecía una visión velada de la mano del eva-01 pronto adquirió más tamaño y la forma de una alabarda, Rei, aunque no lo demostraba, se encontraba sorprendida por el hecho. El resto de los espectadores no tenia la misma calma al notar como de ninguna parte Shinji materializo un arma _"¿Como lo hiciste?" _Logro preguntar finalmente.

"_Cuando devore a Zeruel… aprendí algunas cosas interesantes, tómala" _Dijo mientras le arrojaba el arma.

Rei se detuvo por un instante a observar el arma, en un extremo tenia la punta de un hacha de guerra como las usadas por el eva-02. La longitud de la alabarda es similar a la altura de un evangelion terminando en la segunda punta con una guadaña justo en el lado opuesto del cabezal del hacha. _"Es un arma extraña" _hablo después de terminar de estudiarla.

"_Las dos partes de la lanza tienen el mismo peso y están orientadas en diferentes direcciones para mejor control, usan un sistema de vibración supersónica independiente por lo cual puedes separar el arma en dos distintas en caso de necesidad"_

"_Ya-veo"_

"_Por cierto, no puedes bajar por esta ruta, el ascensor fue destruido por el eva-02 y aunque permanece el cable principal, no creo que resista el peso, además no tienes un cable umbilical hasta llegar al dogma terminal y seguro pasaran más de 5 minutos"_

"_En las otras rutas el tiempo estimado de descenso es de 15 minutos"_

"_Por eso tu iras en esas rutas mientras yo bajare por aquí, tengo mas posibilidades de frenarlos por más tiempo. Ahora ve"_

"… _No puedo aceptar ese plan" _

"_Rei, hazle caso, el suministro de energía fue cortado en esa ruta. Baja por la ruta 8" _Era Misato quien hablo.

"_Si" _Respondio Rei de forma apatica.

"_Shinji ¿En verdad crees poder frenarlo hasta que llegue Rei?" _

"_Sí, incluso creo poder llegar antes que él" _

"_Buena suerte Shinji"_ Fue lo único que dijo Misato antes de cortar la comunicación.

A pesar de todo Shinji sonrió. Dentro de sí, él guardaba afecto para Misato pero este no era el momento para sentimentalismos. El ángel final llevaba una gran ventaja y tenia que llegar al punto donde se encontraba.

Parándose al borde del túnel el eva-01 formulaba un plan de ataque. No sabía exactamente cuantos pisos hay entre el punto donde se encontraba actualmente y el dogma terminal. Desafortunadamente aquí no se trata de bajar con seguridad, solo de bajar y si es posible matar al ángel._ "Creo que lo tengo" _Dijo Shinji con una voz insana para nadie en especial _"Estas son las ocasiones en que ser una arma biomecánica trae beneficios..."_

Activando el Fa-jing de las manos y pies Shinji saltó con la suficiente fuerza para tocar la pared contraria del foso, al chocar con el muro se impulso de este para bajar con más velocidad.

Leiliel miraba con curiosidad la escena, en otras circunstancias un movimiento suicida le emocionaría pero… ella comparte el cuerpo con Shinji _"¿Cómo planeas frenar la caída?, aunque no te lastime permanentemente igual dolerá" _

"_Oops" _

"_¿Oops?, maldición esto no es un juego y no tienes un maldito plan. ¡Lilims Estúpidos! De entre todos elegí al peor" _Gruño Leiliel…

"_Nos acercamos"_

"_Da igual, casi nunca me haces caso. Me retiro espero que no nos mates"_

A pesar de la distancia que les separaba del eva-02 el resplandor que emite Kaworu era visible, el brillo aumentaba más a cada instante. _"Un poco más"_ pensó Shinji.

En el centro del mando los presentes miraban consternados las acciones del eva-01. La idea era suicida e imprudente a partes iguales. ¿Qué demonios tiene planeado Shinji? Era lo que cursaba en la mente de los presentes.

Kaworu simplemente le dejó venir. Desde el principio se había percatado de la llegada de Shinji y el escenario fue creado a la perfección. Un motivo para lucharle más allá de su obligación. Una traición y una victima en juego. Simplemente era hermoso y todos los actores cumplirían con sus papeles, de esta tragedia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos rojos como la sangre del ángel mostraban una crueldad nunca antes vista por Shinji mientras que Kaworu no necesitaba ver el rostro de su opositor su rabia era perceptible a gran distancia, incluso la gente de nerv tenia miedo de acercarse a él. Kaworu dio una sonrisa cortes mientras levantó un escudo AT cerrando totalmente el ducto.

"_Va a doler y mucho" _Gimió mentalmente Shinji al ver el octágono naranja formarse. Usando toda su fuerza trató de controlar el choque sobre el puño izquierdo. El efecto del choque fue instantáneo. La barrera que Tabris colocó se despedazo mientras que el eva-01 perdió el control sobre su caída.

"_Eso fue extraño, muy extraño" _Kaworu levanto una ceja, mientras veía caer al eva-01 sin dar muestra alguna de vida, luego escucho el chapoteo generado por la caída del evangelion en el mar de sangre _"Decepcionante" _

"_¿Shinji como te encuentras?... ¡Responde Shinji!"_ Gritó Misado. Desafortunadamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"_No recibimos señales de actividad en el eva-01"_

"_¡Rayos!"_

"_Mayor tenemos una señal de calor proveniente del dogma terminal, un rayo de partículas"_

"_¿Uhm?, Shinji-kun parece tener algún plan después de todo" _Pensó Kaworu mientras el disparo del eva-01 de acercaba a toda velocidad _"es una lastima, desperdició una buena oportunidad" _El rayo fue simplemente bloqueado por el escudo AT del ángel.

"_¡Qué Demonios!"_ De un salto el eva-01 entró en la recamara de Lilith ocultándose dentro del lcl. Esperando una oportunidad para atacar cargó otro rayo de partículas.

El sonido del aterrizaje del eva-02 vino acompañado por una ráfaga de energía, obligando a Shinji a usar su propio disparo para contrarrestarlo. Apenas se detuvo el eva-01 fue lanzado de espaldas de un golpe.

Moviéndose sobre el suelo el titán púrpura trato de incorporarse sin éxito. El eva-02 saltó sobre él inmediatamente y comenzó a golpear su cara de forma viciosa. _"Mierda, me recuerda a Asuka en esos días del mes" _Pensó Shinji.

"_Rei, cortaremos los frenos para acelerar tu caída. ¡Prepárate!" _El malestar en el estomago le indico a la piloto del eva-00 que se encontraba en una caída libre. Rei apretó los dientes al impactar contra el suelo por el dolor. Mientras se recuperaba se enfoco en su blanco.

Usando sus piernas para desestabilizar a su enemigo el eva-01 dio un puñetazo a la cara del evangelion-02, logrando finalmente zafarse.

Esa era su oportunidad. Rei salio corriendo a toda velocidad para dar una estocada con el hacha.

Por poco el eva-02 logro esquivarlo, colocándose en cuatro patas la bestia roja dio un rugido y se coloco en espera.

* * *

Durante el intercambio entre los tres evangelions, Kaworu logró avanzar a la cruz que sostenía al primer ángel como prisionero. Por primera vez pudo conocer la condición real del cautivo: sus manos unidas a la cruz gigante por enormes clavos de acero. Mientras que el resto de su cuerpo exhibía las cicatrices del maltrato sufrido en estos años. Marcas de corte en el abdomen y dos agujeros en el pecho seguramente hechos por la lanza de Longinus. 

"_Al fin llegue hasta tu prisión para liberarte… Tú eres… Ya lo entiendo. Desafortunadamente no eres Adan, eres Lilith, la madre de los mensajeros y de los lilims. Realmente me pregunto cuales son tus deseos. ¿Proteger a estos humanos? Quienes han abusado de ti y del padre. Sé que no podrás responderme." _Dijo Kaworu ahogando un suspiro.

"_Probablemente el padre sea quien sí vería las cosas desde nuestro punto. No creo en terceras oportunidades para estas criaturas. Creo que es lo justo hacerles ver las consecuencias de sus actos" _Sentía la presencia del eva-01 a sus espaldas aguardando…

* * *

Entre tanto Rei luchaba contra el eva-02, girando la lanza conectó una estocada en el pecho del monstruo rojo, agrietando la armadura y sacando un chillido de dolor de la criatura. _"No lucha de forma estructurada, es salvaje por definición"_

"_Puedo utilizarlo a mi favor" _Dijo Rei mientras colocaba su eva en una postura de defensa _"Tiene tres caminos para atacar: de frente, por arriba o tratar de rodearme" _El brillo rojizo de los ojos del eva-02 de acrecentó más, como si disfrutara del nerviosismo de su enemiga.

Sus expectativas serian sobrepasadas. Una falta de definición roja se elevo sobre el eva-00 cayendo sobre la naginata. El peso excesivo le impedía defenderse del contragolpe del eva-02, de un gancho destrozo la mascara del cíclope azul.

La visión borrosa solo empeoraba el malestar de Rei. Los golpes continuos recibidos afectaban sus reflejos y cada movimiento solo aumentaba la tortura en su cabeza. Yui tenia un modismo para estas situaciones¡Mal día para salir de casa! supongo que ella también comparte el sentimiento dada su actual condición. _"Hay algo mas que me causa incomodidad"_ susurró lentamente mientras recorría su rostro con la mano.

"_Sangre"_

"_Sangre que emana de mi"_

"_Sangre que apesta"_

"_Sangre roja"_

"_Detesto la sangre, detesto el rojo" _Aunque su voz mantenía la neutralidad, sus emociones rabiaban dentro de si y sus ojos brillaban con una luz fantasmal.

"_Argg" _Maya ahogo un grito de pánico mientras miraba al eva-00 siendo estrangulado lentamente, los signos vitales de Rei decaían en una tarifa alarmante. No respondía a sus llamados y la conexión de video con su cabina había sido cortada.

"_No quiero morir"_

"_No deseo hacerlo"_

"_Siento miedo, miedo a la muerte"_

"_Sin que mi existencia sea reconocida..."_

"_Mayor Katsuragi, no tenemos respuesta de Rei ¿Qué hacemos?"_ Pregunto Hyuga. Él conocía la respuesta pero no puede ser esa la salida.

"_Si Rei Muere y el eva-01 no ataca al ángel, activaremos la autodestrucción. Yo lo lamento, no podemos permitir un tercer impacto" _Dijo Misato apenada.

"_No se preocupe Mayor, para mí sería un honor morir a su lado"_

"_Gracias" _Nada más necesitaba ser dicho y ese pequeño intercambio fue lo que necesitaron los presentes para aceptar su decisión.

"_El eva-00 contraataca" _Gritó Maya algo sorprendida, el evangelion-00 luchaba contra el apretón mortal de su atacante mientras la sincronización de Rei tocaba techo _"Sincronización al 100"_

Imposible, Rei nunca podría llegar a ese nivel el segundo cuerpo es imperfecto. Solo un prototipo incompleto que usarían para manipular a Shinji. Ritsuko guardo sus pensamientos mientras las imágenes de la cabina del piloto de 00 llegaban.

Muy pocas cosas pueden asustar a alguien quien causo tanto daño en el nombre del ¿Amor¿Lujuria¿Odio? Esta es una de ellas. La única fuente de luz apenas mostraba poco más de la mitad del rostro de Rei Ayanami. Una máscara de sangre coagulada bañaba su rostro mientras que sus ojos rojos parecían decididos, lo más aterrador era la sonrisa bestial que se formo al escuchar el crujido de los brazos del eva-02.

Sumado a esto la repentina subida en su control solo restaba una explicación._ "Misato, Rei entró en modo bersek" _

"_¡Imposible¡Un ser humano no puede hacer esa barbaridad!"_

"_Rei no es un ser humano, Misato y bien que lo sabes" _

Misato prefirió mantenerse callada… Cuando se trataba de Yui o Rei terminaban igual _"La marea se mueve espero que a nuestro favor" _dijo al ver el ataque de Rei sobre el eva poseído.

Después de romperle los brazos al eva-02, el titán azul dio una patada en giro que terminó de destruir las placas de la armadura superior de la maquina roja. El aullido de dolor de la maquina solo aumentó la sonrisa de Rei.

En una última tentativa de defenderse la acorralada unidad dos se lanzo de cabeza sobre el eva-00, esquivando el ataque éste último abrió los compartimientos de los cuchillos progresivos, clavándolos en los hombros del evangelion-02 e inmovilizando sus brazos.

Deteniéndose por un momento para contemplar su obra, una acorralada unidad-02 no tenia forma de defenderse.

Un silbido de aire escapando a alta presión era el único sonido en el ambiente. Rei había recuperado la naginata y la había separado en dos armas diferentes, girando sobre sí misma lanzo la punta de hacha sobre la cabeza del eva-02, ensartándolo al instante.

"_Finalmente lo logró. Dejo de moverse¡Eva-02 fuera de línea!" _Exclamo Maya aterrorizada no por la brutalidad de la lucha si no por la causante.

Un destello amarillento y el ruido de una explosión la sacaron de su tren de pensamientos. La bestia azul fue derribada sin contemplación por un rayo de partículas.

"… _Informe de daños" _Misato trago saliva pensando no sin terror que el eva-01 permaneció silente durante el intercambio.

"_Eva-00 sin energía para moverse, Rei se encuentra consciente y en buenas condiciones" _

"_Mayor Katsuragi ¿acaso?..." _dijo Makoto.

"_Aun no" _Misato jugaba en su mente un panorama oscuro ¿acaso Shinji les dejaría morir a manos de este ángel? Simplemente su calma apuntaba a este escenario ¿La jugada final? _"Shinji"_

En ese instante las bocinas externas del eva-01 les permitieron saber lo que ellos dos hablaban .

* * *

"_¿Por qué no ayudaste a tu compañera? Shinji-Kun, los lilims siempre presumen la ayuda al prójimo"_

"_Puede defenderse por sí misma, como has visto. Además, el cerebro no puede soportar la tensión del modo bersek por mucho tiempo sin riesgo de traumas. Bien ¿Qué le hiciste a Kyoko?"_

"_Nada realmente, la sellé en lo mas profundo de ese cuerpo. Quiero que vea el desenlace del camino que eligió"_

"_Oh. ¿Planeas hacer el tercer impacto al unirte con ella? O simplemente esperar mientras reduces a polvo la humanidad"_

"_Realmente planeo despertar a mis padres, no me malinterpretes Shinji-kun. Solo que antes planeo regresar la humanidad al caldo primordial ya que no puedo destruirles sin la lanza"__2_

"_Supongo que el procedimiento será lento y doloroso para los malvados lilims"_

Kaworu solo respondió con una sonrisa calma que confirmaba las suspicacias de Shinji cuando su voz suave le interrumpió _"¿Cuáles son tus planes Shinji-Kun¿Buscas el poder de un Dios o la inmortalidad para la humanidad?"_

"_Mi único plan era arruinar al hombre que me engendró"_

Kaworu parecía confundido con la declaración anterior_ "¿Por qué luchar contra nosotros?"_

"_Si la humanidad muere, el bastardo no sufrirá lo suficiente, igual si ocurre un tercer impacto. Deseo que viva en este mundo decadente, que envejezca lentamente sin su obsesión de que su amada Yui viva una nueva vida que aquellos a quienes piso cumplan sus metas, mientras que él se pudre día con día en una celda" _El sonido venenoso de la voz de Shinji resonaba en el dogma terminal y en el centro de mando de nerv.

"_Del mismo modo no dejare que Seele o tú se interpongan en mi meta ¿Eternidad¿Evolución¿Paraíso? Patrañas, ellos no merecen la inmortalidad o mejor dicho la humanidad no la merece. Quienes han vivido de la hipocresía organizando guerras, del contrabando de armas y drogas, el soborno y la prostitución. Evitaré su plan de complementación humana y disfrutare viéndoles tratando de subsistir en un mundo condenado que ayudaron a crear"_

"_Este es mi regalo a la humanidad, Tabris-san muchas veces los hipócritas que están observándonos nos decían que teníamos que aprender a caminar sobre nuestros propios pies, que les agradeceríamos ese consejo en el futuro. Solo éramos sus herramientas para mantenerse vivos. Sin un más allá a adonde partir no tienen la excusa de un mejor lugar para ir, si no pueden arreglar este mundo simplemente perecerán" _Cada uno en el centro de comando sabia que era con ellos, Maya fue la única que demostró su culpa visiblemente.

Kaworu dio un suspiro antes de hablar en un tono suave _"Pienso que podría amarte" _

"_Kukuku, realmente patético ¿acaso te has rebajado a esto para completar tu meta?" _Shinji cacareaba una risa enloquecida.

Demasiado divertido, o es probable que mis traumas psicológicos sean peores de lo que pensé¿acaso me creen tan débil para caer ante tus palabras melosas? Pensó Shinji no deseando realmente una respuesta.

"_Tu mente se disuelve en la locura, tan lamentable" _Siseo Kaworu con una falsa condolencia.

"_No es locura… es mas de lo puede entender alguien como tu" _Shinji obtuvo el resultado que esperaba Kaworu parecía enojado quizás sea el momento. Desenfundando su cuchillo progresivo se lanzo contra él.

El cuchillo estallo en el aire antes de llegar a su blanco _"Realmente no importa tus esfuerzos Shinji-kun, simplemente nunca podrás comprender el fruto de la vida y como usarlo correctamente. Es una lástima, conservare esta noche entre mis recuerdos" _

"…" Tanta charla de amor y recuerdos no es normal. Entre Leiliel y este sujeto estoy dudando del concepto de santidad que presumen los seres supremos.

"_Una demostración te hará entrar en razón"_

La luz rodeaba la figura de Tabris, una luz blanca y calma que cualquiera hubiera tomado como algo sagrado en otras épocas, solo una falacia de un monstruo que viste de oveja. El lcl hervía mientras el vapor asqueroso parecía cobrar vida…

"_Muy malo…" _

"_¿Cómo es posible?"_ Pregunto Shinji a medias asqueado y muy fascinado por el morboso espectáculo.

"_El lcl es sangre de Lilith materia viva, no solo podemos reconstruir cuerpos humanos. También los nuestros incluso un ejercito de ellos si lo deseáramos, en realidad para nosotros es fácil manipular la materia incluso la no viva" _Respondió Leiliel _"Shinji aquí hay algo incorrecto no se que es, la situación es anormal"_

"_Los Ángeles invaden la tierra, el ángel final es afeminado en el mejor de los casos y un dragón naranja salio de un pozo de sangre, todo bien con el mundo"_

"_Tu problema es que no ves el cuadro completo idiota" _

La criatura se levanto sobre la figura del eva-01, superaba fácilmente las dimensiones de un evangelion, la boca ocupaba todo el ancho del cuerpo con una dentadura aserrada en los bordes. Arrojándose al ataque trato de devorar al eva-01.

El impacto sacudió la cruz donde reposaba el cuerpo de Lilith, lo ultimo pudieron ver fue a la unidad-01 tratando de bloquear en vano la embestida, de poco sirvió la fuerza del monstruo se abrió paso a través del muro…

Era imposible escapar de un ataque así, todos los que miraban la lucha no podían formar alguna respuesta de donde quedo el evangelion, solo quedaba un enorme cráter humeante.

"_¿Dónde esta Shinji?" _Pregunto Misato

"_Las MAGI no lo detectan en ningún lugar"_

"_¿Lo destruyo acaso?"_

"_No es eso, simplemente desapareció del rango de los satélites"_

Un chisporroteo de electricidad era audible desde el punto donde el eva-01 se desvaneció, los rayos comenzaron a bañar el área donde luchaban, varios de ellos alcanzaron al monstruo de lcl desvaneciéndolo.

Del agujero sobresalieron los brazos del evangelion púrpura aun cargados de electricidad, tomando impulso se empujo fuera del muro sin haber recibido daño alguno.

"_¿Teletransporte? No, eso esta fuera de sus posibilidades un humano demente nunca entendería los conceptos del tiempo y el espacio"_

"_Sorprendido, que estas ileso Shinji-kun"_

"_Oh… que puedo decir tengo talento natural para huir" _Shinji disparo otro rayo de partículas, usando el destello para desvanecerse nuevamente. En el tiempo que duro la explosión varios agujeros negros se abrieron en la recamara, llenándola con una tensa calma el chisporroteo inundaba nuevamente el ambiente.

"_¿Dónde atacará¿Por detrás?" _Kaworu maldijo en voz baja _"Eso es el mar de Dirac pero solo Leiliel es capaz de manipularlo ¿Qué ocurrió hace 6 meses?"_

"_1 y 2 el lilim viene por ti, 3 y 4 cuida tus espaldas" _Shinji cantaba con una voz que disturbaba, incluso Kaworu sentía el miedo recorrer su espalda.

"_¿Me extrañas Tabris-san?"_

Reapareciendo frente a Tabris, el eva-01 bombeo cada gramo de su fuerza en su puño. El escudo AT del ángel se elevo a toda su capacidad, él nunca lo admitiría este lilim demente le daba escalofríos, Kaworu miraba como la mano púrpura agrietaba su defensa, irremediablemente el punto de colapso llego con una explosión que les envolvió.

Kaworu llevo la por parte su brazo izquierdo fue arrancado por la explosión y sufría severas hemorragias, no importaba realmente él siempre tenia un plan alterno simplemente ganaría en la ronda siguiente… Esto solo era un retraso sin valor alguno.

"_Aunque yo muera aquí Seele tiene a los caídos a su disposición"_

"…"

"_Tus esfuerzos son en va…no" _Durante un segundo logro verlo, marcas negras y blancas rodeaban el casco de la unidad-01 dándole un aspecto espectral _"imposible"_

"_Sayonara" _Una ráfaga ardiente barrio el lugar de la batalla, solo quedaban los gritos de agonía del ángel mientras su cuerpo era calcinado mucho al placer de Shinji y espanto para los espectadores.

"_Polvo al polvo y cenizas a las cenizas" _

"

* * *

"_Yui despertó poco después de la muerte del décimo séptimo, le dieron algunos sedativos y mañana podrá regresar a casa. Que pases buenas noches Rei" _

"_Gracias mayor Katsuragi"_

Rei colgó el teléfono. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en Shinji. Su batalla en sí misma fue impresionante, su control sobre el evangelion y el como creo esa arma tan extraña por sus propios medios. Igualmente su crueldad e inhumanidad se hace latente cada ves que luchan, hoy fue la confirmación de que Shinji Ikari, aquel con quien compartió, dejo de existir. ¿Sería la influencia de aquella chica¿O enloqueció por los planes de su padre? Sólo existía una ruta para recuperarlo, Rei estaba determinada a ello cueste lo que cueste.

"_Yo soy quien puede salvarlo a él y a todos…"_ En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente. _"¿La mayor Katsuragi necesitará algo más?"_

"_¿Qué desea Mayor?" _

"_La hora del ascenso se acerca" _dijo una voz distorsionada.

"_Comandante Ikari…"_

Continuara en…_ Un Destino de llamas y desolación_

**Notas del Autor:**

-Casi tres meses realmente no tengo excusas (Bloqueo de escritor, porno de tentáculos xD), Bien la segunda parte de los 3 ángeles finales y quedo libre para el EoE, si tengo suerte espero no tardar tanto en sacarlo.

Que puedo decir sobre el capitulo quizás tengan que releer los anteriores para enlazar algunas cosas, de principio quería ponerle una buena excusa argumental a Seele para justificar sus actos de Keel Lorentz hay muchas teorías cada cual mas descabellada que la otra (mira que ser Caín…) supongo que mi visión de político corrupto que le tiene miedo a Dios no será tan fantástica pero es mas racional que solo queremos evolucionar a la humanidad por que somos badass…

Sobre los personajes principales todo va cerrando en sus lugares, Shinji que cada día se consume en la dulce locura, Rei quien descubrió su humanidad y aceptar sus deseos en los peores momentos posibles y los dos hermanos angelicales Leiliel y Tabris (Paginas de internet la mitad le ponen con S y otra con Z). Sobre Tabris mi prelector (Observador) se quejaba de que su participación era mas escueta que en la serie, tiene razón espero poder subsanarlo mas adelante.

-De la pelea bien, no es mi fuerte las batallas tratare de hacerlo mejor para la próxima que por obligación tengo que hacer la batalla contra los Evangelion 5S. Ya saben cualquier idea sugerencia, queja, herencia que quieran compartir conmigo son bien recibidas.

Gracias al Observador por la prelectura.

Omake: Problemas de Familia

"_Vamos Lei Mi padre es un bastardo manipulante que curso un plan para destruirme psicológicamente desde los 4 años, mi madre incluso con las pruebas en su propias manos no fue capaz de creerme y me dices que tu familia ¿es peor que la mía?"_

"_Adan y Lilith vivían en una relación hermafrodita al principio de la humanidad, luego que se separaron por problemas… maritales, Adan creo a Eva de una costilla y cayo en lolicon con ella que por ser parte suya también es incesto, Mi madre Lilith de ser rechazada por ninfomanía _

_Luego acosaba a los adolescentes con sueños húmedos así que ella es una shotacon…_

_Mis hermanos bueno… Sabes Sachiel usa sus brazos lanzas para el Kancho,_ Shamshiel_ Parece un consolador gigante que usa 2 látigos para practicar bondage… Arael aunque lo disimule disfruta de la violación de mentes en especial la penetración de defensas… y Tabris ya lo conoces el ha destruido servidores completos de internet con fan fics Yaoi…_

"_Tu eres una pervertida, lo cual te hace la mas normal"_

"_¡Exacto!" _grito Leiliel inflando su pecho con orgullo

"_Meh mi familia no puede competir con la tuya, de todos modos ya se que corrompió la humanidad"_

**Glosario:**

_**Kancho**_ es una broma o jugarreta hecha habitualmente por niños en edad escolar en Japón; se hace uniendo las manos de manera tal que los dedos índices señalen juntos y tratando de de introducirlos en la región anal de alguien, cuando la víctima no esté viendo. Es similar en espíritu al _wedgie_ o _goosing_ en Estados Unidos.


End file.
